Una Ilusión, un Destino
by Annia
Summary: Un reino próspero, un castillo, un rey y una bella princesa algo ¿Caprichosa o sensata? Dejar el lujoso palacio para ser una aldeana común es una idea descabellada. 4 cap arriba. HG, HrR. Disculpen la tardanza. R
1. ¿Ilusión o Alucinación?

**_NOTA:_**  Este fic ya lo subí en otra ocasión pero tuve problemas con el link y la presentación, así que ahora lo volví a poner y espero no tener inconvenientes ^^UU Les pediré por favor que lean todo, en especial la **_Nota de la Autora_**, ¿Sí? n_n  

****

****

****

**_Summary:_**  Un reino próspero, un castillo, un rey y una hermosa princesa algo ¿Caprichosa o sensata?... dejar el lujoso palacio para convertirse en una aldeana común es una idea realmente descabellada que cambiará su vida drásticamente.  El destino viene siendo más que una realidad... ¿Crees en él? 

**_Disclaimer:_**  Todo de pinta de Rowling no es mío, sólo uno que otro personaje ^_^ ¡Vamos! No es para demandar, es sólo entretención mía y suya ^_-

UNA ILUSIÓN, UN DESTINO Por Annia 

1

_Londres, Inglaterra.  Primera mitad del siglo XVIII._

Los pasos tranquilos de una joven criada se escucharon por un pasillo solitario del gran palacio, avanzaba sin detenerse ante las muchas puertas de color blanco que se le presentaban ante sí.  Finalmente llegó a una en especial, giró las manillas con ambas manos y entró a lo que era una gran habitación.  Ésta era muy espaciosa, sus paredes estaban decoradas sutilmente dándole un aspecto de armonía con el medio, inspirando sosiego a todo el que entrara; contenía varios muebles adornados con la más fina exquisitez y entre ellos una pequeña pero lujosa mesita de madera; también había un diván y al final, dos cortinas transparentes encubrían la vista de un gran balcón.

La criada, una chica alta, delgada, de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, con semblante alegre, que no debía de tener más de 20 años, no reparó en nada de esto, su verdadero objetivo estaba a su derecha, tras otra gran puerta de color blanco que comunicaba a otra recámara.  La abrió y entró, la segunda alcoba estaba medio iluminada por varias franjas de luz que se escapaban por las cortinas cerradas.  Sonriendo, la joven las corrió dando paso al total fulgor del sol, que resplandeció sobre todos los rincones.  

Ahora se podía apreciar que aquel cuarto era similar al anterior sólo que considerablemente más grande.  Sobre la pared del lado derecho había un lujoso tocador hecho en madera sosteniendo un bello espejo enmarcado por la misma, un fino mueble reposaba al lado del gran ventanal que también comunicaba a un balcón y en el centro del cuarto, se levantaba una ostentosa cama, grande y con doseles.   

Siendo su deber, la criada descorrió los doseles con sumo cuidado dando paso a la luz, que se reflejó a su vez sobre un cuerpo reposando en la cama.  Se trataba de una bella joven, con facciones delicadas que aparentaba alrededor de 16 años de edad, delgada y de estatura media.  Su cabello era el que más resaltaba en todo su ser, siendo de color rojo cual carmín, largo, lacio y un poco ondulado en las puntas.    

  _- Su alteza, ya es hora de despertarse_ – le susurró respetuosamente la criada, permaneciendo en su posición.  Luego de una pausa repitió la oración.

La joven en la cama pareció escucharla esta vez, sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron lentamente dando paso a unos hermosos ojos azules.  Se incorporó con ayuda de la presente y permaneció sentada.

  _- Muy buenos días su alteza, ¿Ha dormido usted bien?_ – le saludó la criada con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba levemente.

  _- Buenos días Alice, y sí, he tenido una buena noche_ – respondió la aludida sonriéndole dulcemente – _gracias por despertarme -_

  _- Sabe que es mi deber milady, pero es un gusto para mí_ – afirmó Alice alegremente.

La joven sólo sonrió ante esa respuesta, Alice siempre le había tenido mucho cariño y éste era recíproco.  De toda la servidumbre a sus órdenes, la joven criada era la de más entera confianza para ella, siempre había sido así desde que hacía 4 años la chica se había integrado al palacio con sólo 15 años de edad.  Alice siempre la comprendía, la aconsejaba, guardaba sus confidencias, siempre estaba allí para consolarla o para compartir su alegría desinteresadamente, como una buena amiga, la única que realmente tenía.

  _- Princesa, ¿Desea que le traiga el desayuno o prefiere tomarlo en el comedor principal?_ – le preguntó Alice cortésmente sacándola de sus cavilaciones. 

  _- ¿Papá ya ha despertado? - _

  _- Sí milady, el rey Williams se encuentra en estos momentos en su estudio privado, acaba de regresar al castillo_ – respondió la criada prontamente con un tono inquieto en su voz. 

  _- Entonces bajaré al comedor_ – dijo la joven incorporándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a una puerta en una esquina de la habitación que comunicaba al cuarto de baño – _No tardaré en arreglarme –_

  _- Como usted diga, pero su alteza_ – la interrumpió Alice preocupada. 

  _- Dime - _

  _- Le pediré por favor que espere unos minutos, aún no he preparado su baño –_ completó la criada acercándosele.

  _- Em..._ – dudó la joven pensativa – _bueno, que hoy sea una excepción - _

  _- Pero... - _

  _- Descuida, creo que soy capaz de preparar sola mi baño_ – dijo ella tranquilizándola con una sonrisa y entrando definitivamente al cuarto.

  _- Si usted lo dice..._ – afirmó Alice confundida, en ocasiones no entendía muy bien las decisiones de su ama.

Transcurrieron alrededor de 20 minutos antes de que la joven princesa terminara de darse un baño.  En ese tiempo, Alice se entretuvo en hacer su trabajo: limpió la alcoba, tendió la cama y preparó las prendas de vestir.  Con ayuda de Alice, más por insistencia, la princesa se vistió adecuadamente:  un largo y fino vestido color verde pastel resaltaron su belleza.  Hecho esto, la princesa se sentó frente a su tocador y Alice se encargó de peinarle sus sedosos cabellos.

  _- Cada día crece y es más bonito ¿No lo cree su alteza?_ – comentó de repente la criada contenta refiriéndose al cabello que peinaba.

  _- Sí... así es..._ – murmuró la princesa quedamente mientras su rostro se entristecía.

Ese comentario significó mucho más para la joven, quien estaba contemplando su reflejo melancólicamente.  Su mano instintivamente se dirigió a su cuello sosteniendo una pequeña llavecita, que colgaba de una cadena, con la inscripción de un fénix en sus dos caras.

  _- A ella le gustaba cuando me crecía el cabello ¿Sabes?, decía que largo me sentaba mejor..._ – dijo la princesa rompiendo su silencio curvando medianamente los labios – _Hasta ahora no la has mencionado, ¿Por qué? Hoy es su aniversario _– preguntó borrando su media sonrisa.

  _- Yo... milady, lo siento, no quería..._ – comenzó a decir Alice apenada pero fue interrumpida.

  _- Está bien_ – la princesa negó con la cabeza y volvió a curvar sus labios – _ya han pasado 7 años desde su muerte, no temas nombrarla delante de mí, me he esforzado mucho para superarlo. _

  _- Lo sé, su alteza, estoy segura que al alma de su madre le alegra el que ya no sufra tanto por ella_ – dijo Alice con un tono confortador.

  _- Sí, tienes razón Alice, pero supongo que me pongo sentimental en este día del año _– terminó la joven riendo un poco para alejar la tristeza.

Vio su reflejo nuevamente en el cristal y sutiles recuerdos invadieron su mente.

_------ Flash Back ------_

Una pequeña niña de 7 años con cabellos de fuego y ojos azules vestida con un fino traje, corría por el jardín de su palacio buscando a una persona.  Su rostro mostraba infinita alegría y se acrecentó más cuando divisó a lo lejos, sentada sobre el césped y rodeada de flores, a una bella mujer, un poco regordeta pero definitivamente hermosa, vestida elegantemente.  Tenía casi los mismos rasgos que la niña, su cabello flameante se agitaba levemente con el viento y sus ojos marrones expresaban una gran bondad a todo aquel que los veía.

  _- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_ – decía la pequeña dirigiéndose a la mujer y abrazándola cuando estuvo cerca - _¡Casi no te encuentro!_ - 

  _- Oh, perdona mi niña, el día está tan hermoso que cuando vi el jardín no pude evitarlo y vine _– le respondió cariñosamente la madre acariciándole la mejilla _- ¿Y por qué estás tan alegre? ¿Ha sucedido algo? –_

  _- Sí, ¡Mira!_ – y diciendo esto, la niña se incorporó y se volteó dándole la espalda mientras que con una mano se señalaba las puntas del cabello - _¡Ya me ha crecido a media espalda! ¡Pronto lo tendré tan largo como tú!_ – se giró de nuevo y se sentó junto a su madre.

  _- ¡Es una gran noticia!_ – exclamó ésta sonriéndole – _siempre te has visto muy bonita con el cabello largo ¿Lo sabías? - _

  _- ¿En serio? - _

  _- Así es, yo pienso que te queda mejor - _

La niña rió y abrazó de nuevo a su mamá.

  _- ¡Entonces siempre dejaré que me crezca! – _prometió la pequeña, hizo una pausa y luego habló en brazos de su madre - _¿Mamá? - _

  _- Dime - _

  _- Estarás ahí para ver crecer mi cabello ¿Verdad?, siempre estarás conmigo ¿No es así? - _

  _- ¿Por qué preguntas eso mi niña?_ – indagó la madre extrañada.

  _- ¿Lo estarás?_ – preguntó a su vez la pequeña con mirada ansiosa.

La madre contempló a su hija sin atreverse a hablar.  No le gustaría responder a esa pregunta...

De pronto la escena cambió y ahora es la misma niña de ahora 9 años quien corre desesperadamente por los pasillos de su palacio.  Llega a una habitación y entra precipitadamente en ésta, corre hacia su izquierda buscando otra puerta, la abre y finalmente llega presurosa ante una gran cama en la que yace su madre con el rostro pálido y débil.  Una criada trata de detenerla pero logra escaparse y se arrodilla frente al lecho tomando delicadamente la mano de su progenitora. 

  _- Mamá..._ – murmuró la niña con dificultad mientras las lágrimas invadían su rostro.

La mujer al oír la voz de su hija parece reaccionar, abre los ojos y le sonríe dulcemente.

  _- Mi pequeña... no llores_ – le dijo con voz débil secando con su mano las lagrimas en la mejilla de su hija – _vamos, hazlo por mamá_ – le invitó con cariño.

  _- Mamá... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_ – le pregunto la niña intentando reprimir su llanto.

La madre calló viendo tristemente a su hija.  Estaba muy enferma y sabía que pronto iba a morir, pero no fue capaz de decírselo a su ángel, le destrozaría el corazón.

  _- Fue lo mejor, mi niña, no quería preocuparte, no quería verte sufrir así como ahora lo haces_ – habló por fin la mujer – _Pronto moriré, mi niña, pero lo haré feliz de tenerte a ti y a tu padre a mi lado, son lo más bello que atesoro..._ – confesó tomando la mano de su hija.

Un ruido interrumpió la conversación.  La puerta se había abierto dando paso a un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos azules vestido gallardamente.  Su rostro expresaba desolación pero intentaba ocultarlo tras un gesto firme. Se aproximó a las dos mujeres lentamente y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la niña.  Ésta no dijo nada.

  _- David _– lo llamó la mujer amorosamente – _ven, por favor -_

El hombre se acercó al rostro de la mujer mientras ella le susurraba unas palabras al oído.  Su firmeza se deshizo en cuestión de segundos y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.  La mujer al notar esto le sonrió y con un poco de esfuerzo poso sus labios sobre los de él.

  _- Te amo Melinda..._ – le susurró el hombre mientras acariciaba su frente.

  _- Y yo a ti_ – respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa – _ven, acércate_ – dijo ahora refiriéndose a la niña quien obedeció de inmediato – _mi niña, escúchame por favor, tu padre te cuidará a partir de ahora pero nunca olvides que yo también lo haré aunque no esté presente, siempre estaré ahí contigo aunque no me veas... no, no llores de nuevo, mi niña, prométeme una cosa, prométeme que no sufrirás por mí, que serás fuerte y nunca desfallecerás, hazlo por favor -_

  _- Lo prometo_ – afirmó ella tomando de la mano a su madre fuertemente. 

  _- Así es_ – sonrió la mujer – _por favor, cuídala David,_ - el aludido asintió preparándose a lo inevitable – _y tú_ – dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña – _sé feliz... Virginia_ – la madre miró por última vez a su esposo e hija y con una sonrisa de paz cerró los ojos para descansar eternamente.

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

_"Una promesa que jamás olvidaré mamá",_ pensó la joven princesa llamada Virginia, quien le hacía ilustre honor al significado de su nombre:  Pureza.  Hoy ya hace 7 años de la muerte de su madre y aún recordaba cada palabra y gesto.  

Virginia se incorporó lentamente y fue hacia el balcón de su habitación con la joven Alice detrás suyo intentando trenzar su cabello.  Se apoyó sobre el barandal y contempló el horizonte por el cual se divisaba una extensa y fastuosa aldea donde vivían parte de sus súbditos.

  _- Sé feliz..._ – murmuró ella de repente.

  _- ¿Cómo dice su alteza?_ – preguntó Alice desentendida.

  _- Sé feliz, eso me dijo mi madre antes de fallecer_ – respondió Virginia con la mirada perdida.

  _- Es un consejo sabio - _

  _- Sí..._ – contestó la joven no prestando mucha atención, en realidad una duda era la que estaba rondando su cabeza desde hace mucho – _Dime Alice_ – continuó tras unos segundos – _¿Cómo es el mundo allá afuera? -_

  _- ¿A qué se refiere milady?_ – indagó la criada confundida.

  _- Eso, ¿Cómo es vivir tras los muros de este castillo? Siempre me lo he preguntado... tú has vivido allá Alice_ – señaló la aldea - _¿Cómo es?_ – preguntó con voz curiosa y distante. 

  _- Bueno su alteza, en realidad no sabría describírselo_ – confesó la criada apenada de no poder responder como su ama quería -  _pero sí es muy diferente a la vida en palacio_ – completó. 

Virginia permaneció en silencio aún con su vista en la aldea, meditó por un momento y habló al fin.

  _- ¿Sabes Alice? No le dicho a nadie sobre esto pero..._ – calló unos segundos dudando pero continuó – _pero desearía ser libre... sí, libre como los pájaros en el viento Alice._ – añadió ante la cara de tremenda confusión que tenía su criada – _Toda mi vida he estado confinada a este palacio y las veces que he salido de él han sido sólo por visitas de protocolo a otro palacio._ – dijo esto último en tono irónico – _Soy la princesa lo sé, heredera al trono de Inglaterra, y también sé que he nacido con muchos privilegios pero éstos implican a su vez responsabilidades, compromisos que me atan a ser una mujer íntegra destinada sólo a convertirse en una insigne regente... mi futuro ya ha sido estipulado y no puedo dar marcha atrás pero por una vez, aunque sea una sola, desearía poder desprenderme de todas esas ataduras y volar, ser libre... entonces sería feliz como le prometí a mi madre_ -   

  _- Pero milady, aunque sus deseos sean comprensibles usted tiene un gran deber con su reino_ – replicó Alice entristecida por la situación de su ama.

  _- ¡Lo sé! Pero mírame, tengo sólo 16 años, aún soy muy joven... quisiera aunque fuera por una vez ser libre y poder salir de aquí – _contestó Virginia afligida.

  _- Su alteza por favor, no me gusta ser yo quien le diga esto pero usted no puede _– dijo Alice – _Sé que es su deseo pero usted es la Princesa, no puede dejar su trono e irse del palacio, quizás lo podría hacer si fuera una joven común pero no lo es -_

Virginia pareció despertar ante esto último y volteó mirando a Alice directo a los ojos.

  _- ¿Cómo dijiste?_ – preguntó esperanzada.

  _- Que no puede dejar su trono e irse del palacio_ – respondió la criada prontamente aliviada de que su ama hubiera entrado en razón.

  _- No_ – negó Virginia con la cabeza mientras reía – _dijiste que si fuera una chica común podría hacerlo - _

  _- Oh, bueno su alteza pero... - _

  _- ¿Sabes Alice?_ – dijo Virginia interrumpiéndola – _Eres muy buena dando consejos_ – completó sonriéndole –_ Te contaré luego, ahora bajemos al comedor _– ordenó más animada dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

  _- Como usted diga su alteza_ – obedeció Alice sorprendida y siguió a la princesa fuera de su recámara con la ligera sospecha de que pronto se habría de arrepentir por hablar de más. 

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_Londres, Inglaterra.  Siglo XXI._

La habitación estaba medio iluminada por varias franjas de luz que se escapaban por las cortinas cerradas.  En total habían 5 camas, todas vacías a excepción de una.  En ésta yacía una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 16 años de edad.  Aunque se encontraba un poco encorvada, se podía distinguir que era de estatura media, delgada y con una larga y lacia cabellera rojiza, heredada de su familia, y que se ondulaba un poco en las puntas, lo que le daba un toque juvenil pero a la vez tierno.

Virginia se llamaba, o Ginny como la mayoría le decía.  En estos momentos estaba de verdad cansada:  había tenido dos semanas de exámenes, los entrenamientos de quidditch eran agotadores siendo una de las cazadoras de su equipo, la mundial de tareas era horrible y no faltaban los compañeros insoportables y a veces el sentimiento de querer tirarse de un puente.  No era suicidio, sólo ganas de dormir, descansar y olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Precisamente hacía poco había conseguido que sus compañeras la dejaran sola en su cuarto y ahora dormía plácidamente.  Su cansancio era tanto que no soñaba y así era mejor para ella, por lo menos así fue.

**¡Mamá...! ¡Mamá...! un eco se escuchaba a lo lejos repitiendo aquellas palabras... Una pradera y un hermoso árbol de grueso tallo se lograban divisar... su madera era marrón semi-oscura y ostentaba una frondosa copa... algo curioso está grabado en su tronco a un lado derecho poco más debajo de la mitad... es un hermoso tallado de un ciervo y un fénix juntos, abrazados por el cuello...**

Virginia abrió los ojos algo desconcertada.  ¿Qué habían sido esas imágenes?  Pensando un momento sacudió su cabeza y se incorporó lentamente mientras bostezaba, había dormido por lo menos 1 hora y media.

Caminó hacia el peinador y miró su reflejo.  Sus ojos azules notaron en el espejo con horror que estaba tremendamente despeinada y con mucho frizz.  Peinó rápidamente su cabello y se acomodó el uniforme.  Miró por última vez el espejo y algo le llamó la atención.  Su mirada se enterneció y cogió una foto pegada en el borde del espejo.  En ella se encontraban 2 jóvenes y 2 chicas.  Uno era pelirrojo, alto y de ojos azules que abrazaba por la espalda a una chica alta, delgada, de cabello castaño claro un poco enmarañado y ojos del mismo color.  Les seguían un chico un poco más bajo que el anterior, delgado, de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes enmarcados con anteojos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a la otra chica, más pequeña, de ojos azules y cabello rojizo ondeado por el viento.

Se habían tomado esa foto hacía ya un año, cuando sus lazos de amistad se unieron fuertemente y se les conoció como el cuarteto.  La pelirroja por fin había dejado su timidez atrás e hizo todo lo posible para convertirse en su amiga.  Desde ese entonces todo había sido diferente, e incluso muchas de sus compañeras le tenían envidia porque era una de las pocas que se juntaba con alumnos de grado superior.  Eso no le importaba, ellos eran los únicos que la comprendían.

Sonrió.  Dejó la fotografía donde estaba y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.  Bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y la barrió con la vista.  Al no encontrar lo que buscaba salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se encaminó por los pasillos.

Recorrió uno tras otro, salón tras salón.  ¿Dónde estaban? Qué raro, nadie se puede perder así como así... ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡En la biblioteca!  Y Concluyendo esto se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

Llegó por fin y vio que el santuario de los libros casi no estaba lleno.  Buscó una mesa en especial, una retirada casi no vista por nadie.  Al encontrarla, su inicial búsqueda terminó, allí estaban sus amigos, los de la fotografía.  Les sonrió de lejos y se acercó.

_- ¡Hola!_ – saludó al trío.

  _- Hey ¿Qué tal? Veo que por fin decidiste salir de tu habitación ¿Quién te convenció?_ – habló divertido el chico pelirrojo.

  _- No me tenían que convencer de nada hermano_ – reclamó disgustada la joven pelirroja.  

  _- Si, como no, siempre te la pasas encerrada, apuesto a que un día de estos te dará claustrofobia_ – río Ron con su último comentario.

  _- Ja ja ja, que gracioso_ – comentó irónicamente su hermana.

  _- Ginny, simplemente no le hagas caso a "Ronnie", sabes que a veces le falta un tornillo_ – refirió riéndose la chica castaña que estaba a su lado dejando de leer un tomo de "lectura ligera".

  _- Eh, Hermione, se supone que estés de mi parte ¿no? además con esta jovencita no se puede_ – Ron señaló a Virginia a la vez que negaba con la cabeza en modo de resignación pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

  _- Ya déjala Ron, no tienes porqué molestarla_ – dijo de repente el chico de ojos verdes un poco divertido pero con gesto reprobatorio.

  _- ¿Y desde cuando la defiendes tanto? – _le replicó el pelirrojo.

  _- Soy su mejor amigo_ – dijo el chico alzándose de hombros.

  _- Definitivamente eres el único que me comprende Harry_ – Virginia se le acercó y le abrazó meciéndolo mientras sonreía.

  _- A ver, a ver, yo también quiero un abracito, me siento excluida_ – bromeó Hermione acercándoseles y cogiendo a Harry del cuello.

  _- Eres todo un galán ¿Lo sabías?_ – dijo Ron con sorna.

  _- ¿Y?_ – Harry le miró despreocupado y alzó de nuevo los hombros.

  _- Jejeje, Hermione, abracémoslo, abracémoslo, ya y puede que le demos celos a Cho, jajajajaja_ – comentó Ginny divertida haciéndole chocholeos al chico.

  _- Si lo pones de esa manera entonces no me lo pierdo_ – rió la aludida intensificando el abrazo.

Harry se divertía por la escena que estaban haciendo pero con dos chicas aferradas a él le costaba trabajo sostenerse.  Por dentro daba gracias de que el rincón donde se encontraban era el más alejado, escondido tras unos estantes, porque o si no Madam Pince les metería severendo regaño por ser tan ocurrentes.  Mientras tanto Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada y ellas se reían con más ganas y se balanceaban de un lado a otro.

  _- Oigan, ¿Y es que a mí no me van a dar ningún abrazo?_ – se quejó Ron haciéndose notar.

  _- ¡Noooo!_ – dijeron las chicas a coro para después hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para dejar escapar pequeñas risillas y no estallar a carcajadas.

Harry sólo miraba a su amigo con cara de "¿Y qué más puedo hacer?".  

Un apretón más fuerte y otro balanceo por parte de las jovencitas.  Oh oh, estaba perdiendo peso y se iba yendo hacia atrás.

  _- ¡Aaaaaah!_ – exclamaron sincronizados para segundos después verse dos chicas encima de un chico bastante "apretado" y a su amigo pelirrojo en pie muerto de la risa.

Posteriormente se irían a arrepentir por causar tanto alboroto.  Era obvio que fueran el centro de atención pues al caer arrastraron con los libros de la mesa, con la silla, ésta fue empujada contra un estante, éste tumbó otro estante, el impulso sacó un libro de su sitio en ese estante, el libro voló quebrando una milenaria estatua de cristal que se encontraba en una mesa, las esquirlas volaron también pero sobre los estudiantes cortando a algunos, mientras que el libro siguió su camino y terminó cruzando una de las ventanas siendo arrastrado por el viento para luego perderse en la espesura verde.  Toda la biblioteca oyó el estruendo y  sus carcajadas iniciales.  Madam Pince parecía un demonio de lo iracunda que estaba.

  _- ¡¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!!_ – gritó furiosa.  Irma Pince casi nunca tenía aunque fuera un poco de tolerancia y mucho menos con todo lo que habían provocado.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar.  Ginny y Hermione se levantaron como un rayo sin siquiera preocuparse de Harry.  A Ron le tocó tragarse sus risas y ayudar a su amigo a pararse del suelo.  Por su parte, el chico de ojos verdes retenía las ganas de quejarse pues su cuerpo estaba íntegro magullado.  Después de todo él sirvió de almohada para sus amigas y cayó sobre la silla.

  _- ¡Miren cómo volvieron los libros!_ – exclamó señalando el montón de ejemplares desparramados por el suelo con una que otra hoja suelta - _¡Y también la silla! ¡La rompieron! ¡Los estantes derrumbados! ¡Libros tirados por todas partes! ¡Un ejemplar perdido! ¡Alumnos heridos! ¡La estatua de más de 1000 años que pertenecía a Nicolas Flamel destruída!_ – el rostro de la mujer estaba más que rojo de la ira - _¡Yo sí le dije a Dumbledore! ¡Estos alumnos sí que causan destrozos! ¡Y destrozos es poco para lo que hicieron!_

  _- Madam Pince nosotros lo senti..._ – comenzó Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por la misma.

  _- ¡Nada señorita Granger!, ya son de séptimo grado, bueno, a excepción de la señorita Weasley, pero aún así deben saber comportarse al igual que las consecuencias de sus actos y más aún si es usted una prefecta, debería dar ejemplo_ – dijo un poco más calmada pero secamente – _Los hechos de hoy se merecen un castigo, hablaré con el director y les remitiré la decisión hoy por la noche.  Ahora ¡Fuera de mi biblioteca!_ – sentenció señalando con su dedo índice la puerta.

Los 4 amigos se miraron intranquilos y con gesto unánime salieron rápidamente de la sala.  Los otros estudiantes los miraban como diciendo "Esta vez sí la embarraron grande" y los pocos Slytherin que habían les sonreían socarronamente disfrutando un divertido espectáculo.

************

  _- ¡No lo puedo creer!_ – exclamó Ron exaltado en el pasillo.

  _- Creo que esta vez se nos pasó la mano chicos_ – murmuró Ginny un poco apenada.

  _- Ay, me duele todo_ – se quejó Harry sobándose la espalda.

  _- Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo ¿verdad?_ – comentó esperanzada Hermione para luego junto a sus amigos mirar con desconcierto la puerta de la biblioteca por donde salía Madam Pince gritando palabras ininteligibles llevando a por lo menos 10 estudiantes con cortaduras en brazos, piernas y rostros.

  _- Eeeh, ¿Decías Hermione?_ – ironizó contrariado Ron.

La aludida sólo lo miró angustiada para luego balbucear cosas como "La hicimos grande" "Es horrible" "¿Qué me va a pasar?" "¡Mi insignia de prefecta está en peligro!" "¡Me va a dar, me va a dar, me dio!" a la vez que hacía gestos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

  _- Herm, ya, no es para tanto, sólo nos castigarán, cálmate_ – comenzó Harry con una expresión de "Esta está loca" tratando de tranquilizarla.

  _- ¡Tú no lo entiendes Harry! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Nos van a expulsar!_ – exclamó histérica mientras sus amigos estaban que no la soportaban.

Hermione nunca había soportado hacer ningún desastre, se ponía paranoica cuando lo hacía y hoy no era la excepción.  Por su parte Ron estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y es que nunca había gozado mucha de ella.  Su lema en esta ocasión fue "Para casos desesperados: medidas desesperadas".  Cogió aire y se acercó decidido a Hermione dispuesto a aceptar las cachetadas que faltaran, le cogió el rostro con las dos manos y sin pensar más unió sus labios con los de ella.

No hace falta decir que la chica castaña se quedó de piedra y calló su retahíla de desgracias.  Ron sintió un rubor cubrir sus mejillas y volteó su rostro dedicándoles una mirada asesina a Harry y Ginny advirtiéndoles que no hicieran ningún comentario.  Estos presenciaron con la boca abierta el espectáculo y acataron la advertencia pero al mirarse no pudieron evitar sonreírse socarronamente, regocijados por dentro por el radical paso que había hecho su amigo pelirrojo.  Ellos sabían que sus dos amigos sentían algo el uno por el otro pero nunca se atrevían a confesárselo, prácticamente este era su primer beso pues tenía un poco de iniciativa, el otro que se habían dado hace un año había sido por accidente.  Al recordar esto, finalmente estallaron en carcajadas olvidando por unos instantes la hecatombe que habían hecho en la biblioteca.

  _- ¡Ya cállense!_ – gritó exaltado Ron - _¡No se rían! ¡Fue mi única alternativa! ¡Si no la callaba yo no lo hacía nadie!_ – exclamó en el mismo tono. 

Al oír estas palabras Hermione pareció recuperarse y su rostro fue adquiriendo un color rojo para pasar a púrpura de la furia.  Fue hacia Ron y le asestó una gran cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

  _- ¡Atrevido!_ – exclamó enojada - _¿Qué te crees?_

Ron la miraba intranquilo mientras se sostenía la mejilla ardiente con una mano.

  _- ¡Hermione, escucha! lo hice por tu bien, no pienses nada malo, si no lo hacía ibas a volcar todo el colegio con tu presencia maniática _– trató de explicarse.

  _- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!_ – definitivamente Ron debió haber quedado callado. 

  _- No, digo, yo, este, espera, no me vas a golpear, cálmate, ¡Harry, ayúdame!_ – imploró el pelirrojo.

El chico de ojos verdes miró a su amiga pelirroja que estaba a su lado preguntándole con la mirada, luego volvió su vista y al ver que Hermione iba a acabar con su descarado amigo decidió intervenir en su auxilio, o sino Ron no saldría vivo de esta.

  _- Hermione, basta, tranquilízate, Ron sólo lo hizo para ayudarte, era cierto que estabas histérica_ – dijo Harry interponiéndose en el camino de su amiga.

  _- Pero Harry, ¿Qué dices? ¡Es un descarado! –_ Hermione estaba lejos de calmarse.

  _- Bueno, está bien, lo que tú digas, pero ¿Porque no decides acribillarlo otro día?,_ - propuso mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con cara irónica de "No me ayudes tanto" - _ este no es el momento, ¿No crees que deberíamos intentar limpiar los destrozos en la biblioteca?_

  _- Harry tiene razón Mione, es lo más sensato_ – dijo Ginny expectante con una sonrisa insegura.

La joven de cabello castaño claro los miró dubitativa y por último a Ron, quien se mostraba intranquilo.  Después de unos segundos, desistió y con un suspiro de resignación asintió con la cabeza.

  _- Está bien, aprovechemos que Madam Pince no está - _

Ron, Harry y Ginny se sonrieron, y luego se dirigieron junto a Hermione hacia el lugar citado.  El sitio en cuestión estaba desolado, todos los alumnos se habían ido.  Mejor para ellos 4, así no tendrían muchos problemas para limpiar.  Sacaron sus varitas y manos a la obra.  Fueron recogiendo poco a poco los estantes, los libros, el polvo, los cristales... tal vez eso ayudaría a aliviar su condena.

Harry estaba acomodando unos cuantos ejemplares en la parte superior de un estante cuando oyó de repente que lo llamaron.  Volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y su vista se encontró con una hermosa chica parada en la entrada a la biblioteca.  Ella portaba el uniforme de la casa Ravenclaw y parecía de aproximadamente de 17 años. Era alta, delgada, de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y rasgos orientales.   Su semblante expresaba ternura y en esos momentos le estaba regalando una gran sonrisa.

La joven se le acercó y él bajó saltando a su lado.

  _- Hola Cho_ – le saludó Potter sonriéndole.

  _- ¡Hola Harry!_ – exclamó la aludida alegre dándole un beso rápido en los labios – _Veo que aprovecharon muy bien el tiempo_ – observó divertida refiriéndose al desastre que habían causado en el lugar.

  _- Pues ya ves, somos muy productivos, tanto que ahora buscamos que nos castiguen_ – le respondió el joven en tono irónico.

  _- Ya lo creo, vine en cuanto me enteré, y no sólo Madam Pince está enojada, Madam Pomfrey está histérica en la enfermería_ – le previno Cho – _Oí que las dos quieren ponerles un castigo ejemplar - _ 

  _- Espero que Dumbledore no piense igual - _

  _- Oye ¿Y vas a tardar mucho aquí?_ – preguntó Chang cambiando de tema.

  _- Supongo, como verás aquí parece que pasó un tornado - _

  _- Harry, ¿Podrías ayu..._ – fue Ginny la que habló interrumpiendo la conversación entre ellos para luego no poder terminar su frase – _Oh, lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo?_ – preguntó contrariada con un leve tono de desilusión en su voz.

  _- No, descuida_ – se apresuró a decir Harry despreocupadamente – _Cho, ¿Puedo verte al salir de clases? Realmente ahora estoy muy ocupado -_

  _- Sí, no hay problema cariño_ – dijo después de besarlo – _nos vemos después, adiós Ginny – _terminó casi despectivamente.

  _- Adiós_ – respondió la aludida con un poco de aversión.

  _- Nos vemos_ – se despidió Harry viéndola salir por las grandes puertas.

  _- Sólo venía a decirte que Ron y Hermione ya terminaron con lo que les tocó, sólo a mí me faltan recoger unas mesas_ – le dijo Ginny al joven escuetamente y se giró para seguir con su trabajo.

  _- ¿Sucede algo?_ – preguntó Harry notándola un poco extraña.

  _- ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?_ – indago a su vez la pelirroja mirándolo y aparentando confusión.

  _- No lo sé_ – concluyó Harry luego de mirarla fijamente  y se encogió de hombros – _supongo que es mi imaginación, mejor deja te ayudo_ – le sugirió a la joven mientras se acercaba.

  _- No es necesario_ – lo paró ella.

  _- Yo quiero ayudarte_ – dijo él como solución.

Virginia negó con la cabeza resignada y una sonrisa se le escapó.

_– Haz lo que quieras_ – y siguió avanzando con el joven detrás suyo.

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**  

¡¡Hola!! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! n_n Vaya, no lo creo ¡Mi tercer fic! O_O  Oigan, esperen, es tan sólo una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir y no me pude resistir a escribirla (es que luego se me iba ^^UU) Les pediré **POR FAVOR**, es muy **IMPORTANTE** que lean toda esta nota íntegra para que entiendan toda la locura que escribí y luego no me anden criticando injustamente ;_;

Bien, primero que todo es el colmo que ande publicando esto sin haber terminado mi otro fic de CCS O_o No me imagino todavía en la que me estoy metiendo pero espero que no me dé duro ^^UU.  La idea del fic ya me venía rondando desde hace mucho, siempre me había gustado escribir algún día sobre reyes, princesas, reinos y todo el cuento, siempre me ha vuelto loca ese tema, y es que soy muy romántica ^^UUU Pero bueno, digamos que nunca se me había dado la inspiración u_u.

¡Pero les pediré que no me maten por tantas incoherencias! Esto es algo como un prólogo, la idea está basada e inspirada en varias películas:  "Por Siempre Cenicienta", "Kate & Leopold" y "Aladdin" (Sí, ¡Aladdin! Aunque no lo crean, yo y mi locura ^^UUU) Al principio había pensado sólo en escribir sobre esa época antigua pero luego se me ocurrió un detallito que creo que le da más interés a la historia.

Les aclaro que las dos épocas que mencioné en este capítulo **NO** están conectadas, lo que pase en una no interferirá en la otra (bueno, sólo en una cosa pero no les digo ^_^)

Esta vez les pediré que no tengan mucho en cuenta por ejemplo lo de _"Primera mitad del siglo XVIII"_ , creo que en ese tiempo en Inglaterra todavía se hablaba de la monarquía (pero no como la de ahora) pero si me equivoco (aunque creo que no) por favor perdónenme :P.  También les diré que en este fic, para mí la historia de Harry Potter se desarrolla en nuestra época actual, por eso digo en el _"Siglo XXI"_ y no en el Siglo XX como en realidad sucede según la cronología de Rowling.

Y creo que cambiaré el título, es que el que puse no me convence de a mucho n_nUU jejejeje, y parece que esta vez sí me pasé, eso del Flash Back como que me quedó cursi o ¿qué creen? Pero la verdad es que casi lloro escribiendo cómo se le moría la mamá ;_; espero que no haya descrito esa escena insensiblemente.

¡Una cosa! Para las personas que ya antes han leído lo que escribo, aclararé algo sobre las parejas, en especial la de H/G.  Bueno, quizás este no es mi estilo pero esta vez quise intentar con lo del "Amor imposible" pero desde el punto de vista de Ginny.  También aclaro que ¡Soy fiel a H/G! Por favor sus partidarios, no me crucifiquen por poner a Harry con Cho O_o (Esa me cae mal pero tenía que poner algo de dificultad a la cosa) ¡Ah, sí! imagínense sólo por esta vez que Cho va en el mismo curso que Harry porque o sino no cuadra como ya notaron ^^UU

Bien, ¿Qué mas digo? Ya creo que hablé mucho :P Mmmm, pues espero todo tipo de comentarios ^_^, lo principal:  ¿Continúo o no? ^^UU ¿Les parece interesante la idea? ^o^

Bueno, les agradezco de nuevo por leer, espero les haya gustado este capítulo ^_^ y claro ¡¡Reviews por fis!! No les cuesta nadita, pueden escribirme qué les pareció o criticarme de todo si quieren ^_-

¡No olviden el botoncito morado y Arigato!

Annia 

_ "Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	2. Un favor para tener en cuenta

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0* ** ------  Cambio de época.****

****************        ------  Cambio de escena.__

**_Summary:_**  Un reino próspero, un castillo, un rey y una hermosa princesa algo ¿Caprichosa o sensata?... dejar el lujoso palacio para convertirse en una aldeana común es una idea realmente descabellada que cambiará su vida drásticamente.  El destino viene siendo más que una realidad... ¿Crees en él?...

**_Disclaimer:_**  Todo de pinta de Rowling no es mío, sólo uno que otro personaje ^_^ ¡Vamos! No es para demandar, es sólo entretención mía y suya ^_-

UNA ILUSIÓN, UN DESTINO Por Annia 

2

Estaba angustiada, para qué negarlo.  Después de todo lo que habían hecho ella y sus amigos en la biblioteca ¿Cómo más podía sentirse?  Bueno, ya no debía pensar más en eso, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía que mortificarse más.  Consideraba que estuvo bien aceptar la sugerencia de Harry:

  _- Por lo pronto lo mejor es no preocuparnos y dejar las cosas así, no empeorarlas_ – había dicho él sensatamente – _vamos, tenemos que irnos, no querrán sumar a las faltas la inasistencia a clases ¿O sí?_

Y así habían hecho.  Luego de haber más o menos "arreglado" el desorden, cada uno se había dirigido a su aula respectiva.  Ginny había marchado con sus compañeros de sexto grado, Ron y Harry fueron a _Adivinación_ y por último, ella, aunque estuviera en el mismo curso que los dos chicos, tuvo que separarse de ellos pues desde tercero no veía clases con Trelawney.  Y ahora que lo pensaba, aún no entendía cómo sus dos amigos perdían su tiempo con las patrañas de aquella profesora.

Sin embargo, el que estuviera en otra clase en esos momentos, no ayudaba mucho.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿La razón? Una palabra:  Aritmancia.  A su vista signos, símbolos y más signos hacían que ya estuviera desesperada, francamente no sabía por qué a su cerebro no llegaba la luz si nunca tenía problema en solucionar un simple ejercicio y la materia siempre le había sido fácil.  Bien, debía de concentrarse, sólo eso, concentrarse... una vez más y... ¡Rayos! ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Ella era Hermione Granger, la prefecta de su casa y la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts, era para que hubiera sido la primera en terminar y estuviera adelantando trabajo en esos momentos, pero no ¡Lo único que se le ocurría era estar nula y tener a una cabecita pelirroja en sus pensamientos! Ay no, ¡Qué estaba pensando! No y no ¿Qué hacía ese estúpido en su mente? Ya basta, debía concentrarse, debía trabajar... pero es que ese beso... ¡No otra vez! No debía pensar en eso, él había sido un atrevido, un descarado, ¡Eso era sin duda!... Ow, ¿Entonces por qué no podía odiarlo?...

  _- ¿Hermione?... ¿Hermione?... Houston llamando a Granger - _

  _- ¿Uh?_ – la chica del pelo enmarañado volvió en sí sobresaltada, ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

  _- Hasta que por fin me pones atención - _

La voz a su lado derecho hizo que se volteara.  Hermione sonrió apenada al comprobar quién era.

  _- Lo siento Ernie, estoy un poco distraída - _

  _- ¿Distraída? ¡Yo diría es estás en la luna!_ – bromeó el chico.

  _- Oh, no digas eso_ – dijo Hermione divertida mientras el comentario le hacía recordar casualmente cierto detalle.

  _- Me extraña araña - _

  _- ¿Qué dijiste?_ – la voz del chico la cogió desprevenida.

  _- Dije que me extrañas, ni siquiera has empezado - _

  _- ¿A qué te...? Oh, cierto_ – comprendió Hermione luego de observar que el chico señalaba el trabajo en el pupitre y habló avergonzada – _yo, sí, lo que pasa es que, bueno yo... -_

  _- ¿No entiendes el tema?_ – le interrumpió sorprendido Macmillan.

  _- Oh, sí, bueno, no, es decir_ – la joven se estaba trabando al hablar, ¿Por qué se mostraba tan insegura? no era común en ella.

  _- No prestabas atención a la explicación de Vector ¿No es así?_ – comentó Ernie como si fuera un regaño.

  _- Bueno, la verdad es que... no_ – admitió Hermione resignada – _estaba en las nubes, no sé que me pasó - _

El joven Macmillan la miró fijamente ante esto último y luego le sonrió como cómplice.

  _- Hermione Granger ¿Por qué estás tan indisciplinada?_ – dijo negando con la cabeza fingiendo seriedad – _primero destrozas la biblioteca y ahora no te interesan las clases ¿Qué será de ti? - _

  _- ¡Oye! ¡Fue sólo un accidente!_ – le replicó ella.

  _- Ts, ts, ts, ahora te ganarás un gran castigo_ – Ernie movía su dedo índice de un lugar a otro y una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapaba – _hiciste enojar de verdad a Pince y no te expulsarán, te felicito amiga, no muchos pueden lograr eso, ¡Es una hazaña fenomenal! Oye, hace mucho quiero hacer algo similar, uno de estos días tienes que ser mi mentora –_

  _- ¡No digas tonterías!_ – río Hermione codeándolo – _aunque bueno, ahora que lo dices sí me merezco el título de fenomenal_ – añadió con burla y ambos prorrumpieron en risas.

  _- ¡Granger, Macmillan!_ – la imponente presencia de la profesora Vector se apareció ante ellos con un gesto severo - _¡10 puntos menos para cada uno por no estar trabajando! ¡A comportarse! - _

Los dos aludidos miraron avergonzados a su profesora y asintieron sin chistar.  Hermione se sintió peor, no sabía cuantos puntos les iban a quitar por el "incidente" pero seguramente muchos, ¡Y ahora esto! Ouw, no era su día.

Vector al cumplir su cometido se retiró y fue a ver a otros estudiantes.  Ernie abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró enseguida al observar a su compañera, se veía triste.  No le gustaba verla así, debía intentar hacerla reír.

  _- Ouch, recorte de puntaje, ¿Si ves? esto es lo que me gano por tu influencia_ – le dijo a Hermione sin poder contener una leve risa.

La chica giró hacia él sorprendida por el comentario.  Ernie al captar su atención hizo una mueca exagerada de "¡Pobre de mí!" y una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de ella.

  _- ¿No será al revés?_ – ironizó la joven sonriéndole.

  _- Como sea_ – Ernie se encogió de hombros con el mismo gesto de ella mientras se alegraba de nuevo por darle ánimo – _mejor déjame ayudarte, o sino no acabas el ejercicio_ – y diciendo esto se acercó más a la chica.  

Hermione se vio incómoda al tenerlo tan cerca, pronto un leve rubor se posó en sus mejillas.  Desvió su cabeza ligeramente y sonrió ante el detalle del joven.

  _- Gracias_ – le dijo – _pero conste que me tienes que explicar muy bien_ – añadió en broma.

  _- Lo sé, lo sé, si no lo hago de seguro que me degollas si repruebas _– dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

  _- ¡Hey! - _

  _- Era broma, era broma_ – se corrigió divertido.

La joven negó con la cabeza sonriendo.  ¡Qué chico! Ese era sin lugar a dudas Ernie Macmillan.  Desde que ambos fueron prefectos había surgido entre ellos una divertida amistad.  No se tenían tanta confianza como la que por ejemplo ella profesaba con Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero los dos se agradaban.  Ernie tenía un gran carisma y se lo contagiaba a ella, a parte de sus mejores amigos, era uno de los pocos que lograba hacerla reír con ganas y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.  Era por eso que le tenía un gran aprecio y estaba segura que él también a ella.

  _- ... y así se hace esta operación ¿Entiendes?_ – Ernie le había hablado y otra vez no estaba prestando atención, ¡Qué vergüenza!

  _- Ow, lo siento_ – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras se volteaba hacia él, se inclinaba y juntaba las palmas de sus manos - _¿Me puedes explicar otra vez? ¿Sí? por fis, por fis_ – dijo fingiendo un tono meloso.

Ernie se sonrió, vaya chica, todo lo que tenía que hacer por ella, y a pesar de todo siempre terminaba complaciéndola.

  _- Bien, bien, no tienes que rogarme, sé que soy indispensable para ti – _comentó con orgullo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

  _- Ni lo sueñes_ – especificó Hermione.

  _- ¿No me crees? Oh, ya vas a ver, ya vas a ver_ – y se volteó dándole la espalda.

  _- Está bien, lo acepto, ¡Pero sólo por esta vez!_ – puntualizó la chica haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

  _- ¿Ya lo ves? Sí te soy indispensable_ – dijo Ernie ahora mirándola directamente contento de sí mismo por haber logrado su cometido.

  _- Ya me hiciste aceptarlo_ – comentó la chica con buen humor para que no siguiera – _ahora sí, ¿Me puedes seguir explicando? -_

Ernie asintió con una amplia sonrisa y agregó complacido:

  _- Sí, ya puedo_ – 

************

  _- ¡¿Eso paso?!_ – exclamó sorprendido un chico rubio sentado a la derecha de la joven pelirroja – _Vaya amiga, creo que tus amiguitos de séptimo son una mala influencia_ – comentó en broma ganándose una mirada enojada por parte de la aludida.

  _- Eso no es gracioso Colin - _

  _- Sabes que lo dijo en broma Ginny_ – intervino en tono tranquilizador una chica alta, delgada, de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado que se sentaba atrás de la joven Weasley.   

  _- Pero fuera de charla, esta vez sí que los van a castigar _– dijo el chico de cabellos y ojos negros que se encontraba al lado de la chica que había hablado - _¿Tienes idea de todas las reglas que han roto? - _

  _- Ni me lo recuerdes Adam_ – suspiró cansada Ginny – _hoy nos avisarán_ - 

  _- Te compadezco amiga, como es Madam Pince no se contentará con algo fácil, aunque creo que la mejor para decirte esto es Alyson _– dijo Colin.

  _- Fue una mala experiencia créeme_ – comentó fastidiada la aludida – _cuando terminé el castigo que me puso no pude moverme en dos días de lo cansada que estaba - _

  _- Ouw_ – se quejó Virginia imaginándose lo que le esperaba – _por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que no estaré sola_ – suspiró resignada.

  _- Eso es para que la próxima vez no se les vayan las luces_ – le dijo Colin como regaño. 

  _- Bueno, yo creo que ya entendieron el mensaje, aunque sí me extrañó de Hermione que estuviera metida en ese desastre, con lo disciplinada que es –_ expuso divertida Alyson negando con la cabeza. 

  _- En fin, como sea, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela Ginny, lo haré con gusto_ – dijo Adam dándole ánimos.

Virginia lo miró y soltó una risilla.

  _- Descuida, es muy amable de tu parte pero no te preocupes, no tendré problemas_ – contestó la pelirroja regalándole una gran sonrisa a lo que el joven calló y desvió la vista sonrojado.  

Los 4 compañeros no tuvieron oportunidad de seguir su conversación en el salón de clases puesto que inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y entró el profesor saludando a todos.  Los alumnos le correspondieron alegremente ya que él figuraba en la lista de sus profesores favoritos y tomando orden cada uno regresó a su puesto.

El educador vestía con una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada, parecía enfermo pero su sonrisa y ánimo demostraban lo contrario y se veía joven aunque su cabello castaño claro estuviera veteado de gris.  Avanzó entre las filas y finamente llegó a su escritorio.  Desde su sitio examinó el rostro de cada estudiante y luego sonriendo de nuevo, habló:

  _- Buenas tardes, siento la tardanza, bienvenidos a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -  _

************

Se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien.  Aún no había terminado el verano pero particularmente ese día ella tenía frío, sensación que se había ido por completo al tener dos fuertes brazos rodeándola.  Allí estaban los dos, en un rincón apartado del patio principal de Hogwarts, sentados en la grama bajo la sombra de un pino.  Nadie los molestaba pues los pasillos estaban la mayoría desiertos.  Habían tenido suerte esta vez, casualmente ella no tenía clases por ahora y supo que él tenía hora libre también pues la profesora de Adivinación no se había presentado, circunstancias que ambos aprovecharon muy bien y ya era tiempo, pues no habían estado a solas desde el día anterior.

Umm... que rico se sentía estar en sus brazos.  Ese chico, el gran Harry Potter, reconocido por todo el mundo mágico y perseguido por miles de chicas de todo el mundo, y sólo era para ella.  Ella, Cho Chang, era la única dueña del corazón del "Niño que Vivió", la única y podía darse el lujo de ello, sabía que era envidiada y no iba a cambiar ese premio por nada.  Él era apuesto, encantador, tierno, atento, respetuoso, detallista, besaba increíblemente... ¿Qué más podía pedir?.  ¡Qué buen partido se había ganado! Y lo mejor de todo:  ¡Sin esfuerzo!  Que curioso, ¡Ja! Y pensar que no lo habría descubierto ni volteado a mirar de no ser por esa chica, Weasley, esa pobretona.  Un día de estos debía darle las gracias... ¡Nah! ¡Sería una tontería!   

  _- Cho..._ – la llamaron dulcemente.

La aludida abrió los ojos y se incorporó para mirar a su chico.  Harry le sonreía.  _"¡Adorable! Y sólo mío"_  pensó regocijada.

  _- ¿Dime?_ – Cho se había separado de él y le hablaba melosamente. 

Harry soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

  _- No es nada, sólo pensé que te habías dormido - _

  _- Me hubiera encantado_ – respondió ella acercándose más al joven – _pero no estaba cansada, me puse fue a pensar - _

  _- ¿Y se puede saber en qué?_ – le preguntó su novio con interés.

  _- Es en quién_ – le corrigió Cho riendo – _en ti tontito _– y le pinchó la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder ella ya lo había abrazado por el cuello.

  _- Ouw_ – no pudo evitar quejarse él cuando ella se recargó en su hombro izquierdo.

  _- ¿Qué sucede?_ – cuestionó Chang separándose.

  _- No, nada_ – se apresuró a decir el chico desviando la cabeza.  Cho lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él tuvo que explicar – _No pasa nada, sólo que aún estoy un poco lastimado por la caída, ya sabes, en la biblioteca - _

Cho asintió y luego lo vio con curiosidad.

  _- Oye, sé de todo el daño que causaron pero no me has dicho cómo ocurrió, ¿Por qué te caíste? - _

  _- Eeeh, jejeje, bueno... -_

Harry reía nervioso.  No podía decirle a su novia que se había caído porque dos chicas – así fueran sus mejores amigas – lo estaban abrazando muy "estrechamente" y le habían hecho perder el equilibrio.  Cho en ocasiones era muy celosa.

  _- ¿Y bien?_ – insistió la joven.

  _- Pues sólo me caí_ – respondió él restándole importancia.

  _- Sí, pero ¿Por qué? - _

  _- Porque... porque... porque estábamos ahí y me tropecé, y caí sobre la silla y empujé los estantes y bueno, ya sabes el resto_ – contestó Harry aliviado de encontrar una respuesta a tiempo. 

La chica lo miró no muy convencida pero prefirió dejarlo así.  Luego averiguaría por su cuenta.

  _- ¡Harry!_ – exclamó un chico pelirrojo acercándose a la pareja.

Cho resopló, ¿Es que acaso siempre tendrían que interrumpirlos? Primero esa mañana la chica Weasley y ahora su hermano mayor ¡Qué familia! ¡Lo único que ella quería era pasar _a solas_ una tarde con su novio!

  _- Te llevo buscando hace como media hora, ¡Tú y tu manía de perderte! –_ continuó el pelirrojo algo molesto – _Ah, hola Cho_ – añadió despreocupado al ver a la chica quien le sonrió apáticamente y lo saludó con la cabeza.

  _- ¿Qué sucede Ron?_ – le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo.

El aludido miró a Chang precavido y cogió al chico de lentes por el brazo levantándolo del suelo, importándole un pepino no ser cortés.

  _- Es Snuffles_ – le dijo Ron en voz baja como única respuesta.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró significativamente.  Ante esto Ron asintió con la cabeza y el chico de ojos verdes le sonrió mientras salía disparado hacia el interior del castillo sin acordarse de la chica con la cual estaba.  El pelirrojo soltó una risilla y corrió detrás de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en el patio, una chica se levantaba de un salto indignada.

  _- ¡Pero quién se cree!_ – exclamó Cho muy disgustada con las manos en la cintura refiriéndose exclusivamente a Harry - _¡Ni siquiera se despidió!_

************

Una voluta de humo plateado salió de la punta de su varita.  Avanzó en el aire y poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un hermoso fénix, el cual batió sus alas y se elevó majestuosamente para luego disolverse en pequeñas partículas.

Un extraño silencio imperó en todo el salón.  Nadie movió un solo músculo por la sorpresa y un "¡Whao!" se extendió rápidamente en todas las bocas de los presentes.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sonrió ampliamente por este resultado y se acercó a una joven pelirroja, quien estaba estática y con varita en mano.

  _- Ese fue un buen comienzo, 5 puntos para Gryffindor_ – le dijo el maestro complacido –_ no hay duda de que tienes gran potencial, te felicito Ginny -_

Virginia lo miró no acabándoselo de creer.  ¡Había hecho un Patronus! Bueno, duró poco, pero de todos modos lo había logrado.  Estaba muy contenta.  Ese encantamiento lo venían practicando hacía ya como 5 clases y hasta ahora sólo había obtenido que un chorro de gas plateado saliera de su varita.  Pero esta vez era diferente, ¡Invocó un Fénix! El profesor les había dicho que el encantamiento Patronus era un hechizo muy por encima del Nivel Corriente de Embrujo y su aspecto dependía del mago que lo conjurara.  Se sentía muy orgullosa, no sólo su encantamiento tenía la forma de una de las más hermosas aves mágicas del mundo, sino que también era la primera en convocarlo de todos sus compañeros.

Volvió a mirar a su profesor y le devolvió la sonrisa.

  _- Gracias profesor Lupin - _

Remus J. Lupin le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente y luego se dirigió a la clase entera.

  _- Muy bien todos, no deben desanimarse, si se concentran estoy seguro que muy pronto lograrán hacer un Patronus como el de su compañera.  Sé que al principio es difícil pero quiero que tengan confianza en sí mismos_ – alentó el profesor y sus alumnos asintieron decididamente.

Siguieron practicando.  Ginny decidió descansar un poco pues estaba agotada y sus amigos se le acercaron también a felicitarla.

  _- ¡Eso fue estupendo Ginny!_ – le dijo Adam Feexnez muy contento - _¡Un fénix es genial! -_

Colin Creevey y Alyson Bouchneet a su lado asintieron muy conformes y luego cada uno comentó su parecer mientras la pelirroja les agradecía y se ponía colorada.

Pasaron unos minutos y la campana de término de clase sonó a la hora acordada.  Los alumnos fueron cada uno a sus puestos, recogieron sus mochilas y se despidieron de su profesor.  Ginny estaba a punto de salir del aula cuando la voz de Lupin pidiéndole que se quedara la hizo detenerse, asintió y volteó hacia Adam quien estaba justo delante de ella.

  _- Los veo luego_ – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.  El chico pareció desilusionado pero le sonrió y se despidió con un _"Sí, nos vemos"_.

Lupin se había sentado tras de su escritorio arreglando unos pergaminos y Virginia se dirigió hacia él.  Cuando vio que ya no quedaba nadie en el salón, a la chica se le iluminó el rostro y habló emocionada.

  _- ¡Viste lo que hice Remus! ¿Qué piensas? ¿A poco un fénix no es excelente? - _

El aludido la vio con sorpresa y no pudo evitar reírse.

  _- ¿Qué?_ – preguntó ella desconcertada.

  _- Calma, calma, parece como si hubieras ganado la copa de Quidditch_ – se explicó Remus divertido a lo que la pelirroja se sonrojó visiblemente.

  _- Bueno, tampoco es para exagerar, sólo que me emocioné mucho, eso es todo_ – replicó ella – _aunque lo malo es que el patronos no me duró mucho, ¿Viste cómo se disolvió? – _añadió desilusionada.

  _- No tienes que ponerte así, te falta practicar un poco más para que sea estable pero vas muy bien, y sí, es muy impresionante que sea un fénix_ – le contestó el hombre sonriéndole.

Virginia lo vio fijamente y acabó asintiendo contenta.  Remus siempre sabía cómo reanimarla, lo consideraba una gran persona y le tenía gran confianza.  Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio, en su segundo año, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle.  Luego, cuando creció y se involucró directamente con el trío de Gryffindor entonces tuvo la oportunidad, entre otras cosas, de conocer mejor a su antiguo profesor y más aún en su quinto año cuando para sorpresa de todos, Lupin, por petición de Dumbledore, se reintegró a Hogwarts.  Y de eso ya un año, el profesor era muy amable y extrañamente la comprendía muy bien, por eso le eran placenteras las muchas ocasiones en las que se sentaban a hablar por horas y horas, tanto que incluso le llamaba por su nombre de pila y no "profesor", sólo que cuando estaban en clases delante de los demás alumnos siempre prefería ser más cortés.

Y bien, ahí estaba delante del hombre lobo esperan... Un momento ¿Hombre lobo? Ow, casi lo olvidaba.

  _- Por cierto, Remus, pronto será luna llena ¿No es así?, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás preparado? –_ le preguntó la joven con recato.  A Lupin le cogió desprevenido la pregunta pero sonrió.

  _- Gracias por preocuparte Ginny, descuida, ya me tomé la poción - _

  _- Qué bien_ – dijo la chica aliviada y continuó ligeramente divertida – _no vaya a pasar como la otra vez que... -_

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque un "Plop" se había escuchado y un elfo doméstico apareció delante de ellos.  La criatura sonreía y venía vestida de una manera muy extraña, con un diminuto chaleco rojo y dos calcetines de colores.

Ginny lo reconoció inmediatamente como Dobby, el elfo que Harry había liberado de los Malfoy.  Tanto ella como Lupin lo saludaron gustosamente y el elfo luego de hablar sumisamente como siempre le entregó al profesor un pedazo de pergamino enrollado.  Se despidió con tres venias y otro "Plop" anunció su desaparición.

Remus extrañado desenrolló el papel y leyó lo que ahí apuntaba.

  _- ¿Puedo preguntar qué dice?_ – dijo la pelirroja cohibida tras unos segundos cuando éste terminó de leer, después de todo era correspondencia ajena y no quería ser imprudente.

  _- Es de Dumbledore_ – expuso Lupin con una sonrisa – _no me explico cómo supo que tú me acompañabas pero ven, hay que ir -_

  _- ¿A dónde? - _

  _- Pues a su despacho, vamos, apúrate _– respondió Remus amablemente.

La chica lo miró supremamente desconcertada y se rascó la cabeza, ¿Para qué iban a ir a la oficina del director?.  Al ver esto, el licántropo le hizo un gesto impaciente y ella encogiéndose de hombros siguió a su profesor fuera del salón.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Una hermosa jovencita vestida modestamente, de aproximadamente 16 años, de cabello enmarañado color castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, correteaba por toda la sala de su casa a un pequeño niño de 12 años con los mismos rasgos de ella.  Se veía muy molesta y el niño en vez de dejarse coger seguía también corriendo mientras reía.

  _- ¡Jimmy Ashton, ven acá!_ – gritaba la chica con el ceño fruncido - _¡Deja de correr! ¡Oye, ¿Estás escuchándome?! ¡Es que si te atrapo...! -_

  _- ¿Crees que estoy loco? ¡No me alcanzarás Melissa!_ – exclamaba el pequeño soltando la carcajada.

  _- ¡Ugggg!_ – gimió la chica exasperada y siguió correteándolo.

¡Es que esta vez su hermano sí se las iba a pagar!, pensaba la joven fastidiada.  Ese pequeño se había atrevido a entrar sin su permiso a su habitación y lo peor de todo es que el descarado ¡Leyó su diario! ¡Eso no tenía perdón! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Era lo más sagrado para ella! ¡Es que si cogía a su hermanito se iba a llevar tal muenda que le dejaría viendo estrellas!

Los dos hermanos siguieron corriendo y no se percataron que la puerta principal de la casa se había abierto y una mujer madura, de cabello color castaño claro y ojos oscuros entró muy animada cargando dos bolsas con comida, llegó a la sala esperando ser recibida por sus hijos y en vez de eso se quedó con la boca abierta al ver los muebles corridos, dos estantes caídos y un florero roto.  Pasada la impresión fue calmadamente a la cocina, dejó los paquetes que traía consigo, regresó a la sala, miró de un lado a otro, respiró hondo, frunció el entrecejo, aclaró su garganta y...

  _- ¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!­ -   _

La chica y el niño pararon en seco al oír la voz tan conocida para ellos.  Se giraron hacia su madre y sudaron frío cuando contemplaron el desastre que habían hecho.  Oh oh, ahora sí estaban en problemas.

  _- Primero que todo hola y ¡Ahora mismo me explican que está sucediendo! ¡Melissa Ashton, tú eres la mayor, ¿Qué crees que hacías?!_ – profirió la mujer exaltada.

  _- Eeh, hola mamá, déjame explicarte_ – comenzó la joven pálida – _es que este mocoso_ – y aprovechó para coger al niño de un brazo – _entró a mi cuarto y tuvo el atrevimiento de leer mi diario_ – explicó indignada – _por eso lo estaba persiguiendo, para que aprendiera de una vez por todas –_ terminó y guardó silencio.  La madre la miró y luego a su hijo. 

  _- Jimmy ¿Es eso cierto?_ – preguntó perspicaz -  

  _- Em, bueno sí mamá, ¡Pero ella no tenía porque corretearme así! ¡Ya me había disculpado!_ – concluyó el pequeño molesto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza en actitud resignada y habló con calma:

  _- A ver los dos, Jimmy no tenías porqué leer el diario de Melissa, es personal y tú lo sabes, y Melissa, comprendo tu enojo pero no tenías porqué haber actuado de esa forma.  Ambos estarán castigados... - _

  _- ¡Pero mamá...!_ – interrumpieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

  _- Ya dije, ambos estarán castigados y empezaran su correctivo ahora mismo limpiando todo este desorden, no quiero oír quejas, debieron pensarlo antes.  Entonces si me disculpan, estaré en la cocina arreglando la alacena_ – y diciendo esto, la madre se despidió y abandonó la sala. 

La joven y el niño se miraron enojados como diciendo "Es tu culpa" pero sin poder hacer más comenzaron cada uno a arreglar, acomodaron los muebles, barrieron, limpiaron y al final terminaron sentados en el suelo supremamente agotados, pues ya antes habían gastado sus energías persiguiéndose.

Luego de un rato de haber descansado, la chica se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana de la sala para distraerse.  Como estaba abierta se asomó a la calle y sonriendo contempló todos los alrededores.

Era un hermoso día de verano en la capital del Imperio Inglés.  Los cielos estaban despejados, las colinas verdes, el palacio real se alzaba en toda su magnificencia en lo alto de una meseta y a sus pies se edificaba el pueblo de Londres.  Éste en cuestión se concentraba en una gran aldea, conformada de modestas y espaciosas viviendas de dos o tres niveles, la mayoría no muy distanciadas la una de la otra.  La aldea también tenía una plaza central, concurrida comúnmente y en la cual los aldeanos pasaban una feliz tarde y se reunían en las ocasiones especiales.  La plaza era la única empedrada, al contrario de las demás calles que conservaban su suelo natural.  La aldea era habitada por numerosas y amables familias, dedicadas cada una a su propio oficio en beneficio de la comunidad.  Gentes que vivían en tranquilidad, gozando de la paz del reino y enteramente fieles a su rey.

De pronto, la joven Ashton se sobresaltó, creyó haber oído algo, un sonido que había estado esperando.  Su rostro se iluminó al observar que se aproximaba un bello corcel negro marchando por las calles tranquilamente con su jinete a cuestas, cosa que no la sorprendió pues era casi habitual transportarse en aquellos animales.  La chica vio como el jinete guiaba su caballo hacia la panadería de la aldea y sonrió conteniendo la ansiedad mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente de color rosa.

  _- Tú misma te descubres Melissa, habías estado esperando a Zach ¿no? –_ dijo de repente Jimmy a su lado con voz pícara, también se había levantado del suelo y ahora veía hacia la calle.

Su hermana se giró inmediatamente hacia él con la cara encendida, no se sabía si era de la vergüenza o del coraje.

  _- ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!_ – exclamó molesta, el comentario de su hermano había sido por un detalle que éste había leído en su diario y la sacaba más de quicio.

  _- Bien, bien, pero no te enojes_ – dijo el pequeño en son de paz pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  Ella suspiró resignada y se volteó.

  _- Melissa_ – llamó la madre entrando a la sala.

  _- ¿Sí, mamá?_ - 

  _- Olvidé comprar el pan cuando salí_ – dijo la aludida con inquietud - _¿Podrías ir con el señor Jansen por mí? - _

Al escuchar esto la joven acrecentó su sonrisa, ¿Ir a la panadería? Con mucho gusto.  Aceptó el mandado de su madre y en un instante ya había salido de su casa.  Observó al corcel negro a pocos metros delante suyo y tomando velocidad logró alcanzar el paso del caballo.

  _- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado Zach?_ – preguntó al jinete armándose de valor.

El aludido bajó su vista sorprendido y al verla curvó sus labios, aceptando el saludo.

  _- Eres tú Melissa - _

Se trataba de un apuesto joven de aproximadamente 17 años, tenía el cabello alborotado de color azabache y una sublime mirada esmeralda consagraban su semblante maduro.  No obstante, lo que más lo caracterizaba era una particular cicatriz en forma de rayo grabada en su frente.

  _- ¿A dónde vas?_ – preguntó el chico a la joven parando su corcel cerca de una casa.

  _- Pues como veo, al mismo lugar que tú_ – respondió ella sonriéndole y señalando la casa cercana.

Zach movió su cabeza divertido y asintió.  Ambos avanzaron hacia la vivienda, que tenía una clase de extenso recinto a un costado en el cual se hallaba la panadería.  Ésta era la única que había en el pueblo y estaba a cargo de la familia Jansen que vendía todos sus productos de trigo "como pan caliente".  El recinto tenía a su entrada un mostrador y varios estantes atrás portaban la mercancía, en un rincón aguardaba el horno y en las mesas a su lado se preparaba la masa.

Un joven pelirrojo de 17 años, ojos azules, apuesto, alto, delgado y con diminutas pecas en la nariz, los recibió detrás del mostrador para atenderlos apenas entraron.

  _- ¡Zach!, veo que ya llegaste_ – dijo alegremente, y luego añadió casi incómodo viendo a la joven presente – _Ah, hola Melissa ¿Cómo te ha ido? _  

Zach sonrió maliciosamente por esta última frase y le devolvió gustosamente el saludo al pelirrojo.  Melissa por su parte intentó ignorar el tono cómo la había saludado y dibujó media sonrisa.

  _- Me ha ido muy bien Daniel, por cierto, creí que tu hermano, Gefry, estaría atendiendo, ¿No es a esta hora su turno? - _

  _- Sí, tienes razón, pero papá le pidió hoy que lo acompañara a la hacienda de Norbert_ – contestó Daniel con calma y continuó dirigiéndose a Zach – _Creí que te los encontrarías en el camino ¿No es de allí de donde vienes? -_   

  _- Pues sí, de allí vengo, pero seguramente cogieron por otra ruta distinta a la mía, no los he visto_ – dijo el chico de ojos verdes haciendo un gesto con la mano.

  _- Ya veo, bueno _– refirió el pelirrojo alzándose de hombros – _mejor díganme en qué les sirvo, ¿Qué pedirán? -_

A Zach y Melissa los cogió desprevenidos esta pregunta pero luego captaron que habían olvidado pedir sus encargos.  La chica asintió y pidió dos panes de queso, mientras que el joven solicitó un paquete de suspiros y 7 kilos de harina.

  _- Es para Thomas, quiere utilizarla para hacer no sé qué de una mezcla, se le ha dado por ser creativo en la cocina_ – explicó despreocupadamente Zach a Daniel cuando éste último se sorprendió con tanta cantidad de harina.  

  _- Pues el señor Neihglees sí es ocurrente, ¡7 kilos para sólo dos personas! –_ comentó Daniel asombrado.

  _- Ya sabes cómo es mi padrino_ – dijo Zach divertido encogiéndose de hombros.

Terminando sus pedidos, ninguno se retiró y los tres se quedaron a hablar de trivialidades.  Transcurrió por lo menos un cuarto de hora entre risas, comentarios sarcásticos, opiniones y... disgustos. 

  _- ¡Es que si tuvieras un poco más de tacto!_ – le decía fastidiada Melissa a Daniel por varios comentarios que él le había dicho. 

Daniel no alcanzó a responder porque un pequeño de 12 años había entrado al local.

  _- ¡Hola a todos!_ – saludó el pequeño.

  _- Jimmy ¿Qué haces acá?_ – preguntó Melissa fuera de onda.

  _- ¿Qué tal Daniel, Zach?_ – dijo el niño ignorando a su hermana – _Hey, Zach, ¿Qué opinas de Melissa? ¿Mi hermana no te ha dicho nada hasta ahora?_ – inquirió Jimmy pícaramente mientras la chica Ashton estaba que lo degollaba.

  _- Que no me ha dicho qué_ – refirió el ojiverde extrañado.

  _- Pues que a ella le gu..._ – comenzó el niño con el dedo índice levantado tipo explicación pero inmediatamente fue bloqueado por su hermana, quien le cubrió la boca desesperada.

Los dos jóvenes de 17 intercambiaron miradas desconcertados y luego voltearon a ver a los hermanos debatiéndose en soltarse uno y callar la otra.

  _- ¿Qué estaba diciendo tu hermano?_ – preguntó Daniel a Melissa con curiosidad.

  _- Nada, nada, ya me tengo que ir, gracias por los panes_ – respondió nerviosamente la chica mientras arrastraba a Jimmy a la salida – _Y ¡Recuerda lo que te dije Daniel!_ – añadió disgustada antes de salir.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y se giró también fastidiado.  Zach lo vio y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

  _- No te agrada ¿eh?_ – le dijo a su amigo.

  _- No es eso, Melissa es una buena chica sólo que a veces ¡Ugggh!_ – comentó Daniel exaltado – _¡A veces realmente me saca de quicio! –_ y Zach soltó la carcajada al oírlo ganándose una mirada enojada por parte del otro.

  _- Bueno, y... ¿Tu mamá? ¿Cómo está?_ – preguntó el chico de la cicatriz para desviar la atención.

  _- Está en la casa, supongo que cocinando_ – contestó - _¿Sabes? Creo que aún sigue molesta con Gefry -_

  _- ¿Por qué? - _

  _- Bueno, no le digas pero ella insiste en que ya es hora de que se case, que a los 22 es buen tiempo, sólo que mi hermano le dice que él aún no está listo y que deje de meterse en su vida_ – comentó riendo el pelirrojo.

  _- Pues él tiene razón - _

  _- Opino igual, jejeje, aunque yo de Gefry ya estaría seguro, la chica con la que sale es una joya - _

  _- ¿Y quién es? - _

  _- Creo que trabaja como criada, pero se da el lujo, sirve y vive en el palacio_ – dijo Daniel señalando por la ventana por la cual se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una parte del castillo real – _Me pregunto cómo será vivir allí, debe ser excelente -_

  _- No lo sé, debes tener razón_ – comentó Zach mirando también por la ventana.

  _- Por cierto, he oído a mi padre que pronto tendremos nuevo soberano, o mejor dicho soberana - _

  _- Es lógico_ – refirió Zach sin prestarle mucha importancia – _es tradición que el heredero al cumplir la mayoría de edad suba al trono -_

  _- Heredera querrás decir, la princesa Virginia es la única hija del rey Williams, será extraño servir a una reina ¿No lo crees? - _

  _- Sí, no es muy común –_ asintió Zach – _Ahora que la mencionas, ¿Alguna vez has visto a la princesa? _– preguntó con curiosidad – _porque ya llevo 6 años viviendo aquí, en Londres y esta es la hora de que no sé ni de qué color es su cabello -_

  _- Mmm, no, tampoco la he visto, parece ser que a la princesa no le gusta salir mucho del palacio_ – respondió el pelirrojo – _pero dicen que es muy hermosa -_  

  _- ¿Hermosa? Yo creo que no le gusta salir del castillo para ocultar que es fea hasta los huesos_ – dijo Zach con burla y al instante ambos chicos prorrumpieron en risotadas.

  _- ¡Ja! Zach, que nadie te oiga decir eso_ – le previno Daniel aún con ataques de risa.  El aludido se alzó de hombros.

  _- Sólo espero que para ser mujer gobierne bien a Inglaterra - _

Zach dijo esto en tono divertido y guiñándole un ojo al otro chico.  Al momento se percató de que ya debía volver a casa así que pagó su pedido, montó en su caballo con lo que había comprado y se marchó, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo pelirrojo.

************

El movimiento seco del sable cortó el aire precipitándose al suelo.  El hombre que lo portaba retrocedió y atacó de nuevo lográndolo cruzar con la espada de su contrincante.  Una chica era su oponente y a pesar de que usaba un largo y sencillo vestido llegaba a su nivel.

El hombre rubio y de ojos oscuros sonrió complacido y empujó con más fuerza a la otra espada causando que la chica retrocediera un poco.  El semblante de ella cambió a uno decidido, aflojó sus brazos y giró sobre sí misma a la vez que su largo cabello escarlata se ondeaba.  Al quitarse ella de en medio, el hombre se inclinó irremediablemente hacia delante, hizo un esfuerzo para recuperarse lo más pronto posible logrando voltearse hacia ella, pero la joven fue más rápida y con un ágil movimiento de su espada golpeó el sable de él haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Él estaba indefenso y ahora era el turno de ella para sonreír mientras apuntaba la punta de su espada en la garganta de su oponente.

  _- Fin del duelo –_ dijo la joven triunfante.

Sonriendo resignado, el hombre de aproximadamente 40 años asintió.  Ante su respuesta, la chica bajó su espada y la introdujo en la funda que llevaba a su cintura.  Por su parte, él hizo lo mismo con su sable y luego en posición solemne, ambos se pusieron frente a frente haciendo una venia.

  _- He mejorado mucho ¿No lo cree Lord Henry?_ – comenzó ella tomando un descanso.

  _- Así es Virginia, tienes mucho potencial_ – afirmó el hombre muy convencido y la princesa le sonrió – _fue buena idea que tomaras clases de esgrima, eres una excelente alumna, estoy seguro que David estará orgulloso de lo que has logrado -_

Aquel era Lord Henry Deutsch y hacía ya más de dos años que se había convertido en el maestro personal de la princesa de Inglaterra por petición de la misma.  Lord Henry era perteneciente a una familia noble, de muy alto rango, que siempre había mantenido relaciones cercanas con la Corte Real.  Era por eso que él y el Rey David Williams de Inglaterra habían crecido juntos de niños y hasta estos días conservaban una íntima amistad.  Lord Henry llamaba al rey por su nombre y de igual forma a la princesa, quien lo estimaba y le tenía gran confianza.

  _- Gracias por sus halagos_ – dijo la joven alegre – _Puede que el arte de la espada sea sólo para hombres, sin embargo eso no impide que yo pueda aprenderlo, el que lo practique no significa que deje de ser una dama y comportarme como tal.  Siempre me ha parecido un deporte emocionante, me brinda entretención y me inspira seguridad; como dice usted, mi padre quizás esté orgulloso de mí, pero ya sabe, él aún se empeña en que no es adecuado para mí_ – terminó Virginia algo decepcionada.

  _- David puede ser algo testarudo a veces, milady_ – comentó Lord Henry sensatamente – _pero no debes preocuparte por eso, tu padre te ama y sé que te comprenderá -_

La princesa observó a su maestro y luego asintió con la cabeza sonriente.  A continuación se oyeron dos sutiles campanadas en el gran salón, provenían de un antiguo reloj colgado en la pared que marcaba las dos de la tarde.

  _- Por cierto, Virginia, hay algo importante que debo informarte – _habló Lord Henry tras meditar unos segundos.

  _- ¿Qué sería?_ – indagó la joven extrañada.

  - _Verás, tus clases prácticamente han terminado, ya eres una experta en el manejo de la espada y no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte - _

  _- ¿Es eso cierto?_ – dijo ella sorprendida.

  _- Lo es milady, aprendes con una rapidez sorprendente, sólo bastarían como máximo dos clases para terminar el curso - _

  _- Ya veo_ – murmuró pensativa – _Debo aceptar que por una parte me alegra pero no niego que me agradaba recibir sus clases – _el hombre al oír esto inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento.  Ella suspiró, dudaba si decir o no lo que la inquietaba, pero al fin continuó – _Cambiando de tema, Lord Henry, he sabido que pronto dejará Londres, ¿Es verdad? - _

  _- Te informaron bien _– confirmó el hombre – _Oxford requiere un gobernador y yo me ofrecí para el cargo, tu padre fue muy justo en aceptarme - _

Virginia calló cavilando sus ideas por unos segundos y seguidamente habló:

  _- Lord Henry, en todos estos años de conocerlo usted se ha ganado mi entera confianza -  _

  _- Es grato que me diga eso milady_ – contestó el hombre rubio con respeto y una sonrisa.

  _- Por la confianza que me ha dado y que le profeso, le pediré esta vez que aguarde en el castillo y tenga la gentileza de escucharme - _

  _- ¿Sucede algo Virginia? _– preguntó preocupado el hombre.

  _- Descuide_ – le dijo la aludida sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza – _acompáñeme a mi habitación, será una larga charla -_

La joven avanzó sin esperar respuesta y su desconcertado maestro de esgrima no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, después de todo no podía desobedecer a su futura reina.

************

En la sala de recibimiento que hacía parte de su habitación, la princesa Virginia se encontraba sentada junto a Lord Henry, y de pie su criada personal, Alice, los veía preocupada, pensando que lo que su ama quería hacer era simplemente una locura.

Virginia había terminado de hablar hacía unos pocos segundos y el único hombre presente callaba intentando asimilar todo lo dicho por su princesa.

  _- Virginia ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que me estás pidiendo?_ – dijo Lord Henry de repente algo exaltado.

  _- Lo he hecho, y muy bien, de no ser así no se lo habría dicho_ – contestó la joven con semblante firme.

  _- Milady, esto... sinceramente... esto es una locura_ – confesó Deutsch mirándola fijamente.

Alice quien estaba un poco apartada, respiró con alivio pues estaba segura de que el Lord lograría convencer a su ama de abandonar sus planes.

  _- Tengo confianza en ti Henry y por eso he acudido a tu persona_ – profirió Virginia tuteándolo por primera vez – _Lo que te he dicho no es algo que pongo a consideración, no trates de convencerme de lo contrario porque no lograrás nada_ – advirtió la princesa – _Espero que..._ - 

  _- Nada, Virginia_ – la interrumpió Henry – _¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante cosa? No estoy de acuerdo y no cuentes conmigo _- 

  _- Ya tomé una decisión Henry_ – expresó ella con el ceño fruncido.

  _- Virginia, no..._ – el hombre chascó la lengua en señal de desapruebo.  Se sintió mal porque estaba seguro que su princesa no cambiaría de parecer a pesar de todos los argumentos que él expusiera – _Entiéndelo por favor, es insensato de parte tuya el querer abandonar el castillo y vivir como una aldeana común.  Tú eres una princesa, incluso pronto heredarás el trono, no es digno para ti convivir entre los plebeyos.  Además me estás pidiendo que guarde el secreto y finja que vivirás en Oxford conmigo y mi familia por una temporada, no sería capaz, tampoco me parece justo mentirle a tu padre, es mi amigo y me sentiría muy mal_ – continúo el rubio tratando de persuadirla.

  _- Comprendo tu posición Henry, para mí tampoco será fácil mentirle a mi padre pero tengo que hacerlo, de lo contrario nunca me permitirá cumplir mis deseos.  Ahora soy yo la que te pide que lo entiendas, por una vez en mi vida me gustaría ser libre, sólo por una vez, es por eso que iré a la aldea haciéndome pasar como una de ellos, no tendré problemas, sé lo que tengo que hacer – _afirmó Virginia con semblante firme – _No he olvidado mis responsabilidades, si es lo que te preocupa, sólo serán unos meses, volveré para el proceso de coronación y todo retornará a la normalidad – _

Lord Henry enmudeció y se quedó mirándola fijamente.  No podría, no sería correcto, si David se enterara...

  _- Dudas, lo sé, pero insisto en que me hagas ese favor, si no lo haces por mi padre entonces hazlo por mí _– dudó un poco y añadió como quien no quiere – _Si aún persistes en negarte entonces tendré que recurrir a mi autoridad sobre ti... por mi posición me debes obediencia -_

La tensión reinó en la habitación.  Maestro y alumna se veían sin parpadear.  Lord Henry vivía una terrible batalla interior y Virginia estaba decidida.  Finalmente luego de unos minutos y tras de pensarlo repetidas veces, el hombre suspiró resignado y asintió.

Alice, quien observaba se sintió angustiada por esa decisión.  Ahora no dudaba que tanto su ama como el Lord estaban cometiendo una locura.

Virginia por su parte respiró aliviada y sonrió abiertamente, feliz de que Henry hubiera aceptado su petición.

  _- No olvidaré el favor que me haces Henry, no lo olvidaré - _

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

Hola¡¡¡ Uff, por fin el 2 chap¡ Y yo como que le dejo el título al fic así n_nUU.  Disculpen la demora por favor, en serio que estaba trabada, ¡La musa no me quería venir!.  Menos mal que ya terminé y pienso que me quedó bien ^^ ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Les gustó?

Wo¡ tantos reviews¡ muchas gracias, su apoyo es muy importante n_n  Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron su review ^^  y a los que leyeron pero no dejaron comentario, también muchas gracias y por fis, anímense a escribirme ¿Sí? ^o^  

Bue, a ver, qué digo ^^UU  Pues traté de hacer el capítulo más entretenido, aunque, bueno, no avancé mucho pero es que ya llevaba muchas hojas jejeje :P  De todos modos ya vimos más o menos las nuevas relaciones, los compañeros de Ginny, también ¿Hermione y Ernie amigos? Según como es Ernie en mi fic, sí está bien :D.  Y la escena de Harry y Cho ¬¬U bue, me tocó hacerla, ¡Pero uy!, mejor no opino.  ¿Pero qué decía Ron sobre lo de Snuffles? :D jejejeje, me encantó como Harry dejó tirada a Cho (yo tan mala :P)   

¡¿Y Qué les pareció Remsie?! ^o^ ¡Tan lindo! **^^** Remus es uno de mis adultos favoritos (y Sirius no se queda atrás **^^**)  Ya ven que Ginny le tiene mucha confianza ahora, digamos que uno con el tiempo siempre termina conociéndose bien n_n.

Bien, pues ya narré más cosas sobre el panorama en el siglo XVIII, más personajes, más diálogos y el plan de la princesa va viento en popa ^_^  ¡Qué chica tan persistente! Hasta que convenció a Lord Henry, lo va a poner a mentirle al rey, ^^UU.  ¿Y qué piensan de Melissa y su hermanito? Yo la comprendo, a mí no me gustaría que leyeran algo tan privado como mi diario, ese niñito tan pícaro jejejeje, y de paso casi la delata frente a Zach :P  Por cierto, ¿Qué les parece este joven? Por lo visto a parte de ser muy apuesto monta muy bien su corcel ^o^ (a quién no le gustan los caballitos? ^^ a mí personalmente me encanta montar en ellos)  Y ahora qué opinan de Daniel? Ese pelirrojo tan lindo, jejeje :D  y qué tal esos dos chicos hablando así de la princesa? Ja¡ si ella supiera esos comentarios ^o^  Y de paso mostré un poco el pensamiento machista de ese entonces (¬¬), pues para que vean, ahora tendrán una reina y no un rey :P 

A ver, aclaro una cosita _muy importante_:   como ya dije antes las dos épocas NO están unidas pero los personajes del siglo XVIII (la mayoría) tienen su, por así decirlo, "contrapartida", para que sea más fácil y se hagan una idea, así que sólo tienen que guiarse por las descripciones que pongo ;D.  Por ejemplo,  la princesa Virginia pues obviamente es Ginny; el joven Zach es Harry, Daniel es Ron, Melissa es Hermione, etc,  ¿Ya? ^_^

Y por si algo, si alguien tiene alguna duda respecto a eso no más díganmela y yo se las aclaro con mucho gusto n_n

Les voy a pedir una cosita, verán, ya dije antes que tengo otra historia pendiente, y este fic es como si fuera dos en uno, por eso es que me tardaré haciendo los capítulos, tengo que inventar en una época y en la otra, sólo espero que me comprendan y me tengan paciencia, por favor ^_^

Y ahora las respuestas a sus reviews:

**_Hermione-weasley9:_**  Hola¡ gracias por escribirme, fuiste la primera que me envió un review en la primera ocasión que publiqué este fic, arigato¡ ^_^  Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero perdóname por no haber actualizado rápido ^^UU.  Ya no te quedes intrigada, la historia va cogiendo forma como ves, ojalá que agrade este chap n_n  Chao¡

**_Nia 88:_**  Qué tal?¡ te encuentro otra vez¡ ^o^ arigato por tu review, eres la primera que me escribió en esta versión del fic, gracias.  ¿Te encantó? ^o^ jejeje, ojalá te siga agradando este segundo capítulo, ¿Qué opinas?.  Bue, trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo pero siempre me tardo ^^UU comprensión pliss.  ¿Y quién se ha creído Cho? Jajaja, te comprendo, a mí también me cae re mal, incluso me dio rabia escribiendo la escena de ella y Harry juntos pero me gustó como terminó, jejeje :P.  Entonces gracias de nuevo y nos leemos¡ ^_^

**_Zapping:_**  Hey¡ gracias por tu comentario, que bien que te parezca así, y como ya ves, lo continué ^_-, el 2 chap arriba¡ ¿Qué te parece? Espero que te siga gustando, me esforcé mucho haciéndolo ^^UUU.  Bue, arigato otra vez y bye bye¡

**_HaRuKa4:_**  Hola¡¡ te agradezco el review n_n.  Ya lo seguí, ya lo seguí ^^UU, me comentas que te parece el segundo capítulo ¿Sí? ;D.  A mí también me encantan las parejas que mencionas¡  en especial me fascinan H/G y Hr/R¡ ^o^  Oye, ¿Ya te leíste el quinto libro? Porque yo no y mencionas a Neville/Luna ^^ ¿Es que pasa algo entre ellos dos o qué? :P.    Jejejeje, opino igual, de Hermione que me quedo ahí estancada, disfrutando, y no le pegaría una cachetada, antes le premio con otro beso ^_-.  Nos leemos¡

**_Vannet av Galskap:_**  Qué hay?¡ Wo, ¿Excelente? ¡Gracias! n_n  Arigato por tu review, ya lo continué como ves, espero que este chap también te guste ^_^.  ¿Si o no que es genial? Siempre me ha gustado ese tema de las épocas antiguas, a quién no le gustaría vivir en un castillo, ser una princesa, vivir con todas esas comodidades, llevar lujosos vestidos, asistir a esos bailes¡¡  Bue, nada cuesta soñar ^^UUU.  Yep, no te preocupes, con Cho no lo dejaría ni porque me pagaran¡ ^_-  también me cae pésimo ;D.  Igualmente saludos y chau¡ n_n

**_Phoebe25:_**  Holis¡¡  gracias por escribirme n_n, qué bien que te haya gustado, ¿Yo con mucha imaginación? **^^** wo, nadie me había dicho eso hasta ahora, jejeje, gracias.  Pos ya ves, aquí está la continuación, perdona la tardanza, Y ¿Qué te parece este segundo capítulo? Ojalá te guste :D.  A las dos nos cae mal Cho, bien por eso ^_-  y ¡Sip! fieles a H/G¡ podés creer que no sé como pero me enamoré de esa pareja, ¡Simplemente me encanta! ^_^.  Un abrazo y chao¡ ;D

**_Morgana8:_** ¡¡Hola!! Nos vemos de nuevo¡  Y sip, como lo mencionaste, aquí yo otra vez ^_-   ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! Ya verás que me esforzaré a montones para que este fic sea bueno ;D.  Bueno, Ginny no se atormenta tanto al no ser correspondida por Harry pero aún está la chispa, y lastimosamente luego tendré que dar paso a hechos en la historia acerca de eso, después de todo el amor nunca es fácil y menos el estar juntos u_u.  Ya sabrás que a mí también me encantan los H/G¡ n_n  y a propósito, ¡¿Te gustó tanto "Flores Negras"?! ^o^ Wo, muchas gracias¡ y no te preocupes, no me molesta, antes me halaga mucho que la hayas guardado en el disco, como escritora es algo muy especial que lo tengan así a uno en cuenta :D.  Acerca de tu petición, la comprendo, descuida, no es molestia.  Y verás, yo tampoco me he leído aún el quinto libro, ^^UU, estoy esperando pacientemente a que llegue pero en español a mi pais todavía, es que prefiero leerlo en mi idioma, tampoco es que sea súper buena leyendo en inglés pero para mí le quitaría la "esencia" al libro si lo hago n_n.  Bueno, no voy a negar que sí me he enterado de varios detalles pero no creo que los incluya en esta historia, y si llega la ocasión en que lo haga entonces lo avisaré como tú me pides ;D.  Gracias también por considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas, me complace mucho n_n.  Un beso, chao¡

**_Erika19:_**  Hola¡¡  te agradezco el review ^^, me alegra que te guste, aquí está el 2 chap ¿Qué te parece?  Harry y Ginny también me fascinan juntos, ya lo verás ^_-  Entonces nos vemos y de nuevo gracias¡ n_n

**_LuLu PoTtEr:_**  Qué tal? Gracias por tu comentario¡ Que bien que te encante, como ves, aquí está la continuación, me cuentas qué opinas ¿Vale? Bye¡ ^_^

Weno, pues muchas gracias por leer, espero les esté gustando el fic y ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! :D  Así sea para decirme que perdieron su tiempo leyendo :P (Ojalá no sea así ^^UU)

¡Opriman el botoncito de Go y Arigato!

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	3. Bajo el antifaz

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0* ** ------  Cambio de época.****

****************        ------  Cambio de escena.__

**_Summary:_**  Un reino próspero, un castillo, un rey y una hermosa princesa algo ¿Caprichosa o sensata?... dejar el lujoso palacio para convertirse en una aldeana común es una idea realmente descabellada que cambiará su vida drásticamente.  El destino viene siendo más que una realidad... ¿Crees en él?...

**_Disclaimer:_**  Todo de pinta de Rowling no es mío, sólo uno que otro personaje ^_^ ¡Vamos! No es para demandar, es sólo entretención mía y suya ^_-

UNA ILUSIÓN, UN DESTINO Por Annia 

3

"Melinda Williams" 

**_"Amada esposa y devota madre"_**

Se leía en letras góticas sobre una lúgubre lápida bien cuidada.  Allá, atravesando el fastuoso jardín real y llegando a una especie de mausoleo, Virginia Williams visitaba la tumba de su madre.  Arrodillada sobre la grama, la princesa permanecía en silencio contemplando el nombre grabado, evocando dulces recuerdos y meditando sobre la decisión que otrora había tomado.

El vestido fino que traía se estaba estropeando por la tierra y no parecía importarle.  Extrañamente, esta vez su roja cabellera no era ondeada por el viento a pesar de que éste soplaba alrededor suyo.  Ese día lo llevaba recogido completamente en un rodete.

  _- Sé feliz..._ – murmuró Virginia quedamente al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a su madre de niña.  Una sonrisa se fue dibujando poco a poco en su rostro y sus ojos azules adquirieron un brillo especial – _una promesa se debe cumplir mamá... sé que probablemente sea una locura lo que voy a hacer pero... _– soltó una risita – _seré libre, tendré una experiencia totalmente nueva, no me arrepentiré de ello_ – hizo una pausa y luego añadió en voz baja como si la hubieran reprendido – _perdóname por lo de... bueno, ya sabes... pero fue necesario... - _ 

Unas pisadas acercándose la sobresaltaron e hicieron que guardara silencio.  Al voltearse se encontró con un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, vestido muy gallardamente y con presencia imponente.  Era de ojos azules pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era su cabellera rojiza igual a la de la joven.

La chica le sonrió al reconocerlo. 

  _- Sabía que estarías aquí cuando no te encontré en tu habitación_ – dijo él sonriéndole cálidamente – _supongo que te estabas despidiendo - _

  _- Así es papá, no podría irme sin decirle adiós_ – respondió ella posando suavemente un ramillete de flores sobre la lápida e incorporándose luego – _creo que ya es tiempo ¿No es así? -_

David Williams observó a su hija por unos segundos y un alo de tristeza se proyecto en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

  _- No discutiré tu decisión Virginia, ya hemos hablado de ello, aún así no te puedo ocultar que me entristece el que te marches, me harás mucha falta_ – soltó el rey de Inglaterra tomando a su hija por los hombros.

Virginia en un impulso rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y se asió fuertemente a él.  También se sentía triste y aunque permaneciera en Londres, extrañaría a su padre, su compañía le era indispensable desde que su madre había fallecido.  Y a pesar de eso no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no cuando sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

  _- Yo también te extrañaré papá_ – susurró ella aún abrazándolo – _Pero descuida, sólo serán unos meses, pronto regresaré_ – dijo en son de ánimo.  El padre se separó de su hija y le sonrió con cariño.

  _- Te estaré esperando_ – contestó.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que los dos abandonaran el mausoleo y se dirigieran con paso rápido hacia las puertas principales del palacio donde aguardaba listo un lujoso carruaje.  Lord Henry Deutsch partía ese mismo día hacia la ciudad de Oxford donde ejercería el cargo de gobernador y como lo habían acordado anteriormente, la princesa Virginia marcharía con él.

  _- La dejo en tus manos Henry, te la encargo con sumo cuidado_ – dijo el rey a su amigo cuando estuvo al lado suyo. 

  _- No debes temer David, Virginia es mi princesa, la protegeré aún con mi vida _– respondió el Lord con solemnidad y respeto.

  _- Que así sea_ – afirmó el regente y ambos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos.

Mientras tanto, Virginia se encontraba un poco apartada acompañada por Alice quien se mostraba un tanto preocupada e intentaba persuadir a su ama como último recurso para que desistiera de su empeño.

  _- Te agradezco el que te preocupes por mí Alice, pero mi decisión ya está tomada_ – respondía la princesa sonriéndole a su criada comprensivamente.

  _- Pero su alteza, ¿Y si le sucede algo malo? _– insistía la joven alarmada.

  _- No será así, y si se da el caso estoy lista para defenderme, no estoy supeditada a los guardias del palacio_ – repuso para tranquilizarla.

  _- Oh, milady, no estoy muy segura de todo esto_ – suspiró resignada Alice, hizo una pausa y tomó a su ama de las dos manos – _milady, quiero que sepa que yo la apoyaré en todo momento, sólo llámeme si me necesita, como siempre le he dicho su alteza, es un gusto para mí servirla_ – terminó la criada sonriendo ampliamente.

  _- Muchas gracias Alice, muchas gracias _– asistió y la joven princesa se sintió regocijada por contar con tan fiel amiga. 

  _- Creo que su majestad la llama, milady_ – observó Alice tras unos segundos haciendo que Virginia volteara hacia el carruaje.

  _- Entonces no hay que esperar más_ – sentenció decidida la joven encaminándose hacia su padre.

************

La lujosa carroza se movía por el largo sendero impulsada por la fuerza de cuatro potentes caballos.  Pero dentro de ella, la tensión reinaba.  La conversación que Lord Henry Deutsch había llevado con la princesa Virginia desde que iniciaron su viaje estaba finalizada al desembocar en el tópico crucial. 

Lord Henry aún no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo, y no cualquier amigo, ¡Sino a su rey! Y además estaba secundando en su capricho a la hija del mismo.  Por que eso era lo que opinaba Deutsch, la decisión de la princesa era un simple capricho, no le parecía coherente desde ningún punto de vista.  Y a pesar de todo no se pudo negar, eso era lo que más lo contrariaba.  Había accedido finalmente al favor que Virginia le había pedido, fingir que ella permanecería con él y su familia en su casa de Oxford aparcando todo lo que implicaba.

  _- Supongo que estarás contenta, has logrado tu cometido_ – comentó el hombre tras unos segundos mirándola fijamente.

  _- Ya hemos hablado de esto Henry, no pienso discutir más_ – contestó ella sosteniéndole la mirada – _antes te repito que estoy infinitamente agradecida contigo, confío tú en silencio -_

  _- No tienes que agradecérmelo, cumpliré con lo que me pediste_ – dijo él con serenidad y enseguida frunció el ceño – _sólo espero que sepas lo que haces... - _ 

Virginia lo miró vacilante y no respondió.  Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos, meditaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o mejor dicho en lo que ya había iniciado e intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que hacía lo correcto.  Se decía que el querer vivir en la aldea de Londres no era tan malo, no perjudicaba a nadie, además sólo sería por unos meses, estaba consciente de sus responsabilidades y sabía que tendría que regresar para su coronación.  Ya no había marcha atrás, no podía arrepentirse a último momento.  

Recordaba cuán difícil fue convencer a su padre de dejarla marchar, irónicamente con la disculpa de la misma coronación.  Había argumentado que aquello ejercía una alta presión sobre ella y que necesita un tiempo considerable para meditarlo, necesitando para esto alejarse de Londres, respirar aire nuevo en otra ciudad, estar sola, fuera de su palacio.  Repuso que no tendría problemas en estar con Lord Henry, él era de gran confianza para su padre.  Aunque sí procuró mantener la decisión de irse en absoluto secreto, no había razón para que el reino se enterara, incluso era mejor callarlo para su seguridad.  Para fortuna de ella, el rey estuvo de acuerdo con esto, si nadie asediaba a su hija estaría más tranquilo.  Aún así sabía que a su padre le dolía el que ella se fuera, se sentiría muy solo.  Una punza en su pecho le recordó que no había pensado en eso.

El carruaje cesó su marcha de repente y Virginia supo que había llegado la hora.

  _- Aquí nos separamos milady_ – pronunció Lord Henry no muy seguro de ello mirando hacia fuera.

  _- No hay marcha atrás_ – suspiró Virginia con los ojos cerrados.

La joven descendió lentamente de la carroza ayudada por Lord Henry y al tocar tierra firme supo que ya nada sería igual.

************

Un joven se removía en su cama incómodo al parecer, su cabello negro azabache no podía estar más desordenado de tanto moverse.  Se tapaba de pies a cabeza con las sábanas como si se estuviera congelando y luego se las quitaba inmediatamente como si no aguantara el sofoco.  Lanzó una maldición y finalmente se incorporó fastidiado de no poder dormir, para colmo que esta vez sí que lo necesitaba pues había amanecido con un horrible dolor de cabeza que insistía en no querer irse.

  _- ¡Rayos!_ – soltó agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, se había levantado con tanta rapidez que a la jaqueca se le había sumado un insoportable mareo - _Ugggh_ – se quejó. 

Como pudo se bajó de la cama y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, no tenía intenciones de quedarse recostado, y era mejor que se despabilara cuanto antes si no quería que su padrino se percatara de su estado.  Le tenía gran cariño al hombre y se podría decir que lo consideraba su única familia pero cuando se trataba de estar enfermo prefería estar alejado de él.  Thomas resultaba en esos casos muy sobre protector y lo obligaba a quedarse en cama, cosa que detestaba.

Luego de darse un baño el chico se sintió mejor a pesar de que el taladro en su cabeza persistiera aunque con menos intensidad.  En seguida se vistió modestamente, con un pantalón negro, botas hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca holgada de manga larga y un chaleco marrón, intentó peinarse el cabello pero desistió al instante, ese día era más rebelde de lo normal.

Pronto estuvo listo pero antes de salir de su habitación giró con mirada soñadora para mirar la pintura enmarcada que había sobre una mesita de noche al lado de su cama, y raro en él, pues casi nunca solía hacerlo, sonrió dulcemente contemplando aquel retrato.

************

Como era costumbre, la temperatura del taller de la casa era alta debido a los dos potentes hornos ahora encendidos que el hombre utilizaba para realizar su trabajo, que se centraba principalmente en la elaboración del cristal o vidrio y todas las estructuras que se podían construir con este material.  Para esto, el taller era muy espacioso, iluminado y con suficiente ventilación.

El hombre era apuesto, alto, de contextura atlética y se veía joven, de aproximadamente 36 años.  Su cabello lo tenía corto, de color negro intenso y los ojos de un azul tan brillante que asemejaban un océano cristalino.

En esos momentos llevaba puesta su ropa de trabajo y estaba ocupado en moldear unos cristales cóncavos que hacía poco le habían encargado.  De repente, un ruido proveniente de la entrada al taller lo hizo detenerse y volteó a ver de qué o quién se trataba.  Sonrió ampliamente y habló volviendo su atención a los cristales.

  _- Buenos días Zach, ¿Cómo amaneciste? - _

El aludido sonrió nerviosamente y agradeció que su padrino no lo estuviera mirando, para su desgracia la jaqueca no había desaparecido.

  _- Muy bien_ – mintió – _¿Y tú? Veo que madrugaste a trabajar_ – contestó el chico acercándosele.

  _- Ya sabes lo responsable que soy_ – comentó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

  _- ¿Estás seguro?_ – preguntó el chico con perspicacia, haciendo que su interlocutor soltara una carcajada –_ vamos Thomas, te conozco_ – continuó Zach divertido.

  _- Vaya, qué sagaz _– rió Thomas Neihgeels rindiéndose – _es un trabajo atrasado, eso es todo_ – respondió alzándose de hombros – _no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo - _ 

  _- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - _

  _- No, así está bien, es más, ya casi termino_ – repuso su padrino despreocupadamente moldeando el último cristal – _¿Ya desayunaste?_ – preguntó.

  _- Sí, acabé de hacerlo - _

  _- Entonces quiero que me hagas un favor_ – pronunció y el chico hizo una mueca.

  _- ¿Cuál? - _

  _- Norbert me encargó estos cóncavos para hoy mismo y necesito que se los lleves, no tardarás mucho, ¿Está bien?_ – 

A Zach se le acentuó la mueca, no es que le disgustara ir a la hacienda de Norbert, antes era un amigo muy querido, pero, tendría que ir a caballo y por lo visto galopando, no creía que eso le ayudara a disipar su jaqueca.  ¿Por qué diablos amaneció así?

  _- Como tú digas_ – respondió el joven resignado pasándose una mano por el cabello, no podía negarse.

  _- Muy bien... ¡Eh, ya está!_ – exclamó Thomas dejando el último cristal sobre un recipiente para que se enfriara.  Puso las herramientas en su sitio y luego apagó los dos hornos, descansaría un poco antes de seguir trabajando. 

En pocos minutos Zach se encontraba fuera de la casa al lado de su corcel negro, ya listo para el viaje, esperando a que su padrino saliera.  El caballo relinchó y el joven prosiguió a acariciarle en la parte frontal de la cabeza.  Si hubiera sido otra persona de seguro el animal ya lo hubiera tumbado, algo particular en ese caballo era que no le gustaban los extraños y mucho menos si le acariciaban en esa parte, Zach era el único que podía hacerlo y salir ileso, sólo él sabía que de esa forma se podía calmar al brioso corcel.

  _- ¡Hola Zach! ¡Buenos días!_ – una voz infantil hizo que el joven volteara extrañado.

  _- Aah, hola Jimmy_ – respondió con una media sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza - _¿Cómo amaneciste? -_

  _- ¡Jimmy! ¡Ven acá! ¡Qué te he dicho de no adelantarse!_ – otra voz, pero femenina, hizo que el pequeño hiciera cara de "Upps" y no pudiera responder.

  _- Vamos Melissa, relájate, tu hermano está bien_ – intervino Zach en modo conciliador, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y desviara la vista algo avergonzada. 

  _- Ow, estoy encargada de cuidarlo, tú no lo entiendes Zach_ – dijo ella incómoda y molesta.

  _- Me gustaría entenderlo pero no tengo hermanos ¿Lo recuerdas?_ – le respondió él.

Melissa se mordió el labio, temió haberlo ofendido.

  _- Yo... bueno, no quise... - _

  _- Olvídalo _– la interrumpió el chico negando con la cabeza divertido – _¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a seguirlo regañando?_ – preguntó sonriendo y despeinándole el cabello a Jimmy.   

  _- ¡Zach!_ – exclamó el pequeño riendo con ganas y moviendo los brazos para que lo dejara cuando el chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

  _- Está bien, ya paro _– respondió Melissa divertida al verlos – _pero ya déjalo, mamá va a pensar que yo hice que se revolcara_ – bromeó.

  _- ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?_ – preguntó Zach luego de obedecer a la chica.

  _- Mamá me mandó a recoger el ventanal que le encargó al señor Neihgeels_ – respondió Jimmy con  autosuficiencia.

  _- Nos mandó, Jimmy, a los dos_ – le corrigió su hermana mirándolo ceñudamente.

  _- Ya veo, entonces pues, déjenme ir a traerlo_ – contestó Zach encaminándose hacia la puerta de la casa. 

No tuvo necesidad de entrar puesto que su padrino abría la puerta cuando él llegaba.  Thomas se vio algo fastidiado al tener que ingresar otra vez al taller pero no tuvo remedio, a los pocos minutos regresó con el ventanal y se lo entregó a los hermanos luego de saludarlos.

  _- Ten Zach, aquí están los cóncavos_ – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su ahijado y entregándole una cajita de madera.

  _- Menos mal que no me va estorbar_ – opinó el muchacho examinando la cajita y guardándola en un morral que ya tenía terciado al pecho.

  _- Eeh, disculpa Zach, ¿Vas a partir? _– intervino tímidamente Melissa, lo que extrañó a los dos hombres. 

  _- Sí, iré a la hacienda de Norbert_ – respondió el aludido.

La muchacha se mordió de nuevo el labio y miró de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando rápidamente en algo.

  _- ¿Podría ir contigo?_ – indagó al instante con apremio. El chico se desconcertó totalmente y la miró confundido – _verás, es que también tengo que ir con Norbert, porque yo, no, mi mamá, quería una, no, tenía que... ¡preguntarle algo! _– se le ocurrió – _sí, y por eso, bueno, le haría el favor de una vez, ¿Qué dices? _– preguntó nerviosamente.

  _- Eeh... bueno, creo que no habría problema_ – contestó Zach no muy seguro. 

  _- Gracias_ – dijo Melissa aliviada y luego volteó a ver a su hermano – _Jimmy, llévale el ventanal a mamá y dile que me tardaré haciéndole el encargo ¿Me entiendes?_ – inquirió mirándolo significativamente.

  _- ¿Cuál encargo di...?_ – comenzó Jimmy confundido – _oh, sí, ese encargo, descuida se lo diré_ – corrigió cuando su hermana le pisó el pie disimuladamente.

  _- Muy bien, entonces ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa _– le ordenó Melissa contenta dándole un besito en la mejilla – _te veo luego_ - 

El niño le sonrió maliciosamente imaginando el porqué su hermana quería ir con el joven.  _"Pasémosela por esta vez"_  pensó y enseguida se despidió de todos llevando el ventanal cargado.

  _- Entonces ¿Vamos?_ – inquirió la chica tras unos segundos poniéndose al lado del caballo.

  _- Vamos_ – asintió Zach, se acercó a ella y con cuidado la ayudó a subir al corcel, esto provocó que un intenso rubor cubriera las mejillas de la joven – _Tienes suerte que el caballo te conozca, de lo contrario no te dejaría montar_ – comentó él cuando ya estaba acomodado delante de ella.

  _- ¿Hablas en serio?_ – dijo la joven sorprendida.

  _- Bueno chicos, cuídense y lleguen temprano_ – interrumpió Thomas despidiéndolos – _nos vemos_ – y ambos jinetes asintieron.

  _- Agárrate fuerte_ – le murmuró Zach a Melissa mientras pensaba que para fortuna de él, la jaqueca había menguado.

  _- Eeh, Zach, espera, yo no monto mucho_ – comenzó a decir la chica algo nerviosa – _¿Podrías ir despa... ¡aaaaaaah! – _ 

Melissa terminó gritando y rodeando fuertemente la cintura de Zach, puesto que el chico con un "¡Jiah!" había dado la orden y el corcel negro arrancó a todo galope.

************

Era ya más de mediodía y en una pradera, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de grueso tallo descansaban dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Ella dormía plácidamente reclinada sobre el tronco y el viento soplando alrededor mecía los mechones enmarañados de su cabello castaño claro.  Mientras tanto él vigilaba a su corcel negro que pacía a pocos metros de ellos, cuando se cansó volteó su cabeza y su vista se topó con el rostro tranquilo de la muchacha dormida, la contempló por un momento, examinándola y una media sonrisa se le escapó.

Hacía poco habían salido ambos de la hacienda de Norbert, no se fueron más temprano puesto el que hombre de gran estatura y amor por los animales les insistió en quedarse a comer con él.  Cuando ya iban en camino a la aldea, Melissa le pidió que descansaran un rato y por eso ahora estaban allí, recostados.

El relincho de su caballo sobresaltó al joven inmediatamente, se giró para ver qué sucedía y de la nada un puño se estampó contra su rostro.  Le dolió pues estaba distraído y la jaqueca parecía regresar, pero el grito de su amiga le alertó haciendo que se olvidara de esto.

  _- ¡Stevens! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!_ – exclamó Zach furioso parándose de un salto y tirándose sobre el aludido, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo dos muchachos corpulentos que parecían gorilas lo retuvieron por los hombros.

  _- Vaya Mkerler, tan salvaje como siempre – _habló una voz varonil, fría y sarcástica que arrastraba las palabras.

Se trataba de un chico, de por lo menos 17 años, su rostro era sumamente pálido y puntiagudo, sus ojos tan grises como el metal y su cabello rubio platinado, recogido en una coleta.  Vestía similar a Zach sólo que sus ropas se veían mayor cuidadas y ostentosas como si disfrutara de una mayor clase social.

Venía acompañado de 5 hombres más, incluidos los dos corpulentos que estaban apresando al joven de ojos verdes quien luchaba para soltarse.

  _- Y tú causando problemas_ – lo enfrentó el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo – _no te basta con arruinarlos el día con tu presencia –_ añadió con rencor en la voz.

  _- El sentimiento es mutuo Mkerler_ – replicó el de rostro pálido mofándose – _pero eso no impide el que pueda divertirme contigo -_

  _- Cállate Stevens_ – masculló la única chica presente - _¡Y tú ya suéltame!_ – le gritó al muchacho que la retenía de un brazo.

  _- Qué bonitos modales Ashton _– refirió Stevens mientras se retiraba unos mechones rubios que se le escapaban dándole un toque sensual y malévolo a la vez.

  _- Por qué no miras los tuyos primero_ – intervino Zach con frialdad – _suéltala, el problema es conmigo -_

Stevens se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos con una media sonrisa y luego le hizo un gesto al muchacho que detenía a la joven para que la soltara.  Melissa se consideraba un chica ruda pero con 6 hombres de ese calibre que estaban armados con dagas y espadas no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentárseles.

  _- Muy bien Mkerler, tú así lo quisiste_ – comenzó el joven arrastrando las palabras y acercándose hacia Zach – _esto es para que la próxima vez no te des aires de grandeza_ – añadió refiriéndose a un altercado anterior que ambos muy bien conocían – _sobre todo frente a mí - _

  - _¡Noo!_ – exclamó Melissa horrorizada cuando el chico rubio le asestó  tremendo golpe en el estómago a su amigo, siguiéndole irremediablemente otra tanda.

Zach no pudo defenderse al estar controlado por los dos gorilas.  Terminó muy dolorido tras diez golpes seguidos en el mismo lugar, y eso no era todo pues además de estar preocupado por Melissa tenía que aguantarse la espantosa jaqueca que había regresado.  Se sentía tremendamente impotente y estúpido, ni siquiera podía protegerse a él mismo y mucho menos a su amiga, y ese era su deber, tenía que pensar rápidamente en algo.

  _- Eres débil Mkerler_ – pronunció despectivamente Stevens cuando estuvo satisfecho.

  _- No más débil que tú si necesitas tener a esos dos apresándolo_ – intervino sensatamente una voz desconocida para todos.

Una joven apareció ante ellos causándoles extrañeza.  Llevaba un morral terciado a su pecho, su vestido era modesto pero estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por una capa de color verde oscuro y en cuanto a su rostro, no podían distinguirlo puesto que una capucha se los impedía.

Ella pareció vacilar un poco pero en seguida avanzó decidida.

  _- ¿Quién eres?_ – preguntó perspicazmente Stevens, el único que pareció acordarse de hablar, también movido por la insinuación que ella le había hecho.  

  _- Es protocolo que primero se presente el caballero_ – repuso ella como respuesta.  Él se la quedó viendo y luego soltó una risa.

  _- Veo que eres muy educada_ – opinó – _Mi nombre es Mike Stevens, un gusto _– se presentó haciendo una leve venia. 

  _- Bien, señor Stevens, entonces le agradecería que soltara a ese joven y se fuera inmediatamente con sus amigos_ – contestó ella con voz implacable.

  _- ¿Bromeas jovencita?_ – dijo el rubio con sorna.

  _- No considero que mi petición sea una broma - _

Mike la miró extrañado pues ningún desconocido se había atrevido a enfrentarle de esa manera sin perder los estribos, y menos si estaba acompañado de su selecto grupo.

  _- Será mejor que te marches por donde viniste si no quieres salir perjudicada_ – sugirió frunciendo el ceño y mostrando la daga y la espada en su cinturón.

  _- Bonita colección de armas_ – se burló ella no tomándolo en serio, lo que hizo que Mike acentuara su expresión y que Melissa a un lado se tapara la boca con temor de lo que pudiera pasar.  Por su parte, Zach se mostraba ligeramente ofendido, no necesitaba que nadie lo ayudara, antes intentaba reprimir el dolor en su pecho para poder zafarse y amparar a esa joven insolente – _Estás supeditado, eso aumenta tu debilidad_ – continuó seriamente la chica desconocida.

  _- ¿Cómo te atreves?_ – comenzó Stevens sorprendido por la cínica intervención de ella y en un arranque de ira se fue acercándosele – _Es mejor que dejes tu estúpida impertinencia o de lo contrario... - _ 

Su frase se quedó en el aire al instante.  La desconocida al verlo aproximarse, se inclinó y en un movimiento rápido y girando sobre sí misma le pasó por el lado arrebatándole la espada del cinto y ahora con brazo firme apuntaba el vértice directo a su garganta.

         _- ¿Qué decías?_ – le preguntó la joven despreocupadamente.  El chico se había quedado de piedra, ¿Cómo hizo eso?.  _"Es muy ágil"_  pensó.

Esta situación aumentó el asombro de todos los presentes.  Ante esto, el muchacho que anteriormente estaba sujetando a Melissa del brazo, frunció el entrecejo y se abalanzó sobre la joven de la capa verde.  En un impulso de impotencia, Zach gritó un "¡Cuidado!" percatándose de las intenciones del chico, quien se detuvo inmediatamente, pero no por haber sido delatado sino porque la joven desconocida había tomado la daga del cinturón de Stevens y estirando el otro brazo la blandía contra el pecho del muchacho impertinente.

  _- Como ya te dije:  bonita colección de armas_ – comentó la extraña mirando hacia los dos lados – _Les repito amablemente que se vayan ¿O prefieren las perforaciones?_ – inquirió gravemente.

Al verse reducido de esa manera y contra su orgullo, Mike Stevens levantó las manos en señal de rendición.  La joven no retiró ni la espada ni la daga de su lugar.  Mike se incorporó lentamente e hizo un gesto a sus seguidores para que se reunieran con él, por su honor reconocía que había perdido esa vez.

Zach se derrumbó en el suelo cuando lo soltaron así que Melissa corrió veloz hacia él y lo sostuvo.  Ambos alzaron la vista y contemplaron a la joven de la capa, ¿Quién era ella?  Y eso mismo se preguntaba el rubio platinado con rencor, lo que le dolía no era que lo hubieran vencido, ¡Sino que había sido una mujer!

  _- ¿Quién eres?_ – volvió a preguntar Mike.

  _- No mereces saberlo_ – respondió escuetamente ella y le arrojó la espada y la daga que aún tenía en su poder – _ten, son tuyas, ahora vete -_

El rubio la miró fijamente con aversión.

  _- Ya la oyeron, vámonos_ – ordenó severamente y todos sus amigotes con un gruñido se fueron retirando – _Tuviste suerte "Zachary" _– dijo con voz despectiva acentuando el nombre con mofa – _eres tan inútil y patético, sin mencionar poco hombre, que una chica tuvo que salvarte, te felicito_ – completó burlonamente y se alejó dando media vuelta - _Nos volveremos a ver_ – exclamó en la lejanía sin girar y la joven supo que eso iba dirigido hacia ella.

El silencio imperó en la pradera, bajo el árbol de grueso tronco, cuando aquellos truhanes se alejaron del lugar y un relincho proveniente del corcel negro advirtió que éste se acercaba buscando a su amo, no había podido hacerlo antes puesto que había sido retenido.

La joven desconocida vio al caballo y siguió su dirección avanzando hacia el joven de ojos verdes que yacía dolorido recostado sobre el tallo del árbol y era atendido por la chica de cabello enmarañado.  La preocupación la impulsó a retirarse la capucha, dejando a la vista su hermoso rostro y una lacia cabellera rojiza recogida en media cola que le llegaba a los hombros.

  _- ¿Se encuentran bien?_ – preguntó con inquietud llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes quienes al instante voltearon a verla.

  _- Sí, gracias por ayudarnos_ – asintió Melissa curvando sus labios y tratando de reconocerla – _Oye, no te había visto antes, ¿Quién eres?_ – preguntó con curiosidad.

  _- No me has visto antes puesto que es la primera vez que piso estas tierras_ – respondió la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa – _provengo de la ciudad de Bristol_ – aclaró.

  _- ¿De Bristol?_ – intervino Zach incrédulo y desconcertado - _¿Qué hace una chica de Bristol aquí? – _preguntó con el mismo tono.

  _- Asuntos personales_ – respondió escuetamente ella sorprendida del poco tacto que tenía él – _aunque para ser sincera no me esperaba ese recibimiento, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué te estaban golpeando?_ -  

  _- Ira rezagada, nada que te interese, sólo son buscapleitos_ – contestó Zach restándole importancia.

  _- Viven en la aldea, sólo que a Stevens y sus amigos les divierte causar problemas_ – añadió Melissa – _Y por cierto, me quito el sombrero ante ti, ¡Me pareció sorprendente cómo los enfrentaste!, les diste un buen escarmiento_ – dijo emocionada y agradecida. 

  _- Hice lo que pude_ – comentó apenada la pelirroja – _y ustedes, ¿Cómo se llaman? -_

  _- Oh, sí, mi nombre es Melissa Ashton y él es mi amigo, Zach Mkerler _– contestó alegremente la chica. 

  _- Pero... ¿No que el rubio te llamó Zachary?_ – indagó la joven de la capa extrañada y curiosa haciendo que el chico frunciera el entrecejo molesto.

         _- Es Zach_ – corrigió con tono golpeado y Melissa soltó una risilla.

         _- Vamos, si ese es tu verdadero nombre_ – dijo codeándolo – _Se llama Zachary pero detesta que le digan así_ – aclaró volteando hacia la otra joven quien alzó una ceja.

         _- ¿Por qué lo detestas?_ – le preguntó al chico.

         _- Déjalo_ – cortó Zach desviando la cabeza.

         _- Respeto tus motivos pero en mi opinión, me parece absurdo_ – comentó la pelirroja haciendo que él se girara confuso y fastidiado – _Zachary es el nombre que te pusieron tus padres, no deberías avergonzarte de él_ – replicó ella.

El chico la miró fijamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, guardó silencio, nadie nunca había tocado ese punto... no supo qué responder.

  _- Eeeh, bueno, al fin no nos has dicho tu nombre_ – intervino de repente Melissa para liberar tensión.  La pelirroja también prefirió cambiar de tema y se volteó hacia ella sonriéndole.

  _- Me llamo Virginia_ – respondió con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.  Aquella era la princesa Virginia Williams, quien experimentó una curiosa sensación, se sentía extraña al estar bajo el antifaz de aquella humilde joven que encubría la verdad – _Virginia Shelton_ – completó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aquella sería su nueva identidad, como lo había acordado antes con Alice y Lord Henry, conservaría su propio nombre.  No tendría inconvenientes puesto que nadie la podría relacionar con la princesa de Inglaterra, esa era su ventaja, no sabían cómo era físicamente.  

  _- ¿Virginia?_ – dijo sorprendida Melissa – _Es un muy bonito nombre, así como el de nuestra princesa_ – comentó simpáticamente. 

  _- ¿Qué coincidencia verdad?_ – opinó la joven alegremente.

  _- Como sea_ – dijo de repente Zach ya cansado de tanta charla – _vamos a..._ _ugggh_ – se quejó involuntariamente cuando intentó incorporarse.

  _- Necesitas ayuda_ – insinuó Virginia con sensatez y se acercó a él.

  _- No es tu asunto_ – la cortó el chico parándola.

  _- Por lo menos deberías agradecerme el que haya intervenido en tu encuentro con el rubio idiota _– dijo ella disgustada, él ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de reconocérselo.

  _- No pedí tu ayuda por si no lo recuerdas_ – contestó Zach con el mismo tono – _antes tuviste suerte de salir ilesa, niña -_

  _- Tengo 16 años, no soy ninguna niña_ – corrigió ella cortantemente.

  _- Pues yo tengo 17, sigo siendo mayor que tú_ – repuso él desdeñosamente.

  _- Insolente_ – masculló Virginia con mal humor, esto ya era el colmo – _apenas te conozco, deberías ser más amable -_

  _- Y tú deberías medir tus palabras_ – comentó el chico desafiante.

  _- Oigan, no hay razón para discutir_ – opinó Melissa en tono conciliador acercándose – _Zach, ya basta, ella tiene razón, deberías ser más afable y darle las gracias_ – añadió y el joven no más desvió la vista haciendo que ella comprendiera al fin – _Aah, con que es eso..._ - 

  _- ¿Es qué?_ – inquirió Virginia.  Melissa se volteó hacia ella.

  - _Virginia, no tienes que preocuparte, ya se le pasará, lo que sucede es que aún no acepta que lo haya salvado una chica, está herido en su orgullo de hombre_ – explicó divertida a la pelirroja ocasionando que dos ojos verdes la miraran enfadados – _Oh, Zach, acéptalo, es la verdad_ – repuso ante esa mirada.

  _- No te lo recordaré si te hace sentir mejor_ – sugirió Virginia al chico. 

  _- Olvídalo_ – contestó él para zanjar el asunto y se volteó dando un silbido.

Inmediatamente el corcel negro acudió a su llamado y Zach le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo, dándole a entender que pronto partirían.

  _- Virginia, vas a la aldea ¿No es así?_ – preguntó Melissa junto a ella.

  _- Sí, ¿Por qué? - _

  _- ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? - _

  _- No_ – contestó la pelirroja soltando una risilla – _en realidad pensaba llegar y pagar un cuarto_ – 

Melissa se quedó pensativa por un rato y luego su rostro se iluminó.

  _- ¿Por qué no te hospedas en mi casa?_ – propuso.

  _- ¿Qué? - _

_- Sí, tenemos un cuarto libre y me encantaría que fueras, si hablo con mis padres de seguro no habrán inconvenientes_ – explicó la chica Ashton con emoción. 

  _- Pero Melissa... bueno, yo, no sabría... - _

  _- Tómalo como agradecimiento por lo de hoy_ – la interrumpió la chica guiñándole un ojo - _¿Qué dices? - _

Virginia se le quedó viendo incrédula y no más atinó a sonreír.   Sinceramente nunca pensó que sus súbditos fueran tan amables y bondadosos.  _"Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta a esta joven, porque si es por otros..."_  recapacitó en su mente.

  _- Si mi estadía en tu hogar no acarrea dificultades entonces me alegraría mucho aceptar tu invitación_ – respondió al fin la princesa sonriéndole a la chica castaña, a quien a su vez se le escapó una risilla.

  _- Vaya, eres tan educada, ya me gustaría a mí hablar de esa manera –_ mencionó Melissa refiriéndose al vocabulario que la chica había utilizado.  Virginia le agradeció por el cumplido – _Entonces quedamos así_, _estoy segura que la pasarás bien en mi casa –_ continuó sonriendo - _¿Amigas? _– le preguntó extendiendo la mano.

La joven pelirroja se mostró sorprendida y experimentó una sensación extraña en su estómago, todo estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, todo estaba cambiando, hasta ahora su única amiga era Alice y nunca pensó que tendría a otra persona a la cual brindarle su amistad... Muy bien dicho: "Pensó" en verbo pasado. 

  _- Amigas_ – confirmó Virginia tomando con emotividad la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

A los pocos segundos, la voz de Zach les llamó la atención y las dos voltearon para ver que el joven ya tenía preparado su caballo.  Ambas se acercaron a él luego de que Melissa le hiciera un gesto a la otra chica para que la siguiera.

  _- ¿Que la pelirroja vendrá con nosotros?_ – preguntó Zach ligeramente fastidiado cuando Melissa le explicó sus intenciones.

  _- Mi nombre es Virginia_ – corrigió la aludida frunciendo el ceño – _te exijo más respeto_ - ¿Quién se creía él? Nadie la nombraba "la pelirroja", eso le parecía despectivo considerando su alcurnia. 

  _- Zach, hay espacio, puede montar perfectamente una tercera persona _– repuso Melissa sensatamente.

  _- No me refería a eso_ – replicó él – _sabes cómo es este animal, no deja que lo monten desconocidos - _

  _- Pero..._ – Melissa calló, no había pensado en eso.

Mientras que ellos hablaban, Virginia ya se había aproximado al caballo y lo miraba detenidamente.

  _- Oye, ten cuidado_ – la previno Zach.

  _- Es un corcel muy hermoso, se ve que ha sido bien cuidado_ – opinó la pelirroja obviando el comentario de él - _¿Sabes? Este caballo se parece a... no, olvídalo_ – concluyó como si no fuera necesario decirlo. 

  _- ¿Uh?_ – se le escapó al chico – _Oye, espera... hey, ¡No lo hagas!_ – exclamó presurosamente al ver que ella se disponía a acariciar al animal en la parte frontal de la cabeza.

Virginia se volteó extrañada - _¿Por qué no?_ - 

  _- No te conoce, te tumbaría si lo haces_ – contestó él con seriedad.

Al oírlo la joven se giró hacia el caballo y lo miró detenidamente.  Si no fuera increíble, juraría que el animal de color negro le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad y un brillo extraño, como si quisiera reconocerla.  Virginia se mordió el labio y dudó unos instantes.  Lentamente y con temor fue acercando su mano a la parte frontal de la cabeza del corcel con intención de acariciarlo, a pesar de las prevenciones del chico de ojos verdes.

  _- No, ¿Qué haces?_ – le dijo Zach con precaución.

A ella pareció no importarle y siguió acercando su mano.  Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron levemente la piel del animal y un fuerte relincho hizo que las retirara rápidamente, mientras que el corcel se hacía para atrás en un intento de huir.

  _- Virginia, aléjate_ – le sugirió Melissa.

  _- ¿Ya lo ves?_ – Zach se veía molesto por la terquedad de la joven.

Virginia no volteó a verlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los del caballo nuevamente.  A pesar de la fallida tentativa anterior, otra vez fue acercando su mano.  Volvió a tocar ligeramente la piel del corcel y la retiró al instante temiendo que relinchara, pero esta vez el animal no hizo nada, incluso a ella le pareció que le estaba acercando la cabeza.  Este detalle le inyectó seguridad y cuando menos lo pensó, el caballo resoplaba de gusto al ser acariciado suavemente por ella en la parte frontal.

  _- Jejejejejejejeje, no hagas eso_ – río Virginia cuando el corcel le hizo cosquillas pasando un poco su lengua por la mejilla de ella – _Sí, así se hace, buen chico_ – susurró en tono arrullador mientras el caballo mecía su cabeza con la suya.

  _- ¿Co-como hiciste eso?_ – preguntó Zach con los ojos como platos, su caballo era muy difícil de manejar y ella, siendo una desconocida, había logrado amansarlo en segundos, ¡Eso le parecía increíble!

  _- ¡Whao!_ – murmuró Melissa al salir de la impresión – _eso sí es digno de admirar_ – opinó como leyendo los pensamiento del joven.

  _- ¿Ahora sí crees que pueda montar tu caballo?_ – preguntó la pelirroja divertida dirigiéndose a Zach, a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas al corcel. 

El chico no respondió y la observó fijamente por unos instantes.  Desvió su cabeza como si estuviera pensando y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

  _- Tú ganas_ – contestó al fin alzándose de hombros, haciendo que Melissa asintiera alegremente.

La joven pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa triunfal por esta respuesta, y curiosamente, el corcel negro dio un relincho sonoro y fuerte dando la impresión de que había entendido a la perfección y estuviera contento de que ella lo fuera a montar.  Virginia sonrió divertida por aquella demostración de afecto y acarició al animal de nuevo sobre la parte frontal de la cabeza como un cariñito.

  _- Excelente decisión_ – concluyó ella soltando una risita.

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, precisamente en la oficina del director Albus Dumbledore se llevaba a cabo una reunión singular.  El anciano de blanca barba sonreía abiertamente detrás de su escritorio y tres estudiantes de séptimo grado miraban alucinados a un hombre vestido con ropa muggle:  pantalones negros, abrigo del mismo color y camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y ligeramente desarreglado que le daba un toque muy juvenil y gallardo a pesar de sus 36 años, pero que tampoco le quedaba mal.  Era alto y de contextura atlética, su cabello era corto, de un color negro intenso y lo que más resaltaba en su rostro eran dos ojos azules, en los que por su brillo, cualquiera se perdería.

Uno de los estudiantes, de cabello negro azabache y hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados por anteojos, meneó la cabeza divertido y esbozando una gran sonrisa se acercó al hombre abrazándolo fuertemente.

  _- Lo vuelvo a repetir, es un gran gusto que estés aquí Sirius_ – dijo con alegría.

  _- Para mí también pequeño_ – sinceró Black dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – _bueno, no tan pequeño_ – corrigió soltando una risilla ante la cara de reproche que le acababa de hacer su ahijado.

  _- Oye, ya déjalo respirar, Harry, no has parado de abrazarlo desde que entramos_ – comentó riendo el segundo estudiante, de cabellera roja y ojos azules.

  _- ¡Ron! Harry no ve a Sirius desde hace mucho, déjalo ser feliz _– replicó ligeramente enfadado el tercer estudiante, perdón, enfadada "la" tercer estudiante, una chica de cabello enmarañado castaño claro y ojos del mismo color.

  _- Vamos Hermione, sólo bromeaba_ – replicó el pelirrojo defendiéndose.

  _- Entonces deja de bromear, no es momento para eso – _repuso ella ahora sí molesta, aún no se le había olvidado que estaba enojada con él por el beso que le había robado.

  _- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas Hermione? - _

  _- ¿Y tú por qué no puedes tener un poco de tacto? - _

  _- ¡Sí lo tengo!_ – repuso Ron indignado.

  _- ¡No es así! - _

  _- Oigan chicos, no empiecen por favor_ – intervino Harry con voz cansada tratando de separar a sus amigos.

  _- No es tiempo para sus discusiones infantiles_ – cortó Black con ligera frialdad –  _hay un problema mucho mayor que tenemos pendiente y nos atañe - _

Hermione y Ron se voltearon inmediatamente hacia él sorprendidos por el tono con que había hablado pero al instante inclinaron sus cabezas avergonzados, Sirius tenía la razón.

  _- Sirius... no había necesidad de..._ – comenzó Harry un poco cohibido pero calló al comprender lo mismo que sus dos amigos.

  _- Bien Sirius _– intervino Dumbledore con voz pausada y semblante tranquilo – _¿Qué te parece si entramos ya en materia?_ – sugirió.

  _- No le veo inconveniente pero..._ – Sirius fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la entrada al despacho para luego ver con temor que la puerta se abría sin avisar.

Todos alertados se acomodaron en sus sitios para fingir aparente normalidad como lo habían hecho otrora, y el animago rápidamente adoptó su forma de perro.

Al instante dos personas entraban a la oficina y los presentes suspiraban aliviados  al ver a una divertida Ginny Weasley y a un sonriente Remus Lupin aparecer ante sus ojos.  El licántropo repartió un "Hola" y la pelirroja les hizo un saludo con la mano mientras pasaba la vista por cada uno, abriendo luego sus ojos desmesuradamente e iluminándose la cara en unos segundos.

  _- ¡Snuffles!_ – exclamó con júbilo sumiendo al gran perro en un fuerte abrazo de esos rompecostillas - _¡Qué alegría, estás aquí! –_ siguió diciendo sin advertir que el sabueso se debatía por querer respirar libremente. 

  _- Oye Ginny, lo estás dejando sin aire_ – le dijo Ron para que lo soltara.

  _- Upps, lo siento, me emocioné de más_ – se disculpó la pelirroja apenada.

El perro negro se contrajo y poco a poco empezó a crecer, completando su transformación en un Sirius algo agotado que se daba golpecitos en el pecho.

  _- Pobre Sirius_ – opinó divertido Harry – _los abrazos de Gin son asfixiantes, lo digo por experiencia -_

  _- ¡Oye!_ – exclamó la aludida en son de protesta enfadándose con el chico.

  _- Espera, no te enojes_ – titubeó el de ojos verdes poniendo sus manos como barrera.

  _- Uff, la próxima vez avisa Gin_ – intervino Black parando la posible discusión _– pero fuera de charla_ – dijo ahora dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja y el profesor Lupin _– identifíquense antes de abrir la puerta, tener que transformarse cada vez que alguien entra es agobiante – _continuó levemente fastidiado.

Ante esto todos menos el profesor y la joven Weasley soltaron la carcajada.

  _- ¿Alguien quiere explicarnos?_ – preguntó Remus desconcertado y otra ola de risas sobrevino, incluso Dumbledore se notaba muy divertido.

Hermione fue la que más o menos se pudo calmar y como nadie parecía poder hacerlo entonces se dispuso a aclarar la cuestión.

  _- Lo que sucedió fue que cuando Sirius llegó a Hogwarts nos mandó a reunir a todos nosotros, sólo que ninguno se identificó antes de entrar al despacho_ – soltó una risilla – _Ron fue al primero que avisaron y cuando entró, Sirius se tuvo que transformar al no saber que era él, luego, como nadie llegaba entonces Ron tuvo que salir a buscar, encontró a Harry, vinieron los dos a esta oficina y nuestro amigo Snuffles también se apresuró a transformarse arrastrando con ello ese diván de ahí_ – continuó con una mueca de dolor – _Yo llegué unos minutos después y ya adivinarán qué pasó.  Por último entraron ustedes dos y sin avisar así que el querido Hocicos pensando que eran desconocidos, otra vez se tuvo que transformar_ – concluyó la chica divertida.   

  _- Vaya, Canuto amigo, fue un buen día para prácticar, ¿No lo crees?_ – bromeó Lupin luego del relato.

  _- Oh, cállate Moony_ – gruñó Sirius molesto haciendo que todos se rieran de nuevo.

Pasados unos minutos en los que lograron calmarse y no soltar de vez en cuando una risita, Dumbledore retomó la palabra.

  _- Sirius, ¿No crees que debemos ya centrarnos en lo que nos preocupa? _– inquirió calmadamente pero con semblante serio.  Todos guardaron silencio.

  _- Sí, hemos divagado mucho _– suspiró el animago prófugo, hizo una pausa y continuó con voz firme – _Los ataques mortífagos han avanzado en los últimos días, poco a poco pero avanzan a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos.  Sus blancos no parecen calculados es por eso que no hemos podido anticiparnos, lo que nos favorece es tal vez que hasta ahora no han sido en gran escala aunque no hay nada seguro.  En cuanto a los muggles no sospechan nada, sus sistemas de seguridad no han detectado algo fuera de lo normal y en la comunidad mágica no hay explosiones de pánico, por fortuna.  No obstante pueden haberlas en cualquier instante, la Orden del Fénix ha tenido la situación bajo control pero... Voldemort es impredecible - _

  _- Voldemort parece querer mantenerse oculto por ahora, ¿Por qué?_ – intervino Lupin desconcertado.

  _- No podemos saber a ciencia cierta las intenciones del Lord Oscuro, pero no es conveniente para él darse a conocer tan pronto_ – comentó Dumbledore –  _Desde que renació hace tres años ha preferido no dar grandes golpes sino ataques al azar, los muggles no pueden saberlo y muchos magos aún no creen en su regreso, de esta forma le es más fácil recuperar todo su poder y reunir más seguidores -  _

  _- Pero tenemos muchas cosas a nuestro favor, nos hemos asegurado de conseguir aliados_ – repuso Hermione de repente.

  _- Tiene mucha razón Señorita Granger, mas eso no es suficiente para vencer_ – replicó el director mirándola seriamente.  Hermione desvió la vista.

  _- Sirius, algunos de los ataques estaban centrados en Oxford, ¿Qué sucedió?_ – preguntó Harry con aprensión.

  _- La contingencia en la ofensiva anterior no nos fue favorable, por ahora nos encontramos en posición recesiva pero no hay más mortífagos_ – respondió Black frunciendo el entrecejo.

  _- Entonces no habrán más ataques en esa zona_ – planteó Ginny aliviada.

  _- Dices que no hay más mortífagos, ¿Están muertos?_ – indagó Ron con emoción.

  _- No, se movilizaron_ – contestó el animago para desilusión de todos –_desgraciadamente no sabemos su ubicación actual_.  _Intervine unos contactos nuestros pero no tenían la información suficiente, en cuanto a las demás filas están recuperando fuerzas y pronto avanzarán hacia el norte, eso es todo.  El Ministerio no parece estar enterado de nada y si lo está, Fudge no arriesgará su pellejo, ¡Ese imbécil!_ – masculló con rencor.  

  _- Esa no es una buena perspectiva_ – opinó Virginia.

  _- No la es en absoluto, sin embargo no todo está perdido_ – dijo el licántropo sensatamente. 

  _- Estoy contigo Remus_ – comentó Sirius estando de acuerdo con su amigo. 

  _- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?_ – preguntó Ron.

  _- Ustedes nada señor Weasley_ – contestó Dumbledore con su calma de siempre haciendo que el pelirrojo se cruzara de brazos molesto – _Remus, necesito que me hagas un favor, y en cuanto a ti Sirius, ya sabes qué hacer_ – añadió seriamente y ambos hombres asintieron.

Por lo que le había dicho, Remus avanzó hacia el escritorio de Dumbledore y ambos conversaron en voz baja.  Hermione y Ron se extrañaron por esto, ellos pensaban que no tenían nada que ocultarles, y además, el licántropo se veía preocupado.

  _- Oye Ron, ¿Sabes de qué están hablando?_ – le susurró Hermione luego de codarlo para llamar su atención, había olvidado por completo que estaba molesta con él.

  _- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ – indagó el pelirrojo confundido, generalmente era él el curioso por conversaciones ajenas.

  _- Se ve que es algo serio_ – repuso la chica de cabello enmarañado.

  _- Ay, pues no sé, ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ – dijo Ron alzándose de hombros.

  _- Pues acércate_ – respondió ella empujándolo hacia el escritorio disimuladamente – _vamos, no habrá nada de malo si escuchamos, seguramente nos concierne, hazle, muévete_ – añadió en murmullos mientras lo seguía empujando.

Mientras tanto Harry Potter se había apartado en un rincón con su padrino y lo miraba indecisamente.

  _- ¿Partirás pronto?_ – preguntó decepcionado el joven.  Sirius volteó a verlo comprensivamente y le rodeó con sus brazos.

  _- Lo siento, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo_ – le susurró.

  _- Entiendo_ – asintió tristemente el chico de ojos verdes, comprendía muy bien la situación.

Y a pesar de eso no quería que Sirius se fuera.  La verdad, aunque los Weasley lo trataban como a uno más de ellos y les tenía gran cariño, con Sirius era diferente, para él era su única familia y lo apreciaba como a nadie en el mundo.  Siempre esperaba ansiosamente el momento de verlo, no obstante, a la vez lo detestaba, puesto que tendría que decirle también "Adiós".  Se sentía fatal cada vez que tenía que despedirse de su padrino.

Harry aún seguía abrazando a Sirius cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba insistentemente.  Sin separarse del abrazo volteó a ver y se encontró con dos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules.  Se trataba de ella, de su pelirroja amiga.  Virginia Weasley lo veía desde un rincón con infinita tristeza y Harry supo con nomás apreciar aquella mirada que esa chica sabía exactamente lo que el sentía en esos momentos y que por ende lo comprendía, incluso se atrevía a pensar que más que él mismo.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico de anteojos, aquel sutil apoyo sin palabras lo había reconfortado más de lo que imaginaba.  Y ella al ver esto le devolvió la sonrisa, contenta de haber podido reanimarlo.

Minutos después, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black entablaban una última conversación considerablemente apartados del grupo.  Hermione y Ron discutían acaloradamente en voz baja sobre algo en especial, Harry intentaba calmarlos y Ginny se encontraba en la ventana cuidando de Fawkes, el fénix del director, que hacía poco había llegado volando.  Curiosamente, aquel ave le había cogido un singular cariño a la pelirroja desde la primera vez que la vio.  Era por eso que le obedecía mansamente y siempre que ella estaba presente procuraba estar a su lado.  A Virginia no le incomodaba en absoluto nada de esto y encontraba en el hermoso fénix una agradable compañía.

  _- ¿Sabes Fawkes? En mi clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras logré convocar un Patronus_ – le susurraba la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba el cuello - _¿Y a que no adivinas qué forma tuvo?_ – indagó contenta y Fawkes emitió un leve canto – _Así es, ¡Un fénix! ¿No te parece maravilloso? - _

  _- No sabía que habías invocado ese hechizo_ – dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

  _- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Harry_ – protestó ella luego de pasar el susto. 

  _- Lo siento_ – se disculpó él sonriéndole – _y como te decía, invocar un fénix es impresionante, te felicito_ – añadió poniéndose a un lado de ella.

  _- Gracias_ – atinó a decir Ginny ligeramente avergonzada.

  _- ¿Puedo tocarlo?_ – preguntó de repente Harry refiriéndose a Fawkes.

  _- No hay problema, no muerde_ – respondió la joven consintiendo al ave en la cabecita, por lo que ésta daba canticos de gusto.

  _- No muerde pero sí picotea_ – corrigió el chico divertido.  Ginny soltó una risilla.

  _- Anda, no seas miedoso_ – dijo y tomando la mano del chico la llevó hacia el cuello del fénix para que lo acariciara.  Harry pareció quedarse estancado así que lentamente fue moviendo su mano con la de él por todo el cuello - _¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil_ – continuó alegremente.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y ahora fue él, para asombro de la chica, quien tomó la mano de ella y la llevó con la suya hacia el plumaje de Fawkes acariciando apaciblemente.  El ave se quedó mirándolos como si estuviera extrañado pero luego cantó otra vez con satisfacción.

  _- Gracias_ – susurró el chico de ojos verdes deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, pero sin mirarla.

  _- ¿Por qué?_ – preguntó la pelirroja confundida y un poco sonrojada al percatarse que él no había retirado su mano de la suya.

  _- Por ser mi amiga_ – sinceró Harry volteándola a ver con una sonrisa cálida.

La joven Weasley comprendió al instante que el chico se refería al momento en que habían intercambiado miradas mientras él abrazaba a su padrino.  El joven le estaba agradeciendo sinceramente y ella le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa, a pesar de que una simple palabra en aquella frase le provocara tristeza.

         _- Es un gran honor serlo, Harry_ – respondió Virginia, y él asintiendo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, suavemente.

************

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

Hola a todos¡¡ Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por leer ^_^ Espero les guste, lo hice más entretenido y aparecieron más personajes ^_-.  Disculpen por la demora en la actualización pero ya les había advertido antes, en compensación lo hice larguito como pudieron ver, mas eso no significa que todos vayan a ser tan extensos ^^UU.  Les recuerdo que tengo otro fic pendiente y voy a empezar nuevo curso así que me tardaré con los sgtes chaps, espero que me entiendan por favor u_u.

Yupi¡¡¡ tengo reviews¡¡¡ ^o^ en serio, muchas gracias por su apoyo, para uno es muy significativo el que reconozcan su trabajo, yo siempre me pongo muy emotiva, jejeje n_n.  A las personas que me dejaron su comentario, un saludo y un gran beso, arigato ^_-

A ver, vuelvo a repetir una cosita **_muy importante_**:   las dos épocas NO están unidas para nada pero los personajes del siglo XVIII (la mayoría) tienen su "contrapartida", para que se hagan una idea, así que sólo tienen que guiarse por las descripciones que pongo ;D.  Por ejemplo,  Virginia es Ginny; Zach es Harry, Daniel es Ron, Melissa es Hermione, etc y etc.  ¿Ya? ^_^  Si alguien tiene alguna duda, me la comunica y yo se la aclaro con mucho gusto ;)

Pos como ya ven, nuestra princesita se salió con la suya y ya conoció a Melissa y a Zach, jejejeje, qué encuentro, y vaya que la pelirroja demostró que Lord Henry es un excelente maestro con la espada, dejó callado al joven Stevens ^.-  Pobecito Zach, el chico, herido en su orgullo, pero no van a negar que los hombres se sienten así u_uUUU qué cosas.  ¿Y qué opinan del corcel negro? Ay, me encariñé con ese caballito ^_^, resultó obedeciéndole a Virginia, qué lindo.  Oigan, de verdad que no se me ocurre qué nombre ponerle, ¿Me podrían dar sugerencias? n_n

En cuanto a la época futura apareció Sirius¡¡ sí, él me encanta ;D jejejeje, le tocó transformarse como cuatro veces.  Qué mal que Harry tuviera que despedirse de su padrino, pero por lo menos Ginny le levantó los ánimos. ¿No les pareció cute la escena de los dos con Fawkes? ^o^.  Y ya vamos conociendo la situación con Voldie, no soy muy buena con todo lo que se relaciona con él así que pido comprensión ^^UU.

Aclaro que **NO** me he leído el quinto libro así que lo que mencione de Voldemort y la Orden del Fénix es de acuerdo a lo que quiero con el fic y como me lo voy imaginando.  Si algún detalle concuerda, como dicen en las películas:  es pura coincidencia ^_-

Ahora sí respondo a sus reviews:

**_Phoebe25:_**  Qué tal?¡ ^o^ muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el segundo chap, y sí, jejeje, esa escena de Harry y Cho fue una de mis favoritas ^_- .  Espero que este capítulo también te guste n_n ¿Qué opinas? Ya la historia va tomando mejor forma y pos la cara que pondrán Zach y Daniel al descubrir cómo es la princesa será mucho más adelante cuando se sepa toda la verdad ;D Por ahora ya Zach conoce a Virginia Shelton, la chica de Bristol, jejejejeje, ya veremos si logran arreglar sus diferencias ^_-  Bue, de nuevo gracias y nos vemos¡ n_n

**_Nia 88:_**  Hola Nia¡ te veo otra vez, muchas gracias¡¡ ^_^ jejejejeje, ¿Que no puedes creer que escriba así?  Para ser sincera yo tampoco ^^UUU, ¡Es en serio! Yo empiezo a teclear y se me van ocurriendo las escenas y todo el cuento, releo el capítulo como mil veces antes de publicarlo y me parece normal (antes me parece simple ^^UU) pero cuando llego a la página y leo el fic no puedo creer que haya escrito eso, en algunas partes digo: "¡Whao! ¡De verdad que me inspiré!"  ^o^ jejeje.  Te agradezco tu comentario n_n, pero bueno, no creo que sea tan buena **^^** tú sí lo eres n_n y me alegro que te encante mi fic :D  Weno, entonces chao y por cierto estamos en mutuo acuerdo con lo de Cho:  la odiamos¡¡ jejejejeje ^_-

**_Haruka of the Sidhe:_**  Hola chica¡¡ que bien que te haya gustado el segundo chap, ya subí el tercero (que está más largo :P) ¿Qué te pareció? ojalá no te haya decepcionado ^^UU Gracias por tu review n_n yo también odio a Cho, no me cayó para nada desde el primer momento, y personalmente no es digna de pareja para Harry ¬¬. Jejeje ¿Que Cho muriera por el calamar? O.o, uy, castigo duro pero pa' qué que sería espléndido, jajajaja ;D Lastimosamente no creo poder cumplir tu petición de matarla ^^UUU, la necesito, pero le haré embarradas lo más que pueda si eso te consuela ^.-.  Curioso lo que me dices de Neville/Luna  jejeje, antes no lo había considerado y sip, congenian muy bien, a mí me parece que inspiran mucha ternura ^o^, y fuera de charla, ese detalle es uno de los que me gusta de la pareja H/G n_n.  También un beso y que la pases bien, chao¡ ;D

**_LuLu PoTtEr:_**  Cómo tas?¡ n_n gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te parezca chévere, y espero que este chap también ^_- ya conté más cosas y pos ves que Zach se encontró con la princesa jejeje ^o^ singular reunión n_n parece que no se caen muy bien.  Y vaya que estamos de acuerdo con lo de Cho ;D.  Arigato por el review y cuídate¡

**_Moony Lovegood:_**  Holas de nuevo, Hermione¡ Estoy muy bien ¿Y tú? n_n Me alegra que el fic te esté gustando mucho, sí que me estoy esforzando en escribirlo para no decepcionarlos ^^.  Pos aquí ya está el tercer capítulo, ojalá te guste también ;D y en cuanto a actualizar rápido, jejeje, tengo problemitas con ello, ya lo expliqué ^^UU y más ahora que entraré al colegio me voy a tardar, te pido por favor que me entiendas.  Acerca de tu pregunta, ya la había aclarado en la nota de autora del primer capítulo ^^UUU pero bueno, las dos épocas las contaré por aparte ^_^.  Entonces, nos vemos en el próximo chap¡ n_n

**_Vivi Salinas:_**  Hola¡¡ Qué tal? Gracias por tu review¡ es un gusto que te agrade la historia ^^.  Sip, aquí continúo, ya subí el tercer chap, mucho más largo y con más situaciones, ¿Qué te pareció? ojalá también te haya gustado n_n.  Gracias por el ánimo, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible pero bueno, tardaré un poquito ^^UU.  Entonces pásala bien y chao¡ ^_^

****

**_Darklade:_**  ¡¡¡Rebeca, estás conmigo!!! ^o^  Claro que te reconozco¡ amiga es un gusto que me hayas escrito ¡Y dos reviews! jejejeje, vaya ^^.  ¿Apenas ibas en la mitad del primer chap? O.o jajaja, ¿y eso por donde? ¿en la segunda época? ^^UUU  sip, promete bastante y me esforzaré para hacerlo n_n, ¿Se me da muy bien? Je¡ **^^** gracias por tu comentario ;D.  Y terminaste los dos chaps, jejeje, buena descripción, me alegra que te parezcan impresionantes :D  ¿Y qué opinas de este tercero? Más largo aún pero mejor creo yo ^_-  Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque bueno, no lo aseguro, este nuevo ingreso a clases me tiene atrapada O_oUUU.  Oye, no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo me escribes, ya ves que yo también tardé y te redacté señor correo, tenía de todo para hablar, ¿Segura que no te cansaste leyendo? ^^UUU.  Ve, me puedes explicar eso de que el fic está estructurado casi como el guión de una película :P, es que no había oído esa expresión ^^UUUU, es algo así como que está bien o tiene mucha descripción o qué? :D.  Bue, te mando un abrazote¡ ^o^ gracias por las porras, cuídate chica y nos leemos¡ ^_-

**_Leri:_**  ¡¡Leri, qué alegría tenerte por acá chica!! ^_^  Cómo tas? Ya te pasó la gripe? ^^.  Muchas gracias por tu review¡ larguito sí, me encantó leerlo y prepárate para la respuesta n_n.  Descuida, no tienes que disculparte por no escribir antes, lo que cuenta es que leíste :D, además lo del teclado me lo explicaste antes, menos mal que ya pudiste comprar otro n_n.  Je¡ ¿exámenes? Te comprendo, eso es horrible, más cuando te tienen en vela, los profesores no lo consideran a uno, y ahora que entro a clases otra vez con el mismo cuento O_OU uff¡ espero que los hayas aprobado, te deseo suerte¡ ^^.  Gracias por tenerme en cuenta :D y sip, ya estaba atrasada con "Viaje al Pasado" pero acabé de subir el séptimo capítulo ^^ (aún no puedo creer que lleve tanto jejeje) espero que te guste, y yo también te pregunto, ¿Cuándo actualizarás "Querido Harry" y "Delirios"? n_n, eres muy malita, nos has tenido en ascuas por mucho tiempo, me muero por saber las continuaciones¡ ^o^ son fics muy lindos y geniales, me encantan¡ por eso es un gran honor que me hayas escrito, es muy importante para uno que escritores a los que admira le dejen un review, te agradezco todo tu apoyo n_n. 

Y bueno Leri, que bien que te guste la idea de dos épocas ^^, eso siempre me ha fascinado y ¿Por qué no escribirlo? ^_-    Vaya, no pensé que la Ginny que describo se pareciera a la del quinto libro, siempre me la había imaginado así, más resuelta, más simpática, más involucrada; es que en todo la dejan a un lado y eso no me gusta, por eso en mi fic no hay trío sino cuarteto y es una de las protagonistas ^_^.  A mí también me gustan los nombres de Zach y Daniel, lo que tuve que craneármelas para que me salieran como quería :D.  ¿Que Henry es Lupin? Jejeje, nop, fallaste, es otra personita que veremos más adelante y tengo planeado otro papel para la contraparte de Remus n_n.  Sip, a Melissa le gusta Zach, es más, le encanta ^^ y otra vez sip pillina, habrá gato encerrado entre Daniel y Melissa pero te digo que ellos ahora se toleran más que otros, jejejeje.  Buen punto con lo de la esgrima, el arte de la espada siempre me ha gustado, y ya ves que en este chap Virginia mostró algunas de sus capacidades :D, además, como decis, eso del sexo débil es una tontería, las mujeres también podemos defendernos ;D.  Wo¡ ¡¿En serio me puedes pasar el quinto libro por mail?! Ay, te adoro¡ me encantaría si no te molesta, ya me lo quiero leer ;_; me súper intrigaste con el cambio de Ginny y también con lo de Luna, esta chica me sorprende al poder ver las bestias de los carruajes o.o (lo leí en una traducción).  Oye, pero está en inglés o en español?, me estoy emocionando y yo sin saber el idioma ^^, si está en español te agradecería mucho el que me lo mandarás n_n.  Y ahora que leo la posdata O_O, ¿Que si soy de Argentina? Jejeje, nop chica, fallaste de nuevo ^^, yo vivo al otro polo en Sudamérica.  Soy de talento Colombiano ^_^ siguiendo los pasos de Gabo, jejeje, ¡nah! Ni siquiera le llego a los talones¡ ^^UU.  Pos sí, soy de Colombia y me enorgullezco de ello, mi patria es una retro aunque se piense lo contrario ^_-, uno de estos días tengo que hacer mi Bio ;D, oye ¿Y por qué pensaste que era de Argentina? ¿Tú de dónde eres? :D.   Bue, como que ya le paro ^^U, gracias por todo y un beso, cuídate¡ ^_- 

De nuevo les agradezco a todos por leer mis escritos, me esfuerzo cada día para que les guste, y espero que me dejen sus reviews ¿Vale? ^_-  me encantaría saber sus críticas, puntos de vista, comentarios, preguntas, en fin n_n.  Nos leemos¡¡

Annia 

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


	4. ¿Quién eres?

_A todos debo sinceramente una gran disculpa... Entiendo que en estos momentos muchos de ustedes pueden estar pensando barbaridades de mí pero no los culpo, les doy la razón. Hoy ya casi un año de estar prácticamente desaparecida, según dice mi profile mi última actualización fue el 27 de julio de 2003 y siento de verdad el no haberles dado por lo menos una explicación antes. Espero me perdonen y entiendan, no fue mi intención. Han pasado cosas que en su momento volvieron mi vida de cabeza, no pude controlarlo, tantos cambios, desilusiones, despedidas, decepciones... no quiero hablar al respecto pero me gustaría su comprensión, no fue nada fácil para mí sentirme en un instante tan perdida sin nada que me impulsara a seguir avanzando. Lo seguiría estando de no ser por Dios y mis padres que me dieron todo su apoyo y ahora es el momento para empezar de nuevo, desde cero, dejando todos los malos sucesos atrás y con el solo objetivo de cumplir mis ilusiones, las cuales haré todo lo posible para que no se queden en la sola palabra. _

_Y este es uno de mis primeros pasos: el seguir escribiendo. Como una forma de mostrarme a mí misma, de expresar quién realmente soy, pues la escritura transciende más allá de ese mundo construido con palabras e imaginación. No dejaré de escribir, nunca, porque se ha convertido en parte de mí y disfruto hacerlo y compartirlo con todas aquellas personas que gustan de la lectura._

_A todos les doy mis mejores deseos y de todo corazón les agradezco y les doy un consejo: valoren lo que tienen y valórense a sí mismos, siempre; no decaigan por más difíciles que sean los obstáculos y si acaso llegase a suceder confíen, busquen una mano amiga, la soledad nunca es buena._

**Andrea.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0 ** ------ Cambio de época.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- ------ Cambio de escena.

**__**

**_Summary:_** Un reino próspero, un castillo, un rey y una hermosa princesa algo ¿Caprichosa o sensata?... dejar el lujoso palacio para convertirse en una aldeana común es una idea realmente descabellada que cambiará su vida drásticamente. El destino viene siendo más que una realidad... ¿Crees en él?...

**_Disclaimer:_** Todo de pinta de Rowling no es mío, sólo uno que otro personaje ¡Vamos! No es para demandar, es sólo entretención mía y suya -

****

****

**UNA ILUSION, UN DESTINO **

__

_Por Annia _

****

****

**4**

Nubes blancas recorrían el azul cielo vagando al compás de un aire gitano, moviéndose lentamente, aunándose casi con sincronía, formándose, transformándose y disolviéndose a la vez. El sol perfilaba aquellos copos blancos y el aire que se respiraba infundía tranquilidad y alegría. Era un perfecto día para salir, y los estudiantes de Hogwarts que disfrutaban en esos momentos de tiempo libre, por supuesto que no iban a omitir este detalle. Los que tenían esa suerte, descansaban en el patio principal o simplemente paseaban por los terrenos.

Dos jóvenes en particular se encontraban bien alejados de los deambulantes, allí, los dos, parados frente a frente bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirándose fijamente como si en cualquier momento uno de los dos fuera a salir corriendo. Si buscaban privacidad la tenían a pedido de mano, no había ni un alma más por los alrededores.

El joven de cabello azabache no despegaba su mirada esmeralda de la joven pelirroja delante de sí, parecía nervioso y dudaba en hablar. Al notar esto, ella largó un suspiro y se recostó de espaldas en el tronco cruzándose de brazos.

_- ¿Y bien?_ – indagó la chica de ojos azules ligeramente incómoda por el silencio de su acompañante.

_- No me apresures, Gin_ – replicó él avergonzado.

_- Está bien, Harry_ – suspiró de nuevo, hizo una pausa y continuó con un ligero gesto de cansancio - _¿Querías decirme algo? - _

La pregunta puso más nervioso al chico y ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de una mano para darle tranquilidad – _Adelante, dímelo -_

_- Yo..._ – él levantó la cabeza para observarla y tomo aire, su gesto se frunció decidido – _yo... lo que sucede es que tú... bueno yo... es que verás... yo... quería decirte algo importante... –_ el arqueo de su cejas fue cediendo lentamente haciendo que Harry se maldijera por no poder decir lo que pensaba.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja levantada, ¿Iría él a terminar la oración algún día? Desvió su vista, todo esto la estaba cohibiendo demasiado y la hacía sentir como estúpida, ¡Esa era la palabra! Definitivamente...

_- Sí, Harry, ya me habías dicho que era algo importante, sólo dilo_ – soltó la pelirroja tratando de alentarlo pero Harry percibió un ligero desdén en el tono de voz, eso lo molestó un poco pero no dijo nada.

1, 2, 3... aire, él podía hacerlo, él podía.

_- Bien, verás, es que yo... yo he notado que, que somos muy buenos... amigos, sí eso, y... quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy importante para mí y..._ – dudó un poco. Ginny movió las manos para animarlo – _sí, eso, yo te tengo un afecto muy especial y... creo que tú también a mí, sí, porque ambos somos amigos, y hemos pasado tiempo juntos y... bueno, lo que en realidad quería decirte es que... ya sabes, tú eres mi amiga, yo soy tu amigo y ambos nos queremos como amigos y... _– la pelirroja volvía a alzar de nuevo su ceja con una expresión ilegible, estaba creyendo seriamente que podría pasar horas y horas allí si a Harry Potter no se le ocurría soltar de una buena vez lo que quería decir – _... y quería decirte que tú... es que eres muy... bueno, en realidad soy yo el que..._ – el chico movía sus brazos como tratando de poder explicarse – _pensaba que tú querías... porque yo... tú eres muy agradable y también que tú me gu... um, me gus... eeh, sí, tú sabes, es que tú eres especial y me gu... y me gu... y por eso somos buenos amigos, porque eres una amiga muy importante y yo q... - _

_- ¡HARRY!_ – lo paró de golpe Virginia Weasley con gran impaciencia y fastidio, él la miró avergonzado e inclinó la cabeza - _¡Vamos Harry, no es tan difícil! ¡Le has dado más vueltas al asunto que a una rueda!_ – continuó exaltada.

_- ¡Pero es que no es fácil!_ – reclamó indignado él intentando defenderse.

_- ¡Sólo tienes que decirlo y ya! _– gimió la chica agotada.

_- ¡Pero... pero... pero...! ¡Dios, qué fastidio!_ – se quejó Harry descontento – _No puedes decir "Sólo hazlo", ya te dije, no es fácil, no creo que sepas de esto, nunca te le has declarado a alguien, no estás enamorada_ – soltó un poco molesto cruzándose de brazos.

Virginia volteó a verlo con ojos centelleantes por unos segundos y luego se giró, la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta la estaba acosando. Tragó fuerte. Hizo un esfuerzo para no dejar salir un quejido y habló a continuación, con la vista no fija en él.

_- Eres un Gryffindor, tienes el valor, sólo debes aprovecharlo... Cho te aceptará, no tienes porqué temer, eres un buen chico, si la quieres sólo dícelo. Me pediste ayuda en eso y aquí estoy, pero no creo que esté funcionando - _

A Harry se le pasó el malhumor instantáneamente y ahora de nuevo estaba avergonzado.

_- Lo siento Gin... verás es que, bueno, ya sabes, soy muy tímido para estas cosas_ – suspiró resignado – _Te pedí que me ayudaras a declarármele a Cho y por eso estás aquí, perdona por las molestias, soy un cabezota, deberías estar aprovechando este bonito día en vez de estar soportando mis desvaríos románticos _– confesó incómodo.

La pelirroja soltó una risilla por esto último, que más da, no podía enfadarse con él.

_- Descuida Harry, es un favor el que te estoy haciendo_ – le dijo con una sonrisa – _bueno, confieso que me cansan un poco tus balbuceos sin sentido pero no es nada que no se pueda mejorar_ – añadió divertida. Harry no pudo evitar reírse – _bueno, ya basta de tanta habladuría, no pienso gastarme todo el día en este cuento, anda, con fuerza, decidido, sólo tienes que decir..._ - la chica puso una cómica expresión seria, se aclaró la garganta e imitando la voz de un chico continuó _- "Cho, te quiero"_ – un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo - _¿Ya ves? Eso es todo, ya lo sabes, tú haces de Harry, yo de Cho, nada de titubeos, al grano_ – expuso como regañándolo.

_- Ya_ – declaró el joven divertido y asintiendo con la cabeza.

_- Muy bien, entonces comenzamos de nuevo_ – puso ella especial retintín en lo último. Se quedó pensativa un momento y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro – _Oye, pero que esta vez sea en serio, con tanta demora voy a considerar el cobrar honorarios – _

Ante esto ambos prorrumpieron en risas. Cuando logró calmarse un poco Harry le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la estrechó contra sí agradecido.

_- Eres la mejor_ – dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

_- Lo s_ – concluyó ella halándose el cuello con aires de grandeza y luego dejando escapar una risita.

Ginny no intentó separarse de él, era una de las pocas veces que podía estar tan cerca suyo y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Levantó su cabeza para respirar hondamente el aire fresco que se deslizaba en todo su entorno y su mirada se quedó fija en las blancas nubes que pasaban por el cielo. Aquella tenía la forma de un conejito, la de allá asemejaba un osito de felpa, una más atrás no se definía entre una manta o una almohada y la que estaba a su izquierda curiosamente formaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Se quedó más tiempo viendo a esta nubecilla, podía percibir que empezaba a cambiar de forma y ahora se ensanchaba, seguía anchándose y se alargaba en una punta... ¿Qué forma tenía ya? ¿Una piedra? ¿Una hoja?... ¿Una mano? Sí, era una mano, humana precisamente. Extrañada notó que la mano en el cielo comenzó a moverse, o mejor dicho a agitarse... ¿Agitarse? ¿Acaso una nube podía agitarse? ¿Las nubes podían cambiar de color? Bueno, ésta lo estaba haciendo, se pintaba de un color piel... esperen un momento, ¿Una nube de color piel que se agitaba? ¿Era "eso" en realidad una nube?.

_- ¡Ginny! - _

_- ¡¿Q-qué-qué...?!_ – la pelirroja dio un respingo y giró su cabeza de un lado a otro confundida. Un tajante frío la envolvió y desconcertada se percató que se había quedado de pie, en mitad de camino hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, mirando fijamente un grueso árbol.

Una figura se posó delante suyo con un gesto de cansancio. El chico era un poco más alto, se recostaba ligeramente sobre la escoba que tenía en su mano izquierda y llevaba una sucia y mojada túnica de quidditch, al igual que ella.

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – preguntó quien antes la había despertado bruscamente de su ensoñación.

La joven dio un paso atrás cohibida y frunció el ceño.

_- Nada Ron_ – respondió a secas.

Su hermano la miró suspicaz guardando silencio.

_- Vamos, los demás nos esperan_ – dijo el pelirrojo después de unos segundos tomando a su hermana del hombro sobreprotectoramente. Ella se sacudió soltando algo como _"Puedo ir sola"_, haciendo que él desistiera conociendo el genio de la chica – _anda, hay que apresurarnos, como está el cielo de seguro habrá tormenta_ – dijo él con precaución.

_- Tienes razón_ – murmuró ella pensativa mirando ligeramente al cielo, éste estaba de un color negro-grisáceo y varios truenos retumbaban en la lejanía. Sonrió ligeramente, tal como en su reciente recuerdo, las nubes tomaban formas curiosas. Su sonrisa desapareció y un halo de tristeza pasó veloz por su rostro.

Virginia vio a Ron emprender de nuevo el camino hacia el castillo pero ella no se inmutó en seguirlo. Se quedó atrás, perdiendo su mirada otra vez en el árbol en el que otrora había acompañado a Harry. Se maldijo al haber recordado precisamente aquel día, no había sido uno de los más felices. Una densa sensación se posó en su estómago, se sintió enferma rememorando al Harry de quince años, muerto de los nervios, intentando declarársele fingiendo que ella era Cho, como habían acordado previamente; él, intentando confesarle sus sentimientos a una chica imaginaria que la pelirroja personificaba, palabras que por más que quisiera no iban dirigidas a ella. Eso fue peor que verlo luego con la verdadera Chang.

Ginny sonrió débilmente, le parecía irónico el pensar que el chico ojiverde y la joven de rasgos orientales estaban juntos en esos momentos gracias a ella. Hace un año exactamente Harry y la pelirroja se habían convertido en grandes amigos, incluso en confidentes. En ese entonces guardó la ilusión de lograr al fin cautivar el corazón del Niño que Vivió, ilusión que se vio rota cuando él le confesó que todavía sentía un gran cariño por la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. Pero Harry confiaba en Virginia, le pedía su ayuda y ella, ella no pudo negársela. Comprometiéndose a ayudarle fue como persuadió a Chang para que prestase atención a su amigo y el joven pudo al fin declarársele.

Suspiró. Era para que ya lo hubiera superado... ¿A quién quería engañar? Maldijo por dentro. Por más que lo deseara no se podía quitar a Potter de la cabeza. Y bien sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

_- ¡Ginny!_ – otro grito por parte de su hermano.

La chica soltó un bufido - _¡Voy!_ – dio una última mirada al árbol y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a Ron mientras otro trueno se escuchaba y las nubes se desgarraban dejando caer miles de gotas de lluvia.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Hermione Granger se apoyaba cansada contra el respaldar de uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, observando al chico de cara sonrosada que tenía un gesto indescifrable mientras ponía exagerada atención a un libro sobre su regazo. La chica levantó una ceja, se acomodó un poco mejor y miró fugazmente hacia la entrada del retrato. Se volvió decepcionada. El joven a su lado pestañeó y se irguió poniendo una cara de tremenda confusión rascándose la nuca, impotente le dirigió una mirada de súplica a la chica.

_- Está bien Nille_ – suspiró ella – _pero que sea la última_ – añadió con un ligero gemido.

Neville Longbottom le sonrió ampliamente agradecido. No se podía negar que Nille, como le decían de cariño, había crecido y mejorado mucho su apariencia física, incluso a varias chicas les parecía muy encantador; sólo que a pesar de los años, en ocasiones seguía siendo olvidadizo y le costaba trabajo algunos encantamientos y materias. Hermione y él habían quedado como pareja en un trabajo de Pociones, el chico nunca había sido muy bueno en esa materia y el tema que trataban mezclaba algo de Aritmancia, cosa de la que no tenía ni idea. Era por eso que habían estado trabajando toda la tarde, bueno, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se iba en explicaciones por parte de Hermione, precisamente lo que veían ahora la chica se lo había tenido que explicar al joven como unas seis veces y él aún no parecía entender.

La puerta del retrato se abrió minutos después dejando pasar a 5 jóvenes que arrastraban los pies agotados y manchaban el piso con el agua-barro que destilaba de sus túnicas rojo escarlata. Colin Creevey, de sexto año, y su hermano Dennis, de cuarto, se despidieron y abandonaron la Sala Común junto a otro chico, que Hermione creía se apellidaba Feexnez. Por su parte, una joven de sexto, de cabello castaño claro, que a veces veía hablar con Ginny, atendía unas últimas indicaciones por parte de Harry antes de irse hacia los dormitorios de chicas y el joven de ojos verdes a pesar de su cansancio se dirigió hacia Hermione y Neville sonriéndoles.

_- Hola_ – saludó el chico quedándose de pie y examinando lo que estaban haciendo - _¿Muy ocupados?_ – preguntó sonriendo.

_- Algo_ – respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros mientras Neville asentía resignado - _¿Y cómo les fue? Veo que estuvieron entrenando duro_ – añadió la joven castaña mirando con ligero asco la túnica embarrada y sudada. Harry soltó una risilla por la expresión que había puesto su amiga, sabía que siempre le desagradaba verlos así después de una práctica de quidditch.

_- Te ves graciosa cuando pones esa cara Herm_ – dijo divertido. Ella lo vio reprobadoramente y bufó.

_- Deberías ir a asearte_ – sentenció frunciendo el ceño. Neville y Harry intercambiaron miradas y ambos ahogaron las ganas de reír sin que ella lo notara – _Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los otros?_ – preguntó Granger curiosa y ligeramente preocupada.

Harry iba a responder cuando la entrada volvió a abrirse e ingresaron Ron y Ginny en el mismo estado que los demás. Hermione suprimió un respiro de alivio y se mordió el labio cuando quiso sonreírle al pelirrojo, recordándose que habían discutido.

_- ¿Qué tal? ¿Agotados?_ – saludó Neville cuando ambos hermanos Weasley se acercaron.

_- Ni que lo digas_ – se quejó Ron recostándose en el sillón donde estaba sentada Hermione, haciendo que la chica se inclinara hacia un lado – _Casi no terminamos, si no fuera porque la tormenta se avecina "este" nos tendría todavía en el campo_ – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Harry.

_- Hay que practicar duro, queremos ganar la Copa de Quidditch_ – contestó el aludido cruzándose de brazos – _además no soy ningún "este"_ – le reclamó a su amigo.

_- Ya lo s_ – dijo Ron moviendo la mano para restarle importancia – _pero ya te pareces a Wood, oye, eres el capitán y todo eso pero por lo menos danos un descanso_ – continuó con ligera súplica en su voz.

Ginny soltó una risita – _No le hagas caso_ – dijo a Harry divertida. Ron la fulminó con la mirada –_ Oh, vamos Ron, eres el único que se queja, si no entrenamos no estaremos listos _– le replicó. El pelirrojo rezongó pero no dijo más.

Neville se incorporó de su asiento desperezándose y miró su reloj de pulsera.

_- Bueno chicos, yo voy bajando, ya es la hora de cenar_ – dijo.

_- Es cierto_ – observó Hermione confirmando la hora – _el tiempo se pasa volando ¿Verdad?_

_- Ya lo creo _– asintió Harry – _Bien, supongo que iré a ducharme primero, vayan adelantándose –_

_- Te acompaño_ – determinó Ron y ambos subieron a su dormitorio.

_- Yo los imitar_ – dijo Ginny viéndose las ropas con una ceja alzada – _No te preocupes Herm_ – añadió cuando la aludida hizo el gesto de quedarse a esperarla – _baja con Neville, los veo luego_ – y sonriendo se fue hacia las escaleras de caracol.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Oyó un trueno rimbombante y afuera, un relámpago iluminó los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los pasos se detuvieron en un instante y la cara pálida del joven se reflejó contra una de las ventanas del pasillo.

_"Habrá tormenta"_ pensó indiferente. Un flequillo rubio cayó sobre su cara y él lo devolvió a su sitio con sutileza. Su vista seguía perdida en los terrenos, instintivamente buscó la delimitación del Bosque Prohibido, aquel lugar siempre le había llamado la atención de una u otra forma. Otro relámpago se dibujó en el cielo y él pudo ver las copas de los árboles meciéndose ante la intemperie, azotadas por el furioso viento. De repente un incisivo frío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies y pasó implacable por su espina dorsal haciéndolo estremecer como nunca antes algo lo había hecho. Creyó que había terminado cuando percibió como si el metal de una espada se posara sobre su garganta y bajara lentamente por su pecho. Se sintió turbado, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Un trueno volvió a retumbar y ahora fue un rayo el que le siguió.

_- Potter_ – murmuró inconscientemente. Al percatarse de ello su expresión cambió radicalmente, el ceño fruncido, los labios tensos y sus ojos destilando odio puro – _Imbécil_ – escupió tras unos segundos y retomó su camino.

Llegó pronto al vestíbulo. Estaba desierto y silencioso, el único ruido lejano se escuchaba detrás de la gran puerta que conducía al Gran Comedor. El sonido de pasos apresurados llamó de pronto su atención, se volteó hacia la gran escalera de mármol y pudo ver cómo una chica pelirroja bajaba con prisa pero elegantemente. Se notaba que acababa de tomar una ducha pues su piel se veía fresca, traía poco maquillaje y su cabello estaba húmedo.

Descubrió sorprendido y con desagrado que no había dejado de mirarla, más aún al saber de quién se trataba. La chica llegó hasta el último escalón y se percató de la presencia de él. Su ceño se frunció al instante y lo vio prevenida. Dio un paso hacia su derecha pero el joven también lo dio al mismo tiempo, incómoda dio otro paso a su izquierda y se repitió el suceso.

_- ¿Puedes quitarte de mi camino Malfoy?_ – preguntó irritada.

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré Weasley? _– cuestionó él desdeñosamente.

Virginia dio un bufido e intentó pasarlo yendo de nuevo a su derecha.

_- Apártate_ – sentenció fríamente cuando el rubio se puso delante de ella.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa burlona – _Olvidaste decir "Por favor" -_

_- No me digas_ – replicó la joven con sarcasmo.

_- Era de esperarse_ – comentó despectivamente – _siendo una Weasley no tienes modales -_

El rostro de ella se encendió por la ira y cerró los puños intentando contenerse, no se rebajaría ante el Slytherin.

_- Ah, ya veo, ni siquiera tienes el valor de defenderte_ – dijo Malfoy sonriendo cínicamente – _no, es que no tienes ningún valor -_

_- Cállate_ – profirió conteniendo su furia y avanzó firme hacia su izquierda.

Draco de nuevo le cerró el camino. Le parecía infantil y estúpido lo que estaba haciendo pero por alguna razón no le importó. Ella se detuvo impotente al no poder pasar, se mordió el labio y lo intentó hacia el otro lado pero el rubio seguía con su juego.

Virginia perdió la paciencia, dio un paso hacia delante y cuando él quiso impedirle pasar lo empujó con fuerza con su hombro y sin voltearse atravesó rápidamente la poca distancia que había a las puertas para luego abrirlas y entrar al comedor.

Él se quedó allí, asombrado de que ella hubiera podido hacerlo a un lado. De inmediato sintió repulsión ¿Cómo esa pobretona se había atrevido? Y sin embargo, cuando se sacudió el brazo donde habían tenido contacto, mirándolo con repudio, no pudo evitar estremecerse y experimentar una sensación de déjà vu.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

El austero hombre de cabellos negros de aspecto grasiento se encontraba sentado en la mesa de profesores mirando una y otra vez su plato de comida sin ninguna intención de degustarlo. Su rostro sin ninguna emoción, frío como el hielo, y un extraño brillo tiñendo sus profundos ojos oscuros esa noche.

_- Has estado muy callado Severus – _

El profesor de Pociones distrajo sus pensamientos y se giró con su característica gélida mirada hacia un sonriente Albus Dumbledore que lo observaba ligeramente divertido.

_- Si me conoces no debes de extrañarte Albus_ – le replicó al director seriamente y volviendo su atención a su cena con un claro gesto de no querer continuar con esa insulsa conversación.

_- Dime Severus, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo? Hace una semana te noto as_ – Dumbledore no se rindió fácilmente, conocía muy bien a su pupilo como este mismo decía. Sonrió ante la cara de fastidio de Snape.

_- Es algo sin relevancia - _

_ - ¿Alguien te preocupa? - _

_ - No te esfuerces Albus - _

_- Entonces sí es alguien_ – sonrió – _Creo que deberías decirme de quién se trata –_

Snape gruñó exasperado, ¡¿Es que el viejo no entendía lo que es "¡Basta!"?! Además ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando? – _No sé de qué me hablas_ – contestó fríamente.

_- Y yo creo que sí _– Dumbledore le miró atentamente con ese brillo de picardía en sus ojos azules. Vio al profesor gruñir enojado y su sonrisa se acentuó. Iba a continuar cuando un ruido desvió su atención hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor para ver a una pelirroja dirigirse afanada a su mesa de Gryffindor – _Oh, por cierto Severus_ – Albus decidió cambiar de tema - _¿Por qué no fuiste esta tarde a mi despacho? -_

El aludido levantó una ceja, Albus era impredecible – _No lo vi necesario –_

_- Oh, claro que lo era. Fue una reunión muy interesante, aunque lo hubiera sido más si hubieras estado - _

_- No quiero pensar en lo que para ti significa "interesante", pero la perspectiva de encontrarme rodeado de leones no me llamó mucho la atención_ – el tono de ácido sarcasmo.

_- Vamos Severus, los Gryffindors no somos tan malos_ – Dumbledore sonreía.

_- Observa a Black_ – espetó Snape irónicamente casi en murmullos.

_- Estoy seguro que Sirius se habría comportado_ – susurró Albus y el hombre a su lado bufó por el comentario – _Oh, sí, podríamos demostrarlo, yo creo que un día de estos los dos se pueden reunir a tomar el té y conversar libremente para limpiar asperezas, ¿Tú que opinas Severus?_ – el aludido lo miró aterrado como diciendo _"¡¿Estás loco?!"_. Dumbledore sonrió y continuó con voz normal – _Ah, verdad, se me había olvidado comentarte que ya no hay necesidad de conseguir más pañuelos, nuestro fénix está en buenas manos -_

La expresión aterrada de Severus Snape por la idea de compartir tiempo con Sirius Black, se tornó inmediatamente en una aturdida e ilegible ante las últimas palabras del director de Hogwarts. Muy atrás había quedado su rostro siempre serio e inexpresivo.

Dumbledore comprendió que el hombre de cabellos negros había entendido perfectamente el significado tras sus palabras. En sus labios dibujó una enigmática sonrisa.

_- Es una buena noticia ¿Cierto?_ – el director hizo una pequeña pausa y su expresión, antes cómplice, cambió a la del Albus de siempre, con su amplia sonrisa y aire de picardía bailando en sus ojos, sorprendiendo al maestro de pociones. Dumbledore tronó sus dedos como si hubiera recordado algo de repente y habló emocionado – _¡Casi lo olvido también! Oh, es que siempre soy tan despistado_ – se le escapó una risa – _Disculpa si interrumpo nuestra conversación Severus, debo dar un anuncio importante a nuestro alumnado - _

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_- Habías tardado_ – le dijo Harry apenas llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó a su lado. El chico había dejado de sobarse levemente la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa.

_- Sí, lo siento, tuve... un inconveniente_ – respondió Virginia forzando una sonrisa. Cho saludaba a Harry desde su mesa y éste hacía lo mismo.

_- ¿Qué clase de inconveniente?_ – preguntó él cuando volteó a mirarla.

_- Nada importante_ – contestó Ginny tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

_- Lo hiciste muy bien hoy_ – comentó el chico como para decir algo.

_- ¿Uh? - _

_- En el campo, con la quaffle_ – aclaró.

_- Oh... eh, sí, gracias_ – un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas – _pero no fue nada, sólo suerte_ – añadió modesta.

_- Sí claro, y por suerte alguien va a pasar por los aros seis tiros seguidos_ – replicó irónicamente mientras le sonreía. La pelirroja ahora sí se sonrojó visiblemente.

_- Supongo que Ron estaba hoy distraído_ – repuso alzándose de hombros.

_- ¿Yo qué?_ – intervino el aludido con curiosidad, él y Hermione acababan de parar de discutir como siempre.

_- Nada_ – dijo Ginny restándole importancia – _¿Me pasas el salero?... gracias... _–

_- Harry, ¿Qué sucede?_ – preguntó Hermione y Virginia vio que el chico se frotaba de nuevo la cabeza.

_- ¿Uh? Descuida, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada_ – contestó el joven cerrando los ojos – _¡Es verdad! no es nada, de seguro es el cansancio, nada que tenga que ver con la cicatriz_ – añadió cuando Ron y Hermione lo miraron horrorizados.

Virginia para su sorpresa sólo lo veía con la ceja alzada – _A ver..._ – dijo, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y presionó fuertemente con sus dedos. Harry hizo una mueca e intentó zafarse pero ella ya había retirado las manos. Iba a reclamarle cuando sorprendido se dio cuenta que ya no sentía ningún dolor.

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_ – indagó Hermione desconcertada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

_- Oye ¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ – preguntó a su vez Harry a Ginny.

_- ¿Hacer qué?_ – intervino Ron.

_- Ya no tengo jaqueca_ – explicó el de ojos verdes.

_- Aah, he leído que si presionas ciertos puntos estratégicos se te quita el dolor de cabeza_ – comentó Hermione haciéndose la entendida.

_- Me lo tienes que enseñar Gin_ – dijo sonriendo Harry - _¿Cómo los sabías? -_

La chica se quedó pensativa y terminó encogiéndose de hombros levemente – _No lo s_ – respondió confundida – _bueno, supongo que lo habré aprendido en alguna parte_ – añadió. Virginia sólo atinó a asentir y sonreír aún desconcertada cuando el joven Potter le dio las gracias.

_- Oye, Ron, ¿Mañana podrías... - _

Virginia no escuchó más de lo que dijo Harry, no le tomó importancia y se dedicó a comer su cena. Vio a Hermione que parecía hacer lo mismo y prefirió no iniciar una conversación. De pronto, uno de los camarones fritos que comía se le atascó en la garganta y tuvo rápidamente que tomar jugo a tragos. Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho cuando volvió a tomar aire y depositó su vaso sobre la mesa, agitando el poco de líquido naranja que quedaba en éste. Se quedó viendo las ondas que hacía cuando tuvo un ligero vahído, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y ya no escuchó más, fue como si fuera cubierta en una cúpula de cristal y no pudiera oír nada a su alrededor. Ni siquiera levantó su vista, seguía fija en el jugo, las ondas se agitaron y repentinamente una figura cruzó la superficie líquida tomando la forma de un fénix que se disolvió tan rápido como había aparecido.

El ruido de conversaciones, platos y cubiertos volvió a invadir sus oídos dándole la impresión de que se hubiera desconectado del mundo por unos cuantos segundos. Parpadeó confusamente y miró de nuevo su vaso con jugo de calabaza. No había ninguna figura, nada, las ondas habían parado.

_- ¡... y entonces cayó de bruces sobre el caldero!_ – Ron terminó su frase y ambos, Harry y él, prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

Virginia los vio desconcertada. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué había sucedido? De seguro era su imaginación, estaba tan cansada luego de esa práctica de quidditch que probablemente se había quedado momentáneamente dormida.

_- Escuchen_ – interrumpió Hermione con aprensión – _Dumbledore dará un anuncio –_

El Gran Comedor quedó de pronto en silencio, salvo uno que otro murmullo que se opacaron justo a tiempo. El director de Hogwarts, parado a la mitad de la mesa de profesores, se aclaró la garganta y sonriendo habló con voz pausada y calma, como lo hacía normalmente.

_- Disculpen la interrupción, pero tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles – _Dumbledore se veía radiante y a todos se les pasó por la cabeza una idea loca del porqué se dirigía a ellos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron confundidos entre sí, Dumbledore no había insinuado nada cuando se reunieron aquella tarde – _Como ya saben, estamos en la segunda semana de octubre y pronto será Halloween _– hizo una pausa y continuó – _Este año he pensado en hacer algo diferente al banquete tradicional, así que atendiendo a algunas sugerencias tanto de alumnos como de profesores, se decidió que en esta ocasión se hará una celebración especial, esto es una fiesta de disfraces_ – el director sonrió ampliamente y varios murmullos de entusiasmo se escucharon por todos lados. Dumbledore esperó un minuto y luego pidió silencio – _ Todos podrán asistir por supuesto y elegirán la vestimenta que mejor les parezca, para eso no hay límites. Eso es todo, continúen cenando_ – y sin decir más Dumbledore tomó asiento mientras todo el Gran Comedor estallaba en múltiples comentarios.

_- ¿Una fiesta?_ – inquirió Ron no muy seguro de si estar alegre o no.

_- ¿Por qué Dumbledore no nos comentó nada antes?_ – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

_- Supongo que habrá querido darnos la sorpresa como a todos, sabes que no está de acuerdo con los favoritismos_ – sugirió Hermione sonriendo y alzándose de hombros.

_- Yo pienso que será divertido_ – intervino Ginny curvando sus labios e inclinándose hacia delante mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. Su hermano la miró incrédulo – _Piénsalo Ron, es sólo una fiesta, por lo menos no es un baile como el de hace 3 años en el que tenías que llevar obligatoriamente pareja_ – replicó con obviedad.

El desconcierto pasó por la cara de Ron tan rápidamente que casi no se notó, por el contrario, su rostro se vio un poco más tranquilo y sonrió – _Oye, no lo había pensado_ – respondió como un niño haciendo que su hermana rodara los ojos como no creyendo que fuera tan tonto. Este gesto hizo que el pelirrojo se ofendiera.

_- ¿Qué insinúas con eso, jovencita?_ – preguntó retadoramente.

_- Que no tienes cerebro_ – contestó ella burlonamente. Ron iba a replicar cuando Virginia lo dejó con la palabra en la boca cambiando repentinamente de tema – _Oigan, este fin de semana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, ¿Qué les parece si allí alquilamos nuestros disfraces? He oído de una tienda donde se pueden conseguir a buen precio_ – sugirió alegremente.

_- No es mala idea_ – aceptó Harry contagiándosele un poco la emoción de la chica.

_- Sí, tienen razón_ – apoyó Hermione sonriente – _también yo he oído de ese local, lo bueno es que los motivos son variados, hay tanto muggles como personajes mágicos, creo que será divertido después de todo_ – añadió.

Conversaciones como esa se repetían en todo el Gran Comedor. Muchos aceptaron que esta vez Dumbledore había tenido una buena idea, no era nada descabellada como tantas otras. De este modo transcurrió el tiempo y pronto, la mayoría de los alumnos se retiró a sus Salas Comunes. El cuarteto de Gryffindor se demoró un poco más, primero esperando a Harry quien era acorralado por Cho melosamente para darle "las buenas noches" y segundo, persuadiendo a Ron para que los acompañara, el pelirrojo refunfuñaba tercamente y aún seguía molesto con su hermana.

_- Ron, ¡Ya déjate de tonterías!_ – fue la tajante réplica de Hermione quien lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro consigo sin esperar su consentimiento, a lo que, a pesar de sus protestas, Ron no opuso resistencia.

_- Parece que a la única que le hace caso es a Hermione_ – comentó Harry desconcertado mirando a Ginny al lado suyo. Ésta se limitó a alzar una ceja.

_- Créeme, lo único que sé de mi hermano es que es incomprensible _– contestó la pelirroja divertida.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

El jadeo constante que emanaba de su boca se confundía entre el bramar del viento sin rumbo, la torrencial lluvia que azotaba su rostro y cuerpo sin compasión, y el eco de sus pasos que se alejaban rápidamente por los solitarios callejones del centro de Hannover, salpicando estelas de agua a la par de sus fuertes pisadas. El hombre de gabardina negra avanzaba sin dudar sorteando el laberinto de calles protegido por la noche sin luna y la gutural presencia de la tormenta que se había desgarrado hacía no más dos horas. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello pero el agotamiento se advertía en su cuerpo. Vio de repente un resquicio delante suyo en la unión de dos grandes muros, vaciló unos momentos pero no pudiendo más se dirigió allí. Inhalando dificultosamente se recostó contra la pared, extenuado y con múltiples temblores recorriéndolo, mientras su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza a su costado intentando retener el agudo dolor que sentía. Se observó: sangraba.

El tronar de los cielos se acentuó y él echó su cabeza hacia atrás escapándosele un suspiro. Dejó que las gotas de lluvia rodaran por su rostro, deslizándose por sus oscuros ojos y mojando más su rubio cabello. Gimió...

Pasaron unos minutos mientras el hombre recuperaba un poco sus energías, se irguió lentamente y aguzó sus sentidos; al estar seguro, respiró hondamente y con precaución continuó su camino, esta vez sin correr pero con paso ligero. Sería medianoche cuando salió de los oscuros callejones y llegó a un vecindario algo modesto iluminado sólo con dos farolas a lo largo de la calle, no había nadie a la vista pero el sujeto caminó sigilosamente poniendo marcada atención a la numeración de las casas. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó el Nº 20, curvando ligeramente sus labios fue detrás de la vivienda y tocó a la puerta trasera; inmediatamente una franja de luz se dejó ver por la rendija inferior y un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros acudió al llamado. Al ver a su visitante inesperado, la alegría surcó su rostro seguida por la preocupación y sostuvo al sujeto de la gabardina hablándole en un marcado alemán. El de cabellos rubios sólo atinó a sonreír y tras decir un simple _"Guten Tag"_ cayó desmayado en brazos del otro.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_- Espérame, ya vengo_ – anunció Hermione y se dirigió hacia unos alumnos de primero con la obligación de ejercer su labor de prefecta.

Virginia la vio alejarse agradeciendo en silencio que ella no tuviera la placa "P" porque no le gustaría estar como su amiga pendiente de lo que hacen todos los alumnos, eso sería estresante. Con un sutil movimiento tensó sus hombros para relajar su cuerpo, se sentó más cómodamente en la silla y se desinteresó del pergamino que tenía en sus manos poniendo curiosa atención a un rincón de la Sala Común. En eso estaba cuando percibió que alguien se sentaba en el sillón al frente suyo, se trataba de Feexnez, su compañero de clase quien le sonreía un poco tímido.

_- Hola Adam_ – lo saludó la pelirroja cortésmente correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

_- ¿Te interrumpo? _– indagó el muchacho no muy seguro.

_- ¿Eh? No, para nada_ – Ginny lo miró con extrañeza pero el chico acentuó la curva de sus labios ya más tranquilo – _Dime, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –_ añadió ella.

_- Oh, descuida, no es eso_ – se apresuró a decir Adam nervioso – _este... ¿Y qué piensas del anunció de Dumbledore esta noche?_ – preguntó para entablar una conversación. La pelirroja se desconcertó pero soltó una risilla.

_- Una muy buena idea ¿No crees?_ – contestó alegre la chica –_ la verdad nunca he asistido a una fiesta de disfraces pero supongo que será emocionante _– añadió riéndose.

_- He oído que las de los muggles son muy divertidas_ – comentó Adam más animado.

_- Entonces ésta lo será aún más_ – concluyó ella con una sutil sonrisa.

El chico se la quedó viendo durante unos segundos mostrándose dubitativo ante decir o no lo que quería, pero intentando no mirarla al rostro continuó:

_- Oye... eh, Ginny, me preguntaba ¿Dónde pensabas conseguir el disfraz?_ – indagó – _porque, verás, conozco un local en Hogsmeade donde se pueden alquilarlos. Este fin de semana hay salida al pueblo y... bueno, quizá podríamos ir juntos a probarnos los trajes, ¿Qué opinas?_ – sugirió el muchacho mientras sus mejillas se encendían lentamente.

A su pesar la pelirroja se vio incómoda, ¿Qué estaba esperando Adam?. Bueno, él era un buen chico pero... debía aceptar que no le llamaba mucho la atención esa propuesta, aunque Adam no le desagradara siempre prefería ir con su hermano, Harry y Hermione. Además, algo le decía que para Adam era más que ir a probarse unos disfraces... Y aún así se sentiría mal negándose, él se veía muy animado. Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la estancia buscando sacar un rápido pretexto o algo similar que le impidiera responder pero nada parecía servirle; y el chico mientras tanto la miraba inquisidoramente esperando saber si aceptaba o no ir con él. Al descubrir la joven finalmente la excusa que buscaba nada menos que en la carta que tenía en su mano, no supo si aliviarse o sentirse fastidiada al recordar su contenido.

_- Lo siento Adam pero creo que no podré ir_ – terminó diciendo un poco resignada.

_- ¿Uh? Pero..._– el muchacho disimuló al máximo su sorpresa y desilusión pero falló en el intento – _es decir, ¿No puedes?_ – se corrigió inmediatamente, no quería que ella se diera cuenta que le afectaba.

_- Bueno... es que ese día estaré cumpliendo un castigo_ – trató de explicarse la chica mientras le pasaba el pergamino para que él lo leyera.

_- Oh... ya veo..._ – asintió él acongojado después de hacerlo – _será una lástima pero... habrán otras ocasiones ¿verdad?_ – añadió fingiendo una sonrisa.

_- En una próxima visita podré acompañarte ¿Qué dices?_ – propuso Ginny para arreglar un poco las cosas.

_- Eso... estaría muy bien_ – dijo el muchacho alegrándose. A continuación pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio _– Bueno yo... tengo que terminar algunos deberes así que creo que subiré a mi habitación_ – continuó para desembarazarse – _Hasta mañana_ – se despidió amablemente.

La pelirroja hizo como si quisiera añadir algo más pero en vez de eso le sonrió y asintió con un gesto. Se arrinconó más contra el sillón en el que estaba para no mirar más al muchacho, quien ya subía las escaleras en caracol observándola de reojo. Poco le importó, su atención se vio prontamente eclipsada por el mismo detalle en el rincón de la Sala que antes le había hecho distraerse totalmente del mundo. Duró unos minutos contemplándolo hasta que un cuerpo le obstruyó el alcance de su vista y la hizo sobresaltarse considerablemente.

Hermione se posó delante suyo con una sonrisa burlona y Virginia supo que se había perdido en la luna de nuevo. Respiró hondo y volteó hacia su amiga con expresión de ligera culpa – _Hermy, no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me da un paro del susto_ – reclamó avergonzada.

_- Lo siento, pero por lo visto no te puedo dejar sola, ¿De qué hablabas con Feexnez? – _preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

_- Oh, sólo quería que lo acompañara este sábado a Hogsmeade para alquilar disfraces _– explicó la pelirroja sin mucho interés – _pero pues, ya sabes, con el "grandioso" contenido de esta carta me resulta imposible_ – añadió con ligero fastidio señalando el pergamino en su mano.

_- Me doy cuenta, y ni me lo recuerdes_ – comentó Hermione con el mismo tono. Ahora es que venía a acordarse del famoso castigo que McGonagall les había puesto con intervención de Madam Pince por lo del desastre en la biblioteca. La noticia les había llegado apenas entraron en la Sala Común después de la cena – _aunque, tengo que aceptar que no pensé que nos privarían de la salida al pueblo _– opinó algo decepcionada.

_- Tampoco yo pero ahí lo tienes, sin mencionar el trabajo de limpieza que nos asignaron_ – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – _Vaya, y eso que teníamos planes; nos toca esperar hasta la próxima semana que es la otra salida, Dumbledore la programó por la fiesta -_

_- Contentémonos con eso. Lo que sí me alivia es que el castigo será con Hagrid_ – comentó Hermione un poco más animada.

_- ¿Te alivia?_ – cuestionó su amiga dudosa. No era que tuviera algo en contra del semigigante, pero recordaba cómo era trabajar con él y sus hermosas criaturitas. No se sentía muy aliviada que digamos.

_- Bueno, sé que Hagrid a veces es impredecible, pero no creo que sea tan duro con nosotros ni muchos menos nos ponga algo peligroso – _repuso la castaña tratando de sonar convincente.

_- Eso espero_ – opinó Gin divertida por el tono de su amiga e imaginando lo que se les venía.

La conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida momentáneamente por tres chicos de tercero que se correteaban por toda la Sala tirando de vez en cuando pequeñas pepitas que al caer al suelo despedían chispitas de colores.

_- ¿No los detendrás?_ – preguntó la pelirroja intrigada pues Hermione ni se inmutaba ante tal alboroto.

_- Desde quinto a séptimo año hay 3 prefectos en total, ¿Por qué soy yo siempre la que tiene que atender los problemas? _– dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño – _¿Ya ves? Ahí están los otros dos, ya detuvieron a ese trío_ – completó satisfecha.

Virginia sólo atinó a soltar una risilla, Hermione rara vez sacaba a la luz esos ataques de rebeldía – _Dominas bien la situación_ – le dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que la chica de cabello enmarañado le correspondió con una sonrisa.

_- Por supuesto que la domino_ – afirmó simulando aires de autosuficiencia – _claro, yo no ando como tú siempre en la luna_ – continuó con mofa.

_- ¡Hey! No siempre_ – apeló la pelirroja riendo.

_- Ya, pero lo admites_ – repuso satisfecha – _No imagino en qué es que piensas, o no, mejor, sí lo sé. Primero con Feexnez que te tuvo que despertar de tu ensoñación para que le hablaras; sí, no me hagas esa cara que me di cuenta; y apenas ese chico subió a su habitación de nuevo volviste a despegar de Tierra con "él", si no te bajo de las nubes seguro que luego tengo que traer una toalla y limpiar la baba que tirabas por verlo_ – bufó Hermione muy divertida.

Ginny infló los ojos y miró hacia el suelo como si quisiera comprobar lo que la chica le había dicho – _Oye, eso no es gracioso, no estaba babeando_ – reclamó ligeramente enfadada. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

_- Ya, disculpa, pero como no dejabas de mirar hacia él con la mirada perdida, incluso ahora lo estás haciendo_ – contestó la joven castaña señalando con la cabeza hacia un grupo de 5 chicos que hablaban animadamente en el rincón opuesto. Virginia se sonrojó visiblemente.

_- No digas tonterías 'Mione - _

La aludida se le quedó viendo aún con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a su amiga en el cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea.

_- Vamos, no puedes disimularlo conmigo_ – le dijo a la pelirroja en tono comprensivo pasándole un nudillo por la mejilla – _por más que lo niegues sé que lo sigues queriendo –_

Ginny guardó silencio y volteó a ver a uno de los chicos del grupito en el rincón, uno de cabello azabache. El recuerdo de aquel día bajo la sombra del árbol recorrió veloz por su mente. Por unos instantes un halo de tristeza cruzó su rostro mas sacudió su cabeza y miró a su amiga sonriendo.

_- Eso ya quedó atrás Herm... – _dijo haciendo acopio de fuerzas – _Además, hay muchos chicos en Hogwarts, no puedo centrarme en uno solo. Una querida amiga me lo dijo una _vez – añadió más animada y con tono cómplice.

Hermione le sonrió y luego se quedó pensativa unos segundos mirando hacia el mismo lugar que la otra chica.

_- ¿En qué pensabas?_ – preguntó de repente – _cuando estabas perdida en las nubes_ – aclaró ante la confundida mirada de la menor de los Weasley.

_- Oh... no, no era nada..._ – respondió restándole importancia – _en serio, sólo recordaba... cosas_ – completó cuando Hermione la miró con reproche.

_- Sé que Harry es mi amigo y respeto sus decisiones, pero... no sé, creo que siempre preferiría que fueras tú quien estuviera con él_ – soltó la castaña luego de unos segundos con un gesto indefinido. La pelirroja la vio sorprendida y soltó una risita.

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_ – Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_- Pues eso... Cho, se puede decir que es una buena chica pero aún no entiendo lo que ve Harry en ella_ – contestó con voz práctica, dudó un momento y continuó – _tuviste mucho valor al haberlo ayudado con Chang... –_ Ginny evitó su mirada.

_- Lo hice porque soy su amiga y él confío en mí, prefiero ser eso que una simple desconocida. Muchas veces, en la amistad se requiere de sacrificios... _– expuso Virginia sensatamente mientras luchaba por aplacar esa puntada de dolor que empezaba a sentir. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza como queriendo decir "¡No más!" y esbozó una sonrisa para asegurarse a ella misma – _Y en cuanto a lo otro, sí, definitivamente no sé lo que Harry encuentra de atractivo en Chang, en muchas ocasiones me parece antipática, pedante, celosa, atrevida e infantil _– comentó en modo de desquite.

_- Olvidaste lo hipócrita, vanidosa y petulante_ – bufó Hermione y ambas chicas prorrumpieron en risas. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se calmaron aunque una que otra risilla se les escapara.

_- ¿No te cae bien verdad?_ – preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga en modo cómplice – _Jejeje, me gustaría seguir dándole "mejores" calificativos pero ay de nosotras si nos escucha Harry_ -

_- ¿Escuchar qué?_ – intervino una voz grave muy conocida por ambas chicas que hizo palidecer a la que acababa de hablar.

_- Este... yo..._ – Ginny empezó a balbucear, la había cogido totalmente desprevenida.

_- Nada importante_ – se apresuró a decir Hermione para sacar a su amiga de tal situación comprometedora – _es en serio y no me mires así Harry, sólo hablábamos de tonterías_ – continuó al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico.

_- Hazle caso amigo, sus temas no son nada interesantes, ella misma lo ha dicho_ – comentó Ron Weasley con ligero desdén y aburrimiento, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

_- Por supuesto Ronald, qué esperabas si hablábamos de ti_ – arremetió molesta la hermana del pelirrojo haciendo marcado acento en el nombre de éste.

_- Oye, espera, espera, no empieces_ – sentenció el muchacho que no olvidaba que su hermana ya lo había sacado de quicio en el Gran Comedor -_ ¿Y cómo es eso que hablaban de mí?_ – la pelirroja frunció el ceño, Ron definitivamente era un impertinente. Apretó sus labios y luego sonrió burlonamente.

_- Es muy simple, le recordaba a Hermione el papelón que hiciste poco después de salir de la biblioteca esta mañana_ – expuso Virginia acomodándose en el sillón mientras la aludida en esos momentos no sabía si divertirse por el ridículo que estaba haciendo Ron o sonrojarse por la escena citada por su amiga. La pelirroja sabía que Hermione bien podría ahorcarla por lo que estaba diciendo pero hace mucho que quería confrontar a Ron de esa manera – _fue muy divertido ¿No lo crees hermano? Lo que sí me sorprendió fue el que tuvieras el valor de hacerlo, aunque siempre podrías tener un poco más de tacto, a ninguna chica le gusta que la besen así sólo para callarla. Primero, fue sin su consentimiento; segundo, es tu mejor amiga; y tercero, no es nada para ti ¿O sí? ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?_ –

Ron estaba mudo y rojo como su cabello, ¿Cómo se atrevía su hermana a hablarle así y sobre todo delante de Hermione?. Alcanzó a mirar a ésta y no pudo definir bien su expresión, pero sí distinguió una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Qué significa? ¿Se estaba burlando también de él? ¿O tenía que ver con la última pregunta que le había hecho Ginny? ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Hermione ni loca se fijaría en él y además se había enojado bastante porque la besó, ¡Casi lo aniquila! Bueno, aceptaba que lo hizo sin permiso y sólo era su amiga pero a él casi no le había disgustado, ¿A ella sí, tanto? No creía que besara tan mal. _"¡Ya, pero ese no es el punto!"_, se reprendió a sí mismo, sabía que actuó mal pero preferiría que su hermana no se lo estuviera restregando en la cara.

Ginny por su parte, pareció darse cuenta que Ron había entendido porque decidió aligerar un poco el tono de su voz – _Está bien, no respondas, pero Hermione y yo conversábamos y opinamos que le debes una disculpa y claro, avisar la próxima vez que quieras besarla_ – esto último lo añadió para liberar tensión, lo que pareció funcionar porque tanto Hermione como Ron soltaron una risilla, y Harry que había preferido callar le sonrió divertido.

_- Ya, ya, tienes razón_ – comenzó Ron luego de unos segundos y apenado se giró hacia Hermione – _Oye, Hermy, yo... este... siento haberte besado de esa manera, no tenía ningún derecho y... yo... Aggh, sabes que no soy bueno para esto, entiendo que estés molesta conmigo pero ¿Me disculpas? – _habló al fin reuniendo fuerzas para vencer el orgullo.

_- Mmmm..._ – la castaña se le quedó viendo dudosa, ¿Podría ella también vencer el orgullo? Por unos momentos el pelirrojo creyó que tendría que esperar mucho para que su amistad con Hermione fuera la misma de antes – _Claro que te perdono Ron_ – habló ella ablandando el ceño lo que hizo que el muchacho sonriera aliviado. Hermione también sonrió – _Por esta vez hagamos de cuenta que fue sólo "una medida desesperada" como tú la llamaste; sí Ron, te escuché; pero quiero que tengas algo en mente: ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo!_ – advirtió tornando el entrecejo fruncido – _no con esa excusa, recuérdalo_ – aclaró la chica sosteniéndole la mirada y Ron asintió con la misma expresión, dudando si había escuchado bien lo último dicho por la chica.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

T... c... ac... ti... El sonido se oía lejano, vago en el espacio, con un ritmo perdido y monótono que intentaba identificar pero que su mente cansada se negaba hacerlo. Ti… ac… tic… a… Ahora se aproximaba y se hacía más claro, intentó moverse pero sintió como si mil pesas lo sujetaran; trató de nuevo y luego deseó no haberlo hecho, su cuerpo reaccionó al movimiento y pudo sentirlo, el dolor agudo de su costado que se desplegaba a todas sus extremidades entumecidas y contusionadas. Tic… t… tac… tic… tac… El sonido empezaba a tomar forma a la par que recuperaba un poco su movilidad y hacía un esfuerzo para despejar su mente. Percibió tranquilidad, el dolor seguía allí pero ahora sentía que ya no estaba en peligro.

¿Peligro?… sí, el fracaso conllevaba a éste siendo su vida como era, y él había fracasado, sentía vergüenza por sí mismo... ¿Entonces por qué no había muerto?... Tic tac… tic… tac… tic tac… tic… ac… tic tac. Más claro cada vez, se trataba de un reloj sin duda; un Tic tac hipnotizante al correr de sus manecillas... ¿Un reloj? Tiempo... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Debía saberlo. Sintió la necesidad de despertar y sus párpados pesados se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente. Poca luz había en la estancia donde se encontraba y sin embargo su brillo lo cegó al instante. Cerró sus ojos con furia y esperó, sólo después se atrevió a abrirlos de nuevo hasta comprobar que la luz no le hacía daño. Se incorporó fatigosamente mientras el dolor en su costado parecía no menguar y con un poco de trabajo más se sentó en lo que estaba seguro era una cama. De inmediato sintió la punzante jaqueca, presionó su mano sobre la frente como para contenerla y recorrió su vista por la habitación. Era un cuarto sencillo pero con un toque de elegancia en su decoración, un armario, un escritorio, un diván, la lámpara prendida en la mesita de noche, las cortinas de la ventana abierta meciéndose al compás del viento y el inconfundible Tic tac del reloj en la pared.

Un largo suspiro escapó de su boca, aún estaba cansado, hacía muchas noches que no dormía lo suficiente. Y es que no podía, su misión estaba primero. ¿La misión? Él había fracasado, de milagro estaba vivo, en este caso ¿En dónde diablos quedaba la misión?. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la brisa que entraba por la ventana le empezaba a afectar. Era comprensible pues advirtió que ya no tenía su gabardina negra – ésta estaba colocada sobre un perchero -, y su ropa tampoco era la misma, se la habían cambiado, ahora vestía pantalones marrón y una camisa color crema.

Su cuerpo estaba débil y su mente perturbada. La jaqueca, ahora disminuida a punzas de dolor al azar, no le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera reconocía el lugar donde estaba.

_- Wo bin ich?'_ – soltó en un susurro impotente el hombre rubio de aproximadamente 40 años. ('_¿Dónde estoy?_)

La pregunta hubiera sido dirigida al vacío de no ser por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, al parecer de la misma edad que el otro, interrumpió en la habitación con sumo cuidado procurando no molestar al ocupante. Cual fue su sorpresa al verlo despierto, calló por unos segundos y luego una sonrisa de alivio cruzó su rostro. Al ver esto, el hombre en la cama sintió como si sus temores se hubieran desvanecido de un momento a otro y recobrando de repente la cordura en su mente, sus labios se curvaron sonriendo con gratitud.

_- Guten Tag Freund'_ – dijo con lentitud en un alemán con particular acento, se notaba que era extranjero. ('_Hola amigo_)

_- Hola, me alegra que hayas despertado_ – el recién llegado le correspondió al saludo, esta vez en inglés, y acercó una silla a la cama para sentarse – _Veo que estás más descansado, Wie fühlen Sie sich?'_ - se le escapó al hombre que si bien hablaba inglés por su amigo, el alemán era su idioma natal. ('_¿Cómo te sientes?_)

_- Besser', gracias Brad _ – respondió el otro sonriendo. ('_Mejor_)

_- Vaya amigo, nos diste un gran susto_ – el aludido rió mientras despelucaba el cabello rubio del otro. Dejó de hacerlo y luego de unos segundos su rostro se tornó serio adoptando una expresión no muy común en él – _Me alegra que estés bien, Moyra y yo nos preocupamos mucho cuando llegaste en ese estado_ – el de cabellos rubios se le quedó viendo fijamente, sabía muy bien lo que había querido decir tras esas palabras. Apretó los puños y ladeó su cabeza evitando la mirada del hombre.

_- Siento haberlos alarmado_ – hizo una pausa y continuó con voz firme – _Realmente agradezco lo que Moyra y tú han hecho por mí, estaré bien, descuida - _

El de cabellos negros lo vio seriamente – _Lo sé todo Jack - _

El aludido alzó la vista sorprendido y dándose cuenta de su torpeza intentó disimular lo más que pudo - _¿Qué es todo para ti?_ – preguntó con cautela.

_- Tu misión ha fracasado, los mortífagos del eje supieron de tu condición de espía, un ataque se llevó a cabo hace unas horas en el centro de Hannover y esta noche estuviste a punto de morir, creo que eso es todo_ – Brad Shellter habló pausadamente respondiendo a su amigo. El rubio abrió la boca como intentando decir algo pero se arrepintió, apretó los labios y su expresión fue de resignación y derrota.

_- Faltaba muy poco Brad... en unos días más hubiera convencido a esos malditos mortífagos para desplazarnos a la frontera y entonces nuestros aliados estarían listos para atacarlos... pero fue mi imprudencia la que me venció, un "error en los cálculos", creí que podría adelantar esa ofensiva e hice mis planes. Con lo que yo no contaba era que Luxther, ese estúpido, desconfiaba de mí; se aseguró de todos mis movimientos y finalmente descubrió que no era un mortífago como él. Fui un imbécil al no prestarle más atención, pero Luxther sabía todo, la única opción que tenía era deshacerme de él_ – el hombre rubio hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos – _Aunque no lo creas de mí Brad ingenié varias formas de aniquilarlo, no podía permitir que divulgara mi secreto, y hace dos días se presentó la oportunidad perfecta: en la fábrica en la que nos reuníamos al anochecer se produjo una fuga de gas y luego el incendio nos cogió desprevenidos. Luxther se había quedado atrás mientras todos escapábamos, cuando advertimos su ausencia me ofrecí para ir a ayudarlo. Una viga lo había apresado fuertemente y sangraba, me dio a entender que no podía desaparecerse porque no encontraba su varita. Sin poder contenerme le apliqué el hechizo de desarme que lo lanzó a varios metros contra la pared y luego lo abandoné confiando en que las llamas matarían la evidencia. Sencillamente les dije a los otros que no había encontrado a su compañero - _

_- ¿Cómo se enteraron entonces los mortífagos de ti?_ – Brad cuestionó intrigado –_ Luxther ya estaba calcinado –_ Jack Hanson sonrió irónicamente.

_- Eso fue lo que creí - _

_- ¿Vivo? - _

_- Sí, me sorprendió al igual que a ti. No sé cómo demonios lo hizo pero eso fue mi fracaso, me confié. Hace 3 horas apareció en nuestro escondite y no dudó en divulgar que yo era un espía de Dumbledore. Quisieron matarme, como era de esperarse, en estos momentos ni yo mismo recuerdo cómo pero logré escapar. Me persiguieron así que me interné en los callejones para perderlos. Como ves, dio resultado y el resto, supongo ya lo imaginas, vagué por las calles buscando tu casa y aquí estoy... - _

_- Nos sorprendió mucho cuando llegaste, a esas horas y herido de esa manera, tuviste suerte Jack... Pero tranquilízate, aquí estás a salvo_ – repuso Brad afablemente. El rubio y él eran los mejores amigos desde pequeños y nunca se habían negado ayuda el uno al otro. Esta vez tampoco lo haría.

Jack le sonrió en modo de respuesta. Pasaron unos minutos antes que hablara.

_- Tuve miedo Brad... allá, en la oscuridad de la noche y la muerte acechándome... aún lo siento... _– decía con la mirada perdida. Brad tomó su mano para reconfortarlo y se sobresaltó ligeramente al comprobar que la piel del otro estaba helada.

_- Debes calmarte_ – Shellter se veía preocupado.

De pronto un ruido los distrajo a ambos y vieron como una mujer con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta entraba al cuarto hablando en susurros.

_- Brad, tenemos qu..._ – sus ojos se abrieron como platos sin terminar la frase y luego sonriendo alegremente gritó con efusividad - _¡Jack!_

El aludido quedó inmediatamente cubierto por el fuerte abrazo de ella, sin poder moverse.

_- Jack, si sigues abrazando así a mi esposa creo que me pondré celoso _– bromeó el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio riera y delicadamente apartara a la mujer de sí.

_- Tan afectuosa como siempre 'Yra_ – la saludó el rubio riendo.

_- Ya me conoces _– le guiñó el ojo - _y por favor nada de "'Yra", soy Moyra, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?_ – añadió divertida

_- Si mal no recuerdo se lo repites desde primer año en Hogwarts _– intervino Brad soltando una risilla.

_- Ya, ya_ – dijo el rubio en tono conciliador y sonrió – _Moyra, que alegría verte de nuevo -_

_- Igualmente, ¿Te sientes mejor? – _

Jack asintió – _Con tus cuidados eso es seguro - _

_- Danke'_ - sonrió ella – _Bueno, déjame ver cómo sigue tu herida... ¿A qué esperas? Quítate la camisa_ – Moyra se sentó al lado de él haciendo que se sonrojara pero con una mirada firme de ella hizo lo que le pidió. La joven mujer observó el vendaje y lo deshizo comprobando que la herida había dejado de sangrar. Asintió satisfecha y sacó su varita invocando otro vendaje, recitó otro hechizo y el rubio pudo colocarse de nuevo la camisa – _Pronto sanará, menos mal que el corte no es profundo, ¿Con qué te lo hiciste?_ - ('_Gracias_)

_- Fue un Cruciatus que logré esquivar, bueno, casi – _contestó él y se recostó en la cama soltando un suspiro.

Moyra le miró comprensivamente y sonrió – _Siempre has tenido suerte para estas situaciones difíciles_ – Jack le devolvió el gesto y con curiosidad vio cómo ella se levantó, fue hasta el escritorio y sacó de uno de los cajones un sobre amarillo, el cual se lo entregó con una amplia sonrisa – _Estaba esperando a verte para dártelo. Ella quiso decirte unas cuantas palabras y yo me comprometí a traértelas de regreso a Alemania. Y te digo de una vez, por cierto, ¡En Francia estaba haciendo un frío que ni te imaginas!_ -

El hombre rubio se quedó sorprendido al escuchar a su vieja amiga y con un gesto indescifrable se quedó viendo el sobre en sus manos. Una sola letra: L. Grabada en el lugar del remitente. Sólo verla y un aire cálido lo reconfortó haciendo que una tímida y serena sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

_- Moyra, es mejor que nos retiremos y le dejemos descansar ¿No crees?_ – opinó Brad sensatamente.

Su esposa le dio la razón. Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta pero el hombre rubio los detuvo.

_- Espera Brad_ – frunció el entrecejo. El aludido le hizo una seña a su esposa para que los dejara solos, la expresión de ella mostró claramente que no estaba de acuerdo pero ante la insistencia de su marido salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entonces Hanson continuó – _Brad, ¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore? Estoy seguro que hablaste con él y te enteraste de mi situación -_

_- También fue lógica. En cuanto a él, no habló mucho, estaba preocupado por ti y me pidió que te cuidara, aunque no tenía necesidad de decírmelo porque de todos modos lo haría - _

_- ¿Eso es todo? – _cuestionó incrédulo y su amigo dudó un poco antes de responder.

_- Nos informó que los ataques mortífagos han avanzado considerablemente en blancos aleatorios, por eso no hemos podido realizar una buena ofensiva. Por ahora, la Orden del Fénix tiene la situación bajo control pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más. Todos estamos en constante alarma, como sabrás Voldemort aún se mantiene oculto. Mientras, nuestras filas de aliados se están recuperando y la orden es avanzar hacia el norte, creo que Dumbledore tiene un nuevo plan porque hay una gran convención de aurores en Inglaterra. La oficina ha delegado a 5 de nosotros para ir, los demás se quedan cubriendo el perímetro de toda Alemania - _

_- ¿Tú estás entre esos 5? - _

_- No amigo_ – rió Brad – _No me gustaría estar en esa comitiva, además no quiero dejar a Moyra sola. Sin embargo... sé de alguien que sí debe ir a Inglaterra _– añadió ahora con seriedad. Jack entendió inmediatamente que se refería a él.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – indagó.

_- John te ha llamado - _

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Un largo bostezo escapó de su boca apenas entró en el cuarto oscuro. No lo pudo evitar, estaba agotada. Definitivamente ese día le había tocado de todo, se levantó tarde, el incidente en la biblioteca, Harry andando con Cho, su patronus en DCAO, la visita de Sirius, el entrenamiento de quidditch, el encuentro con Malfoy, el anuncio de la fiesta de Dumbledore, las riñas con su hermano, el comunicado del castigo y la charla con sus amigos en la Sala Común hasta altas horas de la noche. En resumen, ya había agotado todas sus reservas de energía, no veía la hora en que se recostara en la cama.

Virginia Weasley caminó como una autómata hasta su cama tratando de no hacer ruido, de todas sus compañeras de cuarto ella era la única que estaba despierta a esas horas, ya pasaba de medianoche. Sacó la pijama del baúl, se cambió rápidamente y se tumbó sobre el colchón relajando su cuerpo. Minutos después, contrariada se dio cuenta que no podía dormir, se movía de un lado a otro intranquila y suspiraba fastidiada.

_- ¡Estupendo!_ – exclamó irónicamente.

Se volteó de lado descansando su vista en el paisaje fuera de su ventana, la tormenta aún no amainaba y sin embargo podía ver claramente las mecidas copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Suspiró de nuevo. No cayó en los brazos de Morfeo pero sus pensamientos empezaron a mezclarse, vagando en tonterías y perdiéndose en recuerdos. Uno en particular se situó en su mente y no desapareció.

_------ Flash Back ------_

_- Lo verás pronto Harry, no te preocupes, cuando menos lo pienses Sirius estará delante de ti_ – afirmó un animoso Ron reconfortando a su amigo. El cuarteto de Gryffindor no había parado de conversar y ahora, sin saber ninguno cómo, el tema desembocó en la visita de Sirius esa tarde y lo tanto que el chico de ojos verdes extrañaba a su padrino.

_- Sí, tienes razón..._ – aceptó Harry – _No debería comportarme así, lo siento, después de todo Sirius tiene una misión como miembro de la Orden y es muy importante que la cumpla_ – dijo sensatamente.

_- Así es, ¡Ánimo!_ – exclamó con alegría Virginia golpeándole suave en un hombro en forma de cariño. Con esto, el muchacho rió y le sonrió a la pelirroja afablemente.

_- Uggg, por lo menos Sirius está ocupado_ – fue el quejido de Ron mientras se estiraba en el sillón.

_- No empieces Ronald, sí está ocupado pero su deber es peligroso_ – acotó Hermione.

_- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Herm, Dumbledore cree que no servimos para esto, no nos deja encargados de ninguna misión, nos ocultan cosas... ¡aggh! Me siento como un imbécil cruzado de manos sin hacer nada - _

_- Ya cálmate hermano, no creas, a mí también me desagrada que para unas cosas no nos tomen en cuenta pero no es que no sirvamos para eso como tú dices sino que para algunas cuestiones no estamos preparados. Creo que empiezo a entender a Dumbledore, ¿Crees que él se arriesgaría a que formáramos parte de una misión que estuviera muy por encima de nuestras habilidades siendo las probabilidades de salir airosos 1 en 10000?_ – puntualizó Ginny con un semblante serio y preocupado acaparando la atención de los tres Gryffindors.

El chico de ojos verdes asintió dándole la razón a su amiga – _Esto no podemos tomarlo a la ligera. También me siento inútil pero antes tenemos suerte de ser considerados miembros provisionales de la Orden - _

_- Ya, entiendo el punto_ – aceptó el pelirrojo – _sin embargo eso no quita que últimamente Dumbledore y los otros se estén comportando extrañamente, nos están ocultando algo serio - _

_- He notado que en los recientes días ha habido mucho movimiento en los cuarteles, me atrevo a pensar que están haciendo un tipo de congregación o algo así..._– intervino Hermione pensativa - _Esto es serio como dices Ron, tiene que ver con las misiones, eso es seguro... y hablando de misiones ¿No creen que la de Remus es extraña? -_

_- Bueno, si lo dices por la forma en que Dumbledore le pidió ese "favor" creo que sí _– dijo Harry dubitativo.

_- Además no sabemos de qué se trata, Dumbledore se aseguró de que no oyéramos lo que le pedía a Moony _– añadió Ginny. Ante este comentario, Hermione y Ron no pudieron más que intercambiar miradas cómplices - _¿Qué?_ – indagó la pelirroja extrañada por la actitud de aquellos.

_- En realidad sí conocemos el favor que tiene que hacer Remus_ – apuntó la castaña en modo de respuesta.

_- ¿Y cuál es?_ – Harry estaba desconcertado.

_- Es muy simple_ – comenzó Ron.

_- Dumbledore le pidió a Remus que..._ – le siguió Hermione.

_- ... estuviera a cargo... - _

_- ... del "Proyecto Fénix" y se asegurara... - _

_- ... que John contactara a un viejo amigo_ – concluyó el pelirrojo en forma enigmática.

_- ¿Cómo?_ – se les escapó a la vez a Harry y Ginny.

_- Eso_ – puntualizó la chica de cabello enmarañado como diciendo "¡Duh! ¿Acaso no entendieron?"

_- ¿Están seguros? ¿Cómo rayos se enteraron?_ – indagó la menor de los Weasley.

_- Es en serio_ – replicó Ron con autosuficiencia – _Logramos acercarnos lo suficiente y escuchar, así fue como supimos. Nos pareció extraño desde el principio - _

_- ¿Qué significará? Ya saben, lo del proyecto_ – cuestionó el de cabello azabache frunciendo el entrecejo – _y ¿A alguien se le ocurre quién es John? Remus nunca nos ha hablado de él... - _

Los cuatro se miraron detenidamente estando conscientes que ninguno sabía las respuestas.

_------ Fin del Flash Back ------_

Las respuestas… ¿Quién realmente las conocía?

Su vista siguió contemplando las gotas de lluvia tras su ventana...

Tormenta. Agua. Frío. Viento huracanado. Más frío. Palpitar. Oscuridad. Miedo.

Tiritó. Se arropó más con las cobijas. El cabello de fuego se desordenó contra la almohada. Sintió su cabeza pesada, sus pensamientos vagando en un mundo desconocido. Las dudas, preguntas sin respuesta, la mecían en un vaivén aturdidor.

Frío de hielo en sus huesos. Se arropó aún más. Sintió sus labios resecos y los relamió. Sabor amargo, sabor a hiel. Palpitar. Ruido. Bramar de truenos. Gota tras gota. Impetuosa lluvia. Golpe y golpe contra la ventana.

**_¡Confía...!_**

Una voz... ¿Qué fue?... La vista perdida en la ventana. Más lluvia. Gotas. Una figura... ¿Qué era?... sus ojos, sus alas...

**_¡Cree...! _**

Un pálpito. Frío. Colapso. Total oscuridad...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las hojas del frondoso árbol se mecían tranquilamente al compás del viento. Una y otra vez las hojitas iban de un lado a otro, en un vaivén sereno y cálido, generando una atmósfera de sosiego. El pichoncito de plumaje azul la sentía y brincaba alegre en el borde de su nido construido en una de las más altas ramas del árbol, mientras su mamá cuidaba de los otros pichoncitos que recién despertaban de su pequeña siesta.

De repente, el pichoncito obviando las advertencias de su madre se dejó llevar por el fresco viento, estirando sus alitas y moviéndolas de arriba abajo. ¡Estaba seguro que esta vez sí iba a poder volar! El osado pichoncito fue impulsado por el viento pero cuando éste cesó su fuerza, la pequeña ave sintió la nada bajo sus paticas y aunque batió desesperado sus alas notó con horror que caía. Su madre, en el nido, no se percató a tiempo de la suerte de su hijo, alterada hizo hasta lo imposible por alcanzarlo pero el pichoncito ya estaba cerca de chocar contra el suelo inerte. La madre dejó escapar un canto de alivio cuando una renovada corriente de aire arremetió contra el pichoncito y lo salvó temporalmente de la muerte segura lanzándolo contra uno de los balcones de la mansión que asemejaba un palacio en miniatura.

Pero el pichoncito aún no estaba a salvo, si su madre no lo alcanzaba se estrellaría contra uno de los salientes de la gran casa. El pichoncito batía sus alas a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban, logró elevarse unos centímetros pero volvió a caer pensando definitivamente que era su fin. Y lo sería de no ser por una delicada mano que lo tomó en el aire evitando su choque. El pichoncito abrió sus ojos y la alegría volvió a su ser, ¡Seguía vivo! Ahora de nuevo daba pequeños brinquitos sobre la mano que lo había salvado.

_- La próxima vez debes tener más cuidado pequeñito_ – le riñó una suave voz.

Una joven mujer miraba al ave con cariño mientras sonreía. Sus facciones delicadas le hacían dueña de una extraordinaria belleza, sus ojos azules eran profundos y sus cabellos eran largos y negros, recogidos a lado y lado por dos pinzas doradas. La mujer de figura estilizada y vestida elegantemente con un traje largo de color lila ajustado a su cuerpo, hacía honores a su título noble.

_- Anda, ve con ella_ – le susurró al pichoncito, quien abrazaba a su madre para luego montarse en la espalda de ella y volar de vuelta a su nido.

La mujer, luego de asegurarse que el pajarito hubiera llegado a su rama en el árbol, se giró y entró a la habitación de la que había salido por un poco de aire fresco. Ésta, por su disposición, se trataba de un despacho, decorado y tapizado sobriamente, con muebles, una pared llena de estantes con libros y un escritorio en el que se veían varios papeles, cartas, pergaminos, entre otros. Caminó con soltura hasta la silla del escritorio, se sentó tras éste y retomó los documentos que antes leía, adoptando una expresión seria.

Unos minutos después un golpe en la puerta la distraería de nuevo de su lectura. Con un _"Adelante"_ de parte de ella, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven criada, de ojos negros y cabellos castaños que aparentaba unos 23 años de edad.

_- Oh, Lady Anne, con su permiso, espero no estarle causando molestias _– dijo la criada como saludo. Se notaba inquieta pero emocionada.

La mujer sonrió para tranquilizarla – _Descuida Margie_ – dejó a un lado las hojas de papel – _¿Hay algo que necesites decirme? - _

_- Oh, sí, claro, dos cosas. La primera es que afortunadamente el joven Alex ya tomó su medicina_ – dijo Margie alegremente. Lady Anne la miró divertida y le hizo un gesto significativo – _Uh, sí, bueno, me costó algo de trabajo, se escabullía muy rápido, pero ya sabe usted cómo es el joven_ – continuó Margie con tono de cansancio – _Oh, Lady Anne, ¡Él detesta su medicina! Pero con razón, no lo culpo, ¡Uggh! ¡Es horrible! Un día la probé un poquito para mostrarle al joven que no había nada de malo en tomarla pero es todo lo contrario, y..._ – Margie se detuvo abruptamente dándose cuenta de su imprudencia – _Este, oh, mil disculpas milady, yo sé que eso no es de mi incumbencia, yo... - _

Anne alzó su mano en un gesto para que se detuviera mientras le sonreía. Conocía muy bien a Margie, disfrutaba de su compañía y ya se había acostumbrado a su carisma y elocuencia, aunque su criada no lo creyera y se disculpara frecuentemente por hablar de más.

_- No hay cuidado Margie. Mejor déjame agradecerte por encargarte del cuidado de Alex mientras estoy ocupada en estos documentos importantes, conozco demasiado a mi hijo y sé todos los inconvenientes que te ocasiona_ – señaló la mujer amablemente y la aludida agradeció con su semblante el que su ama fuera tan comprensiva.

_- Sabe que lo hago con gusto milady pues me agrada servirle tanto a usted como al joven – _

_- Gracias Margie. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es el segundo punto que querías tratar? - _

La criada se sobresaltó como si apenas lo recordara y se apresuró a responder ampliando su sonrisa – _Oh, son muy buenas noticias milady, ¡Ha llegado un mensajero de mi señor trayéndole una carta! - _

El rostro sorprendido de la mujer de cabellos negros se apreció en su totalidad mientras se paraba de su silla con un rápido pero elegante movimiento. Esto hizo que Margie buscara dentro de sus bolsillos emocionada y cuando al fin encontró el sobre que buscaba se lo extendió a su señora, quien lo tomó al instante. Anne descubrió la carta en el interior y mientras leía su sonrisa iba desapareciendo.

_- ¿Sucede algo mi señora? - _

_- No es nada Margie_ – la mujer recobró su compostura y le sonrió – _Prepara la habitación de mi esposo, él llegará al anochecer -_

_- ¡Oh, eso es grandioso milady!_ – la joven criada no cabía en sí de la alegría –_ Al joven Alex le encantará saber que Lord Deutsch vendrá, ¡Extraña tanto a su padre!_ –

_- Nadie sabrá de esto Margie, ni siquiera Alex, yo misma se lo comunicaré en la noche ¿Me has entendido? _– la criada se extrañó por el tono repentinamente serio de su señora pero asintió – _Ahora ve con él y cuídale, su salud aún es delicada_ - Margie se despidió con una leve venia.

Los azules ojos recorrieron una vez más la carta tomándose más tiempo en leerla. Fingió sonreír, el sentimiento de preocupación no se alejaba de su ser. Tenía un pálpito y... ella nunca se equivocaba...

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Aquellos ojos negros, penetraban cada rincón que su vista alcanzaba, vigilantes, acechando. Parada sobre el alfeizar de una ventana, el ave negra contemplaba una habitación vacía, una cómoda de madera barnizada y una gran cama con doseles rojos. Guardó su posición como esperando que el ocupante regresara pero pronto comprendió que eso no iba a suceder. Picoteó dos veces la ventana y elevó su mirada al cielo mientras graznaba. Un sutil batir de sus alas y el cuervo sobrevoló el muro del castillo, rodeándolo por completo y dirigiéndose al terreno llano que antecedía al jardín real al otro lado del palacio. Allí estaría seguro. Se posó sobre una estatua humana de piedra, miró a ambos lados y picoteó la estatua, parecía ser ese su estilo de marcar territorio. Otro graznido y se dispuso a ponerse cómodo sin lograrlo pues con un rápido reflejo evitó un brusco movimiento a su lado provocado por un brazo que intentó golpearlo. El cuervo graznó furioso y se alejó volando.

_- ¡Lezzh! ¡Cómo pueden permitir a estos animalejos aquí! Dan escalofríos cada vez que los veo _– habló irritada una voz femenina.

La joven, que aparentaba unos 17 años, echó su largo cabello rubio oscuro hacia atrás mostrándose satisfecha. Unos mechones adornaron su rostro cuando dirigió su mirada color miel hacia el palacio que se alzaba ante sí y una sonrisa traviesa bailó en sus labios. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido algo viejo y sucio, y en su espalda una capa color café en el mismo estado y una mochila terciada. Se recostó un poco sobre la estatua donde antes había estado el cuervo, de verdad que estaba cansada, un viaje desde Ipswich no era muy corto que digamos. ¡Pero había valido la pena! Eso no lo negaba.

_- Vaya, esta cosa sí que es grande_ – dijo para sí contemplando el palacio real. Cuando llegó a Londres lo primero que se propuso fue ir a verlo y, debía admitir, le fue fácil entrar. Había rodeado los altos muros que rodeaban el castillo y había encontrado uno perfecto por donde subir, aunque definitivamente nunca se habría imaginado que el castillo y sus inmediaciones fueran tan extensas. Tuvo que recorrer un amplio jardín, luego una especie de mausoleo, luego otro hermoso jardín cubierto de flores, figuras moldeadas con las hojas de árboles y arbustos, y un laberinto del mismo estilo.

Se quedó maravillada observando tanta belleza, elegancia y ostentosidad, y ahora se encontraba en el terreno verde y llano adornado con estatuas, arcos, caminos de tierra que se unían haciendo figuras y una gran fuente en el centro vertiendo el grácil líquido cristalino. Podría pasarse horas y horas contemplando aquel sublime paisaje.

Unas pisadas sobre la grama la alertaron de repente. _"Oh, oh..."_ fue su pensamiento al ver a cuatro guardias en uniforme rojo y blanco, y armados con dagas y espadas, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Con cara de circunstancias, la muchacha se fue deslizando calladamente por detrás de la estatua rogando, a quien quisiera escucharla, que los mamarrachos rojos no se le fueran a acercar. Estaba frita si la pillaban. Pero los guardias seguían avanzando conversando animadamente entre ellos. ¡Debía esconderse y rápido! Un pasito, otro, que no te vean...

_- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!_ – preguntó alerta un guardia al oír el crujir de hojas.

¡Aich! ¿¡Lezzh!, por qué a mí?, se quejó la chica maldiciendo internamente.

_- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!_ – exclamó serio un segundo guardia dirigiéndose a ella. En un descuido la chica se había dejado ver de ellos.

_- Oigan, chicos, esperen, no se sulfuren_ – comenzó ella encarándolos mientras sonreía inocentemente.

_- ¡Responde! ¡Es una orden!_ – habló un tercer guardia.

La chica rió nerviosa _– Pero qué mal genio, ¿Saben? Deben cuidarse, podrían sufrir del hígado. Además creo que deberían ver sus modales, no está bien hablarle así a una chica, es un pequeño consejito, claro, no cuesta nada y ¡Oh, cielos! ¡El Rey!_ – la muchacha señaló sorprendida hacia atrás de los guardias haciendo que estos voltearan inmediatamente. Para cuando estos se dieron cuenta que los había engañado ella ya les llevaba unos metros de ventaja - _¡Lezzh! ¡Si son tontos! _– se decía sonriendo burlonamente.

_- ¡Ugggh! ¡Atrápenla! _

_- ¡Den la alarma, hay una intrusa en el castillo! - _

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

El rostro siempre amable y alegre de Albert Brennan, el hombre de 70 años, de ojos grises y cabello canoso, se veía ahora opacado por la preocupación al contemplar a su rey. El anciano no podía evitarlo pues apreciaba a su señor tanto casi como un padre a un hijo, el hombre había sido el encargado de su educación y compañía desde que David Williams, la magnánima figura real, era un pequeño niño de 10 años. Aún continuaba a su lado, ahora con el título de consejero real, fiel como siempre, y no podía hacer caso omiso a la nueva situación de su señor.

Y es que la tristeza y el desasosiego no abandonaban el semblante del rey desde la partida de su hija. Albert conocía muy bien lo que esa expresión significaba pues él mismo la había sufrido: soledad. Su esposa había muerto muy joven y sin hijos el hombre de sangre noble se sintió devastado; no fue hasta ser contratado en el palacio real para ser el tutor del joven príncipe que las sombras del pasado pudieron al fin desaparecer para dar paso a un cariñoso y esperanzado hombre, quien se dedicó a proteger al pequeño David y brindarle su amor ilimitado.

Sabía que su rey ya había sufrido de una gran pérdida años antes y con la muerte de la reina parte de su feliz carácter se fue. Ahora la ausencia de la joven princesa, aunque fuera temporal, lo estaba afectando más de lo que Albert imaginó en un principio. No culpaba a la joven pues en parte podía comprender el que quisiera "respirar aire fresco" viajando a otra ciudad, distanciarse de su palacio y responsabilidades, encontrarse a sí misma; también había estado presente cuando su princesa crecía y siempre había notado su carácter rebelde y liberal, que no sabía si se lo imaginaba o es que a veces parecía como un pájaro afligido por no poder volar fuera de su jaula. Albert suspiró. Él también estaría triste si tuviera una hija y no pudiera verla por varios meses.

_- ¿Mi señor?_ – intentó llamar la atención de su rey, quien observaba detenidamente un mapa de Inglaterra expuesto sobre su escritorio en su despacho, o eso parecía pues su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia – _Su majestad, por favor, escúcheme_ – insistió.

El hombre de roja cabellera pareció despertar de su letargo y se giró hacia el anciano – _Lo siento Albert, ¿Me decías? - _

_- Estábamos analizando el comportamiento de las cosechas en todo el reino, majestad. Dedujimos que, afortunadamente, la época de lluvias llegó justo a tiempo, generando una excelente producción en las tierras fértiles. Para cuando llegue el invierno cada pueblo del reino estará abastecido de las provisiones necesarias_ – explicó el anciano pacientemente.

_- Esa es una muy buena noticia_ – habló el regente mientras le sonreía.

_- Pero presumo que no me había prestado atención anteriormente ¿No es verdad, majestad?_ – el viejo sonrió con amabilidad.

_- Discúlpame Albert, estoy cansado simplemente_ – el rey se mostró apenado, sólo frente a Albert era capaz de dejar ver tal debilidad.

El sonriente anciano negó con la cabeza – _Descuide mi señor, será mejor que dejemos estos asuntos para otra ocasión. Por ahora, sólo la princesa ocupa su mente. No, majestad, no se sorprenda, yo lo entiendo, se preocupa por ella pero es natural pues es su hija. Mantenga la calma mi señor, le entristece su ausencia pero piense que es por el bien de la princesa, ella misma se lo dijo; además está en buenas manos, Lord Henry no lo defraudará y la cuidará hasta con su vida. No se preocupe. Si en algo le puede ayudar este humilde anciano con gusto lo hará, lo he acompañado siempre majestad, sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo - _

El rey calló por unos momentos ante tan emotivas palabras. Una sincera sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Albert, su incondicional amigo, tenía razón.

_- Te lo agradezco - _

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

¡Oh, sí! ¡Los había logrado perder de vista! Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro. Era la mejor, sin duda alguna. La joven rubia se escabulló por la pared y cruzó la puerta que tenía delante para encontrarse con por lo menos 50 personas, hombres y mujeres con delantales blancos, hablando, riendo y corriendo de un lado a otro ocupados en la preparación de los manjares del palacio real. Nadie pareció haber notado su presencia en la inmensa cocina repleta de mesas, estantes, utensilios y comida, así que fue deslizándose poco a poco arrimada a la pared tratando se no llamar la atención.

_- ¡Wow! _– se le escapó en murmullos y se relamió gustosa cuando vio frente a sí la mesa de los postres.

_- ¡Vamos pequeña! ¡No te quedes ahí!_ – le habló una señora regordeta llevando un platón en sus brazos y la chica rubia palideció - _¡Vamos mi niña! No me dejas pasar_ – la chica dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a la señora sonreír amablemente y le abrió paso mientras le ayudaba a sostener el platón – _Oh, muchas gracias, ¡Sí que estaba pesado!_ – y la señora se fue a continuar su labor no sin antes regalarle otra sonrisa a la joven.

_- ¡Qué señora tan amable! ¡Lezzh!_ – dijo alegremente y sin perder más tiempo la muchacha se comió dos postres, estaba hambrienta - _¡Yumm! ¡Esto está delicioso! -_

Un gran alboroto la distrajo a la mitad de un cuarto postre. Se volteó extrañada y rió nerviosa: 6 guardias estaban en la entrada a la cocina mirando desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

_- Será mejor que nos apuremos..._ – murmuró para sí la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta más cercana.

_- ¡Ahí está! ¡Es la intrusa! - _

_- ¡Lezzh! ¡Maldición! - _

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

¿Acaso estaba soñando? No... no estaba siendo engañada por una fantasía apócrifa de su subconsciente... esto era real, todo lo que estaba viviendo y contemplando en esos momentos era real. Virginia Williams sonrió sinceramente, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aire de la libertad. El viento chocaba en su rostro níveo dándole la sensación de estar flotando, se sentía feliz. Abrió sus párpados y vio ante sí al pueblo de Londres, la fastuosa aldea que tantas veces había contemplado desde su balcón; le parecía tan lejana entonces, rodeada por colinas verdes, las mansiones de los cortesanos en las afueras, las modestas y grandes casas de los plebeyos en el centro, la plaza empedrada, la iglesia, y las cientos de calles de suelo natural, transitadas por los numerosos aldeanos, plebeyos y cortesanos, hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, haciendo sus tareas cotidianas, paseando, caminando, en un general ambiente de animosidad.

Instintivamente se aferró más a la chica delante suyo mientras veía pasar todo a sus ojos al ritmo marchante del corcel negro que montaba junto con sus dos nuevos conocidos.

_- ... maravilloso..._ – dejó escapar entusiasmada la joven pelirroja.

_- Estoy segura que te encantará Londres Virginia, ya lo verás_ – le habló la pelicastaña volteándose y sonriéndole ampliamente – _Ya estoy ansiosa por mostrarte el pueblo, es muy bonito ¿Sabes? ¡Ah! ¡Y mira!_ – señaló con su mano – _¿Ves ese castillo en lo alto de la colina allá al frente? Es el palacio real, allí viven el rey y la princesa, ¿No es hermoso? Dicen que el castillo es inmenso, con un montón de lujosas habitaciones, de preciosos salones, comedores gigantes con todos los manjares que puedas desear y un jardín magnífico decorado con arcos y flores... – _decía Melissa soñadoramente - _¿No sería maravilloso vivir allí? -_

_- ... eso creo... - _

Pero Melissa no advirtió el tono incómodo y sin emoción de la muchacha extranjera _- ¿Tú que opinas Zach?_ – preguntó distraídamente.

_ - Pienso que no tiene nada de extraordinario – _

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_ – Melissa lo vio extrañada, Virginia prestó suma atención.

Zach se alzó de hombros – _Pueden ser geniales tantos lujos hasta un cierto punto, el resto del tiempo me sentiría acorralado. Eso es lo malo de ser rico, se tienen tantas cosas y a la vez tantas exigencias, protocolo y responsabilidades. Piensa cómo deben vivir en ese castillo, rara vez salen, no me extrañaría que en vez de hogar les parezca una cárcel - _

Melissa se sorprendió y frunció el ceño – _Um, nunca lo había visto de ese modo... tal vez tengas razón - _

Virginia desvió su vista.

_- ... no sabes cuánto..._ – fue el imperceptible murmullo de la princesa.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_ - ¡Qué pena! Ya empiezo a extrañar la presencia de su alteza_ – decía una criada pelinegra mientras doblaba unas sábanas y las guardaba en el armario destinado para ello – _Incluso el ambiente se siente distinto y no es para más, mister Albert me ha dicho que el rey se encuentra muy triste, eso me preocupa_ – suspiró resignada – _Ojalá la princesa regrese pronto de Oxford, eso alegraría de nuevo el castillo, y ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Ella tocaría esas hermosas melodías de piano que tanto nos gustan, sería maravilloso, ¿No lo crees Alice? - _

La aludida se sobresaltó y miró a su interlocutora algo incómoda.

_- Eeeh, por supuesto Grace, yo también espero que milady vuelva pronto_ – inmediatamente desvió su mirada. _"Si supieran que ni siquiera ha abandonado Londres... oh, cielos, todavía me parece una locura..."_, pensó inquieta.

_- Por cierto Alice, tú eres la criada personal de su alteza ¿Verdad? ¿Qué harás ahora que ella no está? ¿Te han dado otras tareas? - _

_- Mmm, mister Albert no me ha comentado nada todavía, pero por lo pronto puedo ayudarles con el arreglo de las habitaciones del castillo - _

_- Bueno, creo que el señor Brennan no tardará mucho en darte otra ocupación, pero te agradezco que nos ayudes en estos momentos, unas manos de más no hacen daño_ – dijo Grace sonriente – _Ven, ya terminamos aquí, ¿Te parece si vamos a las cocinas un rato? Me muero de hambre - _

_- Vamos pues_ – rió Alice.

Ambas se encaminaron a través de los pasillos conversando animadamente. Lo seguirían haciendo de no ser por un extraño ruido que se escuchó repentinamente, seguido de numerosas pisadas que se alejaban. Grace y Alice se miraron sorprendidas y como siguiendo un impulso corrieron hacia la dirección de donde provenían.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

La joven rubia caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio observando todo a su alrededor con el asombro y la emoción coronando su rostro. Hacía unos cuantos minutos había logrado perder de vista a los 6 guardias que la perseguían y sin saber cómo sus pasos la llevaron piso arriba a los pasillos que comunicaban a las numerosas habitaciones del castillo.

_- ¡Whao! ¡Qué lujo!_ – decía sin poder creérselo - _¡Qué suerte tiene Aly viviendo aquí! - _

La chica daba vueltas sobre sí emocionada, corría y paraba, abría puertas sin descanso, observaba maravillada, las volvía a cerrar. Parecía una chiquilla con un juguete nuevo. Rió. Tenía que reconocer que a veces se comportaba como una niña.

Unos pasos para atrás. Un golpe. Un estruendo. Oh oh. Se volteó aterrada para darse cuenta que había tirado un jarrón gigante que se vía muy, pero muy lujoso. ¿Eh, costaría mucho? No pudo cavilar más, los 6 guardias estaban detrás suyo. Era imposible que no oyeran el desastre. Les sonrió traviesamente.

_- ¿Ups? - _

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?_ – David Williams se giró extrañado frunciendo el ceño.

Albert Brennan a su lado se vio confundido – _No lo sé majestad, ¿Sucederá algo malo? - _

El rey guardó silencio. Se encaminó decidido hacia delante siguiendo el sonido de muchas pisadas. Si no se equivocaba se dirigían hacia las escaleras que daban al salón principal del palacio.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

¡Uff! ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? ¡Estaba haciendo mucho escándalo! ¿Terminaría en graves problemas? La rubia corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, encontró delante suyo unas grandes escaleras y no dudó ni un segundo en bajarlas llegando a un salón inmenso que no estaba segura de poder cruzar completamente, los guardias ya estaban en sus talones. ¡Esa puerta! Si la atravesaba se libraría de los mamarrachos. Volteó a ver a sus espaldas y vio a uno de los guardias casi agarrarle de la capa. Dio un pequeño salto. Giró su vista al frente.

La muchacha frenó en seco. 4 guardias la esperaban.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

El rey de Inglaterra llegó al inicio de las escaleras principales, seguido de su fiel consejero, para encontrarse con una escena que lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Abajo, en el salón, una jovencita rubia se debatía entre los brazos de 4 guardias que intentaban sujetarla mientras otros 6 alrededor se veían indecisos en si intervenir o no. La muchachita les estaba causando problemas a sus compañeros.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas lo distrajeron momentáneamente y el rey vio acercándose a dos criadas corriendo que se pararon agotadas a su lado.

_- Su majestad, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Oímos un ruido y luego muchas pisadas_ – dijo una de ellas preocupada, la reconoció como Alice, la criada personal de su hija.

El rey no contestó, sólo se limitó a indicarles con la cabeza lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón principal.

_- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Lezzh, yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Oigan, mamarrachos! ¡Demonios, ya déjenme! ¡¿Qué no me oyeron?!_ – gritaba la rubia a todo pulmón irritada.

_- ¡¡YA BASTA!! - _

Silencio inmediato. La chica dejó de retorcerse y todos miraron hacia donde provenía la autoritaria voz. El rey bajó las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Atrás suyo, un anciano y dos criadas le seguían.

_- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ – habló el rey con voz fría.

Los 10 guardias adoptaron una posición firme observando a su regente y la muchacha rápido se arrodilló inclinando su cabeza en sumisión. La verdad nunca había visto al rey en persona pero por la actitud de los mamarrachos dedujo enseguida quién era el hombre de rojos cabellos. Además, se dijo, no por nada llevaba esa distinguida corona.

_- Con su permiso de hablar, su majestad, esta joven se introdujo ilícitamente al castillo_ – comenzó un guardia –_ Es una intrusa, su alteza, y creemos que con malos propósitos - _

_- ¡Eso no es verdad! _– lo interrumpió la aludida. El rey la miró atentamente _- lo siento su majestad_ – volvió a inclinar su cabeza.

David calló mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Albert se adelantó – _Mi señor, deberíamos preguntar su identidad y escuchar sus razones ¿No lo cree? - _

Hubo un momento de silencio. Grace, invadida por su curiosidad, aprovechó esto para jalar de la mano a Alice y se adelantaron para ver mejor quién era la muchacha que había causado tal alboroto. Alice quedó situada a un lado de su rey y al ver a la chica palideció notoriamente.

- _¡Oh, no! Emi..._ – no pudo evitar pronunciar aterrada en voz alta. David se volteó a verla.

_- ¿Conoce a esa joven Alice? - _

Al oír ese nombre la rubia alzó su cabeza sorprendida. Ojos miel se encontraron con sus gemelos. El rostro de la muchacha rubia se relajó ligeramente y rió nerviosa mirando a la joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados.

_- ¿Aly? Hola hermana... - _

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

A pesar de su sencillez la casa le parecía muy acogedora, y estaba arreglada y en buen estado teniendo en cuenta que la habitaban dos hombres, como ya el chico prepotente de mirada esmeralda le había explicado. Hacía unos pocos minutos habían llegado, entrando por la parte trasera de la casa pues ahí estaba el pequeño establo en el que vivía_ Nathcore_, el corcel negro al que ya le había cogido cariño, y al parecer éste también a ella.

Ahora ya habían dejado atrás los dormitorios, la sala de estar y el taller del padrino. A Virginia Williams no le agradó del todo el seguir en compañía del odioso muchacho pero ante la insistencia de Melissa accedió, por alguna razón su nueva amiga no deseaba irse todavía y logró convencer al chico para hacerle un tour a su "invitada" por toda la casa.

_- Por aquí chica de Bristol - _

Esta bien, respira, profundamente. Es sólo un chiquillo inmaduro que aún sigue resentido y se ha ensañado contigo. Fuiste educada para no perder el control incluso en las situaciones extremas.

_ - Y esta, pelirroja, es la puerta a la cocina - _

Esto ya era suficiente.

_- Tengo nombre_ – lo fulminó con la mirada.

_ - Y yo también ¿No es excelente? - _

_- Te estás comportando como un infante. Tu orgullo no te da el derecho de ser insolente - _

_- Eres irritante - _

_ - ¿No te enseñaron el ser respetuoso? ¿Y más con una dama? - _

_ - Para mí eres una chiquilla_ – la miró desdeñosamente.

_ - Cuida tus palabras_ – entrecerró aún más los ojos.

_- ¿Es eso una amenaza?_ – sonrió burlonamente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos – _Podría serlo. Aún no me conoces - _

_ - Ni que quisiera - _

_ - No lo vales - _

_ - ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! - _

Pelirroja y ojos verdes se giraron extrañados para ver a Melissa bufando enojada frente a la puerta de la cocina.

_- Él empez_ – se defendió Virginia exasperada. Sabía muy bien que su comportamiento no era el adecuado para una princesa pero simplemente no podía evitarlo estando junto a Zachary Mkerler.

_ - ¡No lo hice! - _

_- ¡Zach, basta! ¿Por qué te comportas así? Virginia no te ha hecho nada malo, ¿Aún insistes en eso de tu orgullo? ¡Por favor! _– Melissa podría aceptar ante su diario que sentía una fuerte atracción por ese chico pero definitivamente a veces no podía entender su actitud - _Oigan chicos, no discutan más, no hace más de una hora que se conocen, deberían intentar llevarse bien _– añadió esperanzada.

_- Tu propuesta es noble Melissa, no obstante la tendré en cuenta cuando él haya madurado y sea capaz de sostener una conversación civilizada_ – refirió la princesa recobrando su digno porte.

_ - ¿Qué estás insinuand...? –_

La réplica del furioso chico quedó a medias cuando los tres oyeron un ruido y luego un intenso olor a quemado salió por entre las rendijas de la puerta. Zach se apresuró a entrar y las chicas lo siguieron para encontrarse con una densa humareda que cubría casi toda la cocina.

_- ¿Thomas?_ – preguntó inseguro el ojiverde cuando al disiparse el humo vio aparecer al hombre en cuestión llevando un delantal blanco, un gorrito de chef y todo cubierto de harina y lo que sea que estuviera preparando.

_- ¡Zach! ¡Hola! ¿Cuándo llegaste?_ – habló el hombre con una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando de alegría.

_- Hace unos minutos_ – respondió el chico desconcertado.

_- Oh, ya veo, ¡Ah! ¡Hola Melissa! ¡Y...! Eh, ¿Tú quién eres?_ – se sacudió un poco el delantal y se aproximó a las jóvenes. La princesa le sonrió amigablemente.

_ – Virginia Shelton –_ dijo con distinción mientras le extendía el dorso de su mano para luego corregirse rápidamente - el besar el dorso de la mano sólo era una costumbre entre cortesanos -. Pero el hombre ignoró esto y tomando delicadamente la mano de la joven termino dándole un beso cortés en sentido simbólico de su presentación.

_- Un gusto en conocerla bella joven, mi nombre es Thomas Neihgeels – _refirió contento guiñándole un ojo y haciendo una reverencia.

Virginia decidió seguir el pequeño juego y con toda la elegancia de su posición hizo una sutil venia a la par que movía su falda – _El gusto es mío noble caballero – _ambos rieron con ganas.

_- No te veía en esas Thomas_ – Zach no sabía si extrañarse o burlarse por la escena. Su padrino le hizo un gesto de _"Te sorprendería"_ pero cambió en un instante a uno de preocupación, se había quedado observando al muchacho - _¿Qué...? - _

_- ¿Te peleaste?_ – lo interrumpió el hombre frunciendo el ceño y tomándole el rostro a su ahijado quien tenía dos moretones. El chico iba a replicar pero Thomas lo calló con la mirada y empezó a palparle el torso en busca de heridas. Cuando llegó a la altura del estómago el chico dejó escapar un gemido de dolor – _Lo sabía, ¿Por qué ha sido la pelea esta vez? - _

_- Stevens_ – masculló el de cabello azabache como si eso lo explicara todo – _No te preocupes, pude manejarlo_ – desvió la vista de su padrino.

_- ¡Ese muchacho! ¿Por qué te dejaste provocar? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué seguiste con la pelea? - _

_- No lo hice y ya déjate de preocupar_ – dijo cortante.

_- Zach, es tu padrino, tiene todo el derecho_ – Melissa intentó menguar la tensión.

_- Melissa, no quiero hablar al respecto_ – si alguien hacía un comentario más le iba a colmar la paciencia: estaba irascible, no era su día y la presencia de la pelirroja que lo había humillado y la jaqueca que regresaba no ayudaban en absoluto.

_- Pues deberías_ – bufó al oír la voz calmada e indiferente de la pelirroja – _Descuide señor Neihgeels, el joven aquí presente se encuentra bien. Sólo fue un altercado menor del que fue víctima injustamente, no fue el causante de la pelea y habría podido defenderse si dos gigantes no lo tuvieran apresado. Afortunadamente todo se solucionó, pienso, solamente, que necesita compresas frías y un buen descanso. Sólo que a estas alturas no ha prestado atención a ninguno de mis consejos ni dignado a un simple "Gracias" o "Disculpa" _– dijo esto último resentida girándose hacia el chico quien la veía con sorpresa.

_- Eh, Melissa ¿Podrías explicarme qué realmente sucedió?_ – susurró Thomas a la chica desconcertado viendo como los otros dos se fulminaban con la mirada.

Melissa soltó una risita y se dispuso a contarle al hombre lo acontecido hora atrás, la emboscada de Mike Stevens, la pelea y cómo Virginia Shelton había venido en su ayuda, narrando embelesada la habilidad de la pelirroja con la espada, a lo que el hombre soltó un _"¡Whao!" _prestando suma atención. A la pregunta del hombre del por qué le daba la impresión que a su ahijado no parecía agradarle la otra joven, Melissa le respondió con un simple _"¡Puro orgullo!"_ y Thomas comprendió a la perfección, conocía muy bien a Zach.

_- ¡Muy bien! Ya que se me ha aclarado todo el asunto ¿Qué les parece si comemos un poco?_ – sugirió Neihgeels para saldar toda discusión, los otros tres levantaron una ceja.

_- No me digas que de verdad hiciste algo con esos 7 kilos de harina que me mandaste a comprar - _

_- ¡Pues ya ves que sí! Y Zach, no me mires de ese modo, yo también sé cocinar_ – el aludido se llevó la mano al rostro mientras su padrino sonreía – _Ahora todos se me van inmediatamente al comedor que ya les sirvo, trabajé en esto toda la mañana, ¡Ya verán!_ – decía dándoles pequeños empujones.

Desconcertados los adolescentes le hicieron caso y salieron de la cocina para sentarse a la mesa del comedor.

_- ¿Está preparando postres? - _

La pelirroja oyó el murmullo inquieto de Melissa y el asentimiento trágico del muchacho. Virginia no entendió las caras de angustia de los otros aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello puesto que inmediatamente entró en la escena el que sabía era el padrino del ojiverde con una gran bandeja llena de pastelillos, bizcochos, galletas, masitas, hojaldres, rellenos, pancitos, pequeñas tartas, y toda una variedad de postres más. Se veían deliciosos y ahora recordaba que no había comida nada desde la mañana.

Thomas dejó toda la merienda sobre la mesa aguardando emocionado a que su ahijado e invitadas la probaran. Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio y al hombre se le borró la sonrisa.

Zach tosió con disimulo – _Eeeh, Thomas, verás, es que de verdad no tengo apetito, lo siento_ – intentó sonreír fingidamente.

_- Este... yo tampoco, perdona..._ – ahora fue Melissa la que habló apenada.

El apuesto hombre de cabellos negros levantó una ceja sin comprender advirtiéndose la decepción en su rostro. A Zach y Melissa no les gustó para nada esto pero es que no podían arriesgarse una vez más. Ambos recordaban muy bien que el padrino de ojos azules podría ser muy bueno en la cocina pero cuando se trataba de postres y todas sus variedades no había esfuerzo que valiera. La última vez que probaron los pastelitos del hombre tuvieron que guardar cama un día entero por el terrible dolor de estómago.

Al ver la negativa Thomas ya se disponía triste a llevarse todos sus postres cuando ante su sorpresa y la mirada aterrada de los otros dos jóvenes, la pequeña pelirroja tomó en sus manos uno de los pastelitos y probó un pedazo. Los tres pares de ojos expectantes no perdían de vista el rostro concentrado de la joven que mordía lentamente el pedacito de pastel y contuvieron el aliento cuando ella volteó a ver al adulto. Poco a poco una sonrisita se dejó ver en los tiernos labios.

_ - Realmente exquisito –_

_- ¿Uh? ¿En serio lo crees?_ – el hombre se veía radiante. Zach y Melissa intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos y con valor tomaron cada uno un bizcocho para luego asentir alegres al hombre después de probarlos.

_- Por supuesto señor Neihgeels, no hay duda_ - la princesa respondió al mayor sonriéndole dulcemente y siguió engullendo con gusto el pastelito.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_- ¡Eres una chica muy bonita!_ – habló el pequeño de 12 años correteando alrededor de las dos muchachas.

_ - ¡Jimmy! Por favor no empieces con eso - _

_- ¿Y porqué no puedo? Yo solamente estoy diciendo que es bonita y agradable ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? A Virginia no le molesta, ¿Verdad que no, Gin? _– el chiquillo le guiñaba el ojo a su nueva amiga.

_- No, pero la próxima vez debes ser más delicado al lanzar piropos a una chica Jimmy, si quieres conquistar a una por ejemplo háblale sutilmente y halágala con cortesía, ese es un buen comienzo _– contestó la princesa amablemente divertida por las palabras del pequeño.

_- ¡Claro! Buen punto, debo tenerlo en cuenta para decírselo a ese chico ¿No es verdad hermana? _– inquirió con mirada maliciosa – _Oye, Gin, tú sí que das buenos consejos_ – y el chico se adelantó unos pasos para evitar la mirada furiosa de Melissa Ashton.

_ - ¡Uggh! _– resopló la joven - _ Perdona su imprudencia, no sé a qué horas te cogió tanta confianza para darte ese diminutivo - _

_ - En realidad no importa. No te enfades Melissa y tenle paciencia, es sólo un niño - _

_ - ¡Ja! Sólo te ha mostrado su carita buena, créeme, en realidad es insoportable - _

_ - Pero lo quieres - _

Melissa la vio exasperada y gimió asintiendo con la cabeza. Hacía por lo menos dos horas que habían salido Virginia y ella de la casa de Zach cargadas cada una con una porción de pastelillos después de un alegre _"¡Vuelvan pronto!"_ de Thomas y un último intercambio de duras miradas por parte del ojiverde y la pelirroja. Minutos después se encontraban en la casa de la joven Ashton siendo Virginia presentada a la familia de ésta.

_- Bueno, no hay muchas comodidades que podamos ofrecerte pero sé bienvenida en esta casa _– había dicho Lorraine Ashton, dándole un gentil abrazo maternal.

Luego de asignarle una habitación a la nueva huésped y tomar el almuerzo en la casa, Melissa había insistido en llevar a Virginia a conocer el pueblo pero no imaginó que el diablillo que tenía como hermano se empeñaría en acompañarlas. Así había transcurrido el tiempo para las adolescentes y el pequeño, conversando, conociéndose y paseando por las calles pueblerinas para total gusto de la pelirroja, quien se maravillaba con cada casa, camino, construcción, lugar, adorno, tienda y persona que se encontraba. Y Melissa disfrutaba viéndola, en poco tiempo y ya la consideraba una gran amiga, habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común además de la edad. Asimismo, había algo que le llamaba la atención de la pelirroja, tal vez eran sus gestos demasiado elegantes para una plebeya, o la forma sutil de caminar, o la gracia de sus palabras tan cultas; si no le pareciera imposible, creería que la que andaba a su lado era una noble cortesana en vez de una campesina. Esto la hacía fascinarse y al mismo tiempo sentirse inferior, pero luego miraba a la joven y se convencía que se trataba de una simple chica como ella, sólo que bien podría haber sido muy bien educada.

_ - De verdad, te agradezco el que me hayas hospedado en tu casa Melissa –_ la voz de la muchacha la hizo regresar a la realidad. Le sonrió.

_- No hay de qué, pero ya te dije que fue un gusto, a papá y a mamá le agradaste un resto ¿Sabes? Además hubieras tardado siglos en encontrar un buen cuarto, no podría permitir que después de lo que hiciste por nosotros te quedaras con cualquiera. Era mi casa o la de Zach, después de todo _– dijo divertida.

_ - Gracias, pero si lo dices de ese modo prefiero tu casa - _

_ - Oye, ¿En serio no te agrada para nada? - _

_ - ¿Quién? ¿El chico soy-insolente-y-desagradecido? - _

_ - Ese mismo_ – rió – _Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, sólo está sentido por no poder haber hecho nada mientras Stevens le golpeaba, quería ayudarme y tampoco pudo, el hecho de que llegaras y te deshicieras de ese rubio con tanta facilidad le hizo sentirse inútil - _

_- Entiendo tu punto y en cierto modo lo comprendo a él, pero se está dejando llevar por un orgullo sin sentido - _

_ - Lo sé, pero ya se le pasará, verás que si lo conoces te va a agradar - _

_ - Eso lo dudo pero lo intentaré. Aunque ya me debe dos - _

_ - Una salvada y un dolor de cabeza_ – enumeró la pelicastaña – _tiene mucho que agradecerte. Descuida, de eso me encargo yo, le sacaré las gracias aunque sea lo último que haga_ –

Y ambas estallaron en risas que fueron opacadas al instante por un terrible bullicio calle arriba. Con asombro vieron a un gran tumulto de gente asustada que corría en dirección de ellas haciéndose hacia a un lado lo más rápido que podían.

_- ¿Pero qué…?_ – las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Melissa advirtió la razón de tal agitación: un gran caballo marrón galopaba desbocado por la calle llevando a rastras una maltratada carreta llena de sandías y el que parecía ser el dueño la perseguía corriendo a la vez que gritaba jadeando _"¡Cuidado! ¡Apártense! ¡Alguien que me ayude a pararlo!"_. Pero nadie se atrevía, el caballo relinchaba y seguía su camino sin control, su velocidad mermada apenas por la carga que arrastraba. Melissa se volteó con miedo - _¡Jimmy! ¿Dónde estás?_ – su hermano apareció asustado al lado de ella y con un brusco movimiento la chica lo cogió a él y a la joven pelirroja llevándolos fuera del camino de la bestia.

Virginia se dejó empujar por su amiga sin dejar de pensar que lo que estaba pasando era aterrador. ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada? Bueno, tenían razón, era muy peligroso acordonar a un caballo en ese estado y más cuando lleva carga. Sólo que cuando se trataba de esos animales ella… ¡Uggh, maldición! ¡No podía soportarlo! Tenía que hacer algo al respecto… Su mente sopesó rápidamente todas las posibilidades que tenía, error, se acababa el tiempo, todas le parecían suicidas… el caballo terminaría estrellándose contra algo causando un horrible accidente a menos que…

La chica reparó entonces en la casa que tenía a sus espaldas: un gran balcón se extendía en el segundo piso justo encima de la calle y debajo de él una especie de carpa lo cubría y sus extremos eran sujetados por cuerdas que pasaban por un pilote horizontal y caían tensas hasta amarrarse en la parte baja de unos postes que llegaban a tierra, seguramente la carpa era utilizada para impedir que la humedad se concentrara en la madera del balcón y se corroyera. Con sigilo la pelirroja se acercó a los postes y comenzó a desamarrar las cuerdas de la carpa, si sus cálculos eran correctos, al soltarla caería sobre el caballo y eso quizás podría detener su carrera. Lo hizo rápido sin que nadie lo advirtiera, la gente del pueblo estaba más pendiente de la bestia, corrían y le abrían camino, unos cuantos intentaron colocar obstáculos pero el caballo los esquivó y otros, más prudentes fueron a buscar ayuda.

Ya casi estaba, un último nudo. La princesa vio al caballo a unos cuantos metros de su posición y decidió que este era el momento. Con fuerza tiró de las cuerdas que por la tensión subieron inmediatamente liberando la carpa.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

_- Por lo que me has contado me gustaría conocerla, ¡Vaya! Esa chica sí que tiene agallas, es que enfrentarse de esa manera a Stevens y dejarlo en ridículo saliendo airosa… ¡Es genial! ¡Me hubiera gustado estar presente para verle su puñetera cara reventar de la furia!_ – el pelirrojo sucumbió en una sonora carcajada.

_- Ya, fue suficiente, con eso me estás echando en cara que no pude darle su merecido a ese estúpido_ – Zach bufó indignado con las manos en los bolsillos.

_ - Sip, la que lo hizo fue ella - _

_ - ¡Daniel! - _

- Ya, ya, está bien, ¡Qué carácter! Vamos Zach, por lo menos debiste agradecerle a la chica el que evitara que esos idiotas te siguieran dando una paliza -

_ - Ajá, Daniel, yo también te quiero - _

- Ahórrate el sarcasmo, a mí no me puedes negar que de no haber ella llegado ahora mismo ni siquiera podrías pararte -

- ¡No fue mi culpa! Esos gorilas no me soltaban y esa horrible jaqueca no me dejaba actuar -

_ - Bien, pero aun así sigo creyendo que tu orgullo está de más en esta ocasión - _

_ - ¿Tú también? ¡Aggh! Thomas no ha dejado de repetírmelo - _

El pelirrojo rió divertido – _¡Ja! Zach, si sigues así esa chica de Bristol va volver tu vida de cabeza. Por cierto ¿De verdad fue ella la que te quitó la jaqueca que tenías así como así? - _

Zach gruñó. Ahora también le debía esa.

_------ Flash Back ------_

El muchacho dejó lanzar un gemido a la par que se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza. Se había incorporado demasiado rápido de la silla y la punzada de dolor volvió.

_- Zach, ¿Qué ocurre?_ – preguntó su padrino con voz preocupada.

_- ¿Uh?, descuida, es sólo una tonta jaqueca, ya se pasar_ – el de ojos esmeralda se frotaba las sienes haciendo una mueca.

_ - ¿Hace cuánto la tienes? - _

_- No import… desde esta mañana_ – añadió ante la cara de reproche de Thomas.

_- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! _– el padrino sobreprotector al ataque.

_- ¡Por que no había necesidad! ¡Yo…!_ – Zach paró en seco, Virginia se había puesto delante de él con el ceño fruncido.

_ - ¿No te cansas de discutir?_ – bufó la joven con desdén tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del muchacho.

_- ¡Aggh! ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES?! _– fue el grito de él cuando ella presionó con fuerza sus dedos. El chico quedó embobado unos segundos sobándose la cabeza.

_- Ya está, la jaqueca se ha ido_ – resolvió la joven y le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

_- ¿Qué has...?_ – se quedó quieto. Era verdad, ya no tenía dolor de cabeza. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos había hecho ella?.

_- Es una clase de técnica china, al presionar ciertos puntos de lo que tienes por cabeza alivia el dolor al instante. Muy práctico en mi opinión_ – fue la explicación que obtuvo de la pelirroja a su pregunta implícita.

_- ¡Sensacional! Eres muy culta pequeña, ¿Algún día me lo puedes enseñar?_ – era la ovación de Thomas. Melissa la vio y asintió fervientemente.

Fue el turno de Zach para ver a "la chica de Bristol" con desconcierto. La ira creciendo poco a poco. ¡¿Tenía que ser buena para todo?! ¡¿Y siempre dejándolo en ridículo?! ¡Esto ya era el colmo!

La pelirroja se sentó indignada cuando ni una palabra salió de los labios de él.

_------ Fin del flash back ------_

_- Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Te parece?_ – reaccionó con tono abrupto.

_- Como tú digas – _el risueño pelirrojo se alzó de hombros_ – Estaba pensando en que... ¿Uh? _– un ruido captó su atención - _¿Esos son gritos?_ – Daniel y Zach se miraron confusos.

Los demás transeúntes de la plaza central se quedaron extrañados al igual que ellos. Podían percibir una gran algarabía unas calles más allá. De repente vieron aparecer a por lo menos diez personas que corrían pidiendo ayuda. Los tres guardias de palacio encargados de la zona fueron inmediatamente a su encuentro y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras salieron en dirección del problema.

Zach Mkerler y Daniel Jansen no se lo pensaron mucho. Al instante corrían tras los guardias esperando ser de ayuda en lo que quiera que estaba pasando. Se dirigieron calle abajo atravesando corredores, unos metros más y vieron a la gente del pueblo agolpándose a lado y lado de la calle, temerosos ante un caballo desbocado arrastrando una carreta. Los guardias ya iban a intervenir cuando ante la sorpresa de todos vieron cómo una carpa se deslizaba desde un balcón, cubriendo en su caída la cabeza del sobresaltado animal haciendo que éste relinchara azorado pero detuviera su carrera sin poder ver, aunque seguía girando sobre sí mismo, dando pasos atrás y adelante totalmente desorientado.

_- ¡Sosténgalo!_ – los guardias se abalanzaron contra la bestia y sujetaron las muy útiles cuerdas de la carpa.

Hubo un colectivo suspiro de alivio. Muchos se mostraron alegres pero otros miraban con cautela, el caballo aún se debatía en soltarse.

Una joven pelirroja sonreía entre la multitud cerca al animal.

Un niño y su perrito canela miraban curiosos a la bestia.

_- Bueno, ya está controlado_ – la voz de Daniel se tranquilizó. A su lado Zach no quitaba la vista de los guardias y sus intentos desesperados de domar al caballo.

Todo pasó en una ráfaga de segundo. El tiempo pareció congelarse.

Una embestida del caballo. Una cuerda escapándose de las manos de uno de los guardias. Un ladrido. El perrito zafándose de las manos de su amo. El niño corriendo tras su mascota. Pequeño y canino parados justo en frente de la gran bestia. El grito de la multitud. Otro embiste del caballo, un levante de sus patas delanteras. La caída de estas...

Una joven atravesándose en su camino...

El cuerpo tenso de Zach, su boca dejando escapar una exclamación de terror.

_ - ¡¡¡PELIRROJA!!! - _

...

.....

.......

_ - ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! - _

El grito aterrador en la habitación antes silenciosa.

_- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!_ – la exclamación de varias voces.

Las luces se prendieron, cuatro chicas se pararon sobresaltadas de sus camas. Voltearon hacia la única que había podido gritar de esa manera: una joven pelirroja sentada en su lecho, el cabello largo cayendo desordenado por su espalda, la respiración agitada, el sudor cubriendo su rostro confundiéndose con las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, su expresión ininteligible, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, asustados, sin ningún brillo, sin enfocar nada.

Unos ojos miel se aterraron y una chica salió del trance. Se dirigió en zancadas hacia su compañera de cuarto, sentándose a su lado y no muy segura pasó su brazo por los hombros de la joven atrayéndola hacia sí. La pelirroja se dejó abrazar, no parecía estar consciente de su estado, jadeaba y temblaba ligeramente.

_ - ¿Ginny? ¿Te encuentras bien? – _

No recibió respuesta. Se inclinó y unos mechones castaños y ondulados cayeron por su rostro. Repitió la pregunta y un estremecimiento de la chica en sus brazos le siguió. Miró inquieta a sus otras compañeras.

_- Alyson, haz algo..._ – pidieron éstas con semblante preocupado.

La aludida asintió.

_- De seguro fue una pesadilla Ginny, tranquila_ – susurró con voz dulce.

Otro estremecimiento por parte de la pelirroja, Alyson acarició con su mano el cabello de fuego. De pronto se detuvo, le había escuchado murmurar algo... Se inclinó un poco más y prestó atención. Sí, la pelirroja decía algo entre jadeos...

**... miedo... ¿Por qué?...**

Alyson levantó una ceja extrañada.

**... lo siento... es ella... es ella...**

_- ¿De quién hablas Ginny? - _

**... no... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por... qué?... ella... tú... ¿Yo...?... eres tú... **

_- ¿Ginny? - _

**... eres... tú... ****¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres?... **

Los murmullos cesaron, el cuerpo desfalleció en sus brazos. Ahora Alyson sí estaba asustada.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

**__**

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo especialmente a tres personas que se portaron re lindas conmigo y siento no haberles escrito antes: a **_Rebeca_** en el viejo continente, a **_Valeria_** en el polo sudamericano y a **_Liliana _**al norte de mi pais, Colombia. A ellas tres se los dedico y les mando un afectuoso saludo y un gran abrazo, gracias por todo chicas.

También quiero destacar y agradecer a **Azkaban** y **K-mione**, quienes fueron muy atentas y me dieron sus ideas, siendo las responsables del nombre del caballito de Zach.

De nuevo pido disculpas, seguramente se habían aburrido de estar esperando un nuevo capítulo. Puse todo de mí para poder terminar éste y hacerlo lo más ameno posible y largo en compensación por la espera. Ojalá no los haya defraudado.

Primero que todo quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic, significa mucho, en serio. Y por supuesto, no olvido sus maravillosos reviews, no imaginé que tuviera tantos y me emocioné por su apoyo que vale mil.

Arigato por sus comentarios que no puedo dejar de responder:

**_Darklade: _** Hola Rebeca¡ no está de más decir que tu review me dio mucho ilusión. Gracias amiga, vales oro nn. Lo que sí no tengo son palabras para disculparme contigo, seguramente debes odiarme por no haberte escrito en meses, lo siento mucho, no supe manejar la situación por la que pasaba y terminó opacándome, no quería saber de nadie. A veces me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo pero lo hecho, hecho está. Espero llegues a comprenderme, eres una gran chica, dulce y madura y no me gustaría perder tu amistad. Sólo me queda recordarte que este capítulo también va dedicado a ti así como en mi primer fic ¿Lo recuerdas? Nunca olvidaré que fuiste la primera en escribirme cuando era una chiquilla publicando una novatada. Arigato. Espero que te guste este chap, ya ni sé cómo logré terminarlo pero lo hice y ya ves el resultado, ¿Qué opinas? Intenté hacerlo más divertido y con un nuevo estilo, no es un gran cambio pero algo es algo, ¿Crees que está bien? Aún no me convenzo pero disfruté narrando las escenas, le he cogido un gran cariño a los alteregos del siglo XVIII, Virginia y Zach son mis favoritos aunque todos tienen su encanto nn. Este, dime ¿Qué es cortar el punto? No entiendo esa expresión pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la escena del "héroe enmascarado" como la llamas es muy entretenida. Ahora sí ya entiendo lo del guión, vaya, no creí que se fuera a ver así, y ¿Dónde está Daniel? Bueno, tendrá más participación más adelante aunque en este chap apareció un ratito. En cuanto al beso de Ron y Hermione trataré de seguirlo adelante pero le voy a ver si le doy por otro lado. Bue, como dices: ¡a escribir! Intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda, ruego para que la musa llegue a mí y el tiempo me alcance. De nuevo gracias y gomen ne. Te mando un abrazo, chau¡

**_Leri:_** ¿Cómo tas Valeria?¡ Un gomen ne no basta por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo ¿Verdad? Realmente lo siento, perdóname, también por no haberte escrito uu. Espero me comprendas. También este capitulo va dirigido a ti, lo mereces pues tengo que agradecerte mucho; dime, ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia? Ya al fin pude continuarla e intenté hacerla lo mejor posible, es difícil pues tengo que tratar con dos épocas a la vez pero ahí se va dando mientras trato de no restarle importancia a ninguna y ponerles una buena trama. Me dijiste que te había gustado el fic, me agrada mucho, al igual que tu review, fue el más largo y me emocioné de sobremanera nn. Qué bien que te gustó la escena en donde Virginia se enfrenta a Mike y tienes razón, Draco es divino así se comporte de esa manera; aunque Zach no se queda atrás, lo malo ahora es que se dejó llevar por su estúpido orgullo, ¿Sabes? No se me había pasado por la cabeza que se parecía a Van, jeje, conozco la serie de Escaflowne sólo que no me la vi completa así que no sabía de esa escena que citaste. En cuanto a tu planteamiento de la situación entre Ron y Hermione, yo también lo he pensado así, creo que ya es definitivo que ellos dos quedan juntos y eso me encantaría, así Harry se puede fijar en Ginny y queda de cuñado con su mejor amigo jeje. Por otra parte, intentaré ahora en concentrarme en actualizar "Viaje al pasado", lo he tenido abandonado. Bue, por cierto, ¿Cómo van tus clases? Ojalá bien y hayas podido recuperar la nota que me mencionaste la última vez nn. Ah, y por supuesto, sigue con tus fics porque eres una excelente escritora, cuídate¡

**_Azkaban:_** Hola¡ gomen por el retraso pero aquí me ves de nuevo. Es un gusto que te encante mi fic y gracias por tus reviews. En especial quiero agradecerte por tus sugerencias para el nombre del corcel negro, fueron muy creativas nn. Habrás notado que el nombre del caballo no coincide con ninguno que me diste, lo que sucede es que, verás, hubo otra persona que también me sugirió nombres e igualmente me pidió que la tuviera en cuenta. Estuve indecisa por lo menos media hora hasta que se me ocurrió juntar las ideas, de este modo el nombre _"Nathcore"_ es la mezcla de Falcore y Avonath, que me gustaron mucho en un principio, y bueno, el resultado me gusta aún más. Quería preguntarte si te molesta el que haya hecho esto. Bueno, de todos modos eres parte de la autoría del nombre como lo dije en la nota de autora y gracias por esto nn. Ahora, aclarando varios de tus puntos citados en los reviews, quiero decirte que la cuestión de las edades no tiene mucha importancia que sea diferente en las dos épocas, van a ver muchas desiguales aparte de las de Virginia y Melissa, es sólo que veo necesario el cambiarlas por las circunstancias. Acerca de las parejas, bueno, soy fiel seguidora de H/G y Hr/R así que no tienes que dudar que queden juntos pero como el corazón a veces te traiciona entonces algunos personajes simplemente están equivocados de sentimientos, el que a Melissa le guste Zach es un ejemplo de ello y lo de la sonrisa de él cuando ella estaba durmiendo es porque le parece tierna y la ve como una hermana. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y vuelvas, nos leemos¡

**_K-mione:_** ¿Qué tal? Supongo que te cansaste de esperar por la actualización, perdona uu. Pero esperando dejar todas las dificultades atrás subo el capítulo cuarto ahora y te agradezco mil el que me hayas escrito los reviews y me dejaras sugerencias para el nombre del caballo negro nn, como lo dije en la nota de autora. Seguramente ya notaste que no coincide con ninguno que me diste y quiero aclarártelo, lo que sucede es que otra persona también fue muy atenta y me dio sus ideas, no me pareció correcto dejar a una de las dos de lado así que mezclé las sugerencias. El nombre del caballito _"Nathcore" _es la unión de Falcore y Avonath que me gustaron mucho. Creo que el resultado se oye bien pero espero no te moleste lo que hice. Arigato por lo que piensas de mi fic, cada día me voy esforzando más para desarrollarle una buena trama a las dos épocas sin restarles importancia a ninguna, y bueno sí me cuesta escribirlo por muchas razones aunque rara vez lo escribo a mano, no sé si ya es costumbre pero se me da más tipearlo de una vez en la computadora. Dime ¿Qué te ha parecido? Ojalá te agrade este nuevo capítulo nn nos leemos en otra ocasión¡

**_Alisse:_** Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Gracias por tu comentario y descuida, seguiré escribiendo, sólo disculpa por la demora. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo. ¡Chao!

**_Tugui-oh:_** ¿Cómo estás Vannet? Tanto tiempo. Descuida, no tienes que disculparte, entiendo a que te refieres con "flojeritis aguditis", a todos nos pasa. Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos largos, espero que este te agrade, es el más extenso que he hecho y siendo sincera he batido mi record: 45 hojas de word. Pero era mi deber, después de tantos meses no podía salirles con una insignificancia ¿Verdad?. En cuanto a tu pregunta de si las parejas del pasado tendrán algo que ver con las del presente... mmm, algunas, no todas, depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia. ¿Así que te encanta en dos épocas? Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no descuidar ninguna de las dos y crear una buena trama para cada una; ¿Cómo las voy a unir? Bueno, se supone que las dos historias se desarrollan a parte, sin interferirse, pero hay un detalle especial que hace que tengan una relación muy estrecha, incluso en este capítulo empieza a percibirse; no puedo darte más detalles pero en los próximos capítulos se hará más evidente. Y sí, tienes razón, es mejor no tener a Virginia de enemiga, ya se lo ha demostrado a Zach, ¿Qué te parece su relación? Bueno, ojalá te haya ido bien en todos tus exámenes y gracias de nuevo. Este... ¿Tú me podrías ayudar con algo? Verás, me gustaría ser miembro de la Orden Siriusana pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Bue, nos leemos, ¡bye!.

**_Neftis:_** ¿Qué hay? Bueno, de verdad gracias por tu apreciación de mi fic, no pensé que estaba de PM, jejeje. Espero que este capítulo te guste, cielos, sí que me esforcé, intentaré continuarlo pronto pero te pediré que me tengas paciencia, por favor, aún me faltan aclarar algunas ideas para empezar el quinto. Arigato y chau¡

**_Hermi12:_** Hola, gracias por tu review. Qué bien que te parezca bonito, a mí también me encantan las historias de princesas, por eso me fascina cada vez que veo "Por siempre Cenicienta", fue principalmente por esa película que se me ocurrió la idea y pensé que sería mejor si la protagonizaran los personajes de Harry Potter, se ven muy tiernos. Bueno, en cuanto a lo que dices, digamos que el beso de Ron no fue muy propio con su personalidad pero un arrebato de vez en cuando no hace daño nn y menos cuando se trata Herm y él. Mmm... me preguntó qué dice esa tesis de la que hablas. Bue, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas presente. Chao¡

**_Fash:_** ¿Cómo estás? Arigato por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi fic. Tengo que admitir que es difícil narrar dos épocas al mismo tiempo pero me las estoy apañando como puedo tratando de no restarle importancia a ninguna de las dos. También soy seguidora de la pareja de Harry y Ginny, me causan gran ternura y en cuanto a Fawkes, me derrito por los fénix. Bueno, sí, H/G no tienen las cosas fáciles en ninguna de las dos tramas pero es parte del relato, por lo pronto estoy pensando en un buen final para ellos dos. Nos leemos, chau.

**_Nia 88:_** ¿Cómo tas Nia? Sí, me tardé bastante en escribir el anterior y ahora mucho más. Lo siento. Gracias por tu comentario, que te parezca tan bueno es un gran gusto. Por favor, déjame aclararte, cuando dije que eres buena escribiendo no mentía, al contrario, fue hace mucho que había leído tus fics pero me gustaron mucho, sobretodo "Recordando", Harry es re tierno allí. La verdad los leí en las primeras visitas que hice a , eso hace casi dos años, ni siquiera estaba registrada ni mucho menos se me pasaba por la cabeza publicar alguna historia. Me tengo que disculpar por no haberte escrito un review en ese entonces pero apenas empezaba a entender cómo era el funcionamiento de la página y tampoco sabía qué era un review, hasta allá llegaba mi ignorancia uuU Bue, arigato otra vez, espero que te agrade como se va desarrollando la historia. Chau¡

**_LuLu PoTtEr:_** Holas, te agradezco tu review, eres muy atenta. Este capítulo ojalá te guste, ¿Qué te parece la relación entre Zach y Virginia ahora? La chica pelea bien, no se lo neguemos, incluso de forma verbal jeje. Esa escena que citas es una de mis favoritas, siempre he dicho que contar con alguien que realmente te comprende ayuda mucho y Harry piensa que Ginny es especial para él por eso, sólo esperemos que se dé cuenta de lo importante que de verdad es ella para su persona. Bye bye¡

**_Phoebe25:_** Phoebe, tanto tiempo, arigato por tu review. Gomen ne por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Cada vez intento que el fic tenga una buena trama y creo que se está poniendo más interesante, espero que te esté gustando. También me encantan esas escenas que dices, Virginia es una buena contrincante y el caballito es un amor. A Fawkes lo adoro igualmente, propició una bonita escena entre Harry y Ginny. Bue, chaito¡

**_Celas:_** ¿Qué tal?, Bueno, gracias a ti por tu review nn es muy lindo de tu parte que me consideres así, el honor es mío. Siento por la demora del nuevo capítulo, tuve problemas que me lo impidieron pero ya pude dejarlos atrás. Ahora seguiré escribiendo y actualizaré pronto si puedo, espero que te esté gustando el fic y cómo va la trama, le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño a esta historia. Me alegra también que te encante "Flores Negras", yo le tengo mucho aprecio pues con ella me estrené como principiante. Bue, cuídate¡

**_Mep1:_** ¿Cómo vas Mep? Tienes razón, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, lo siento, tuve problemas. Pero aquí me tienes de nuevo escribiendo la continuación de esta historia que espero te agrade, le estoy dando con todas para que salga decente nn Mil gracias por tu review, bueno por los dos, primero por el de "Flores Negras" que me encantó, jejeje, la verdad no había pensado en una secuela pero tendré que ver, no estoy segura porque mientras escribía este cuarto capítulo se me han ocurrido otras ideas en las que puede trabaje más adelante. En cuanto a tus fics tengo que leerlos, he estado desconectada por completo y me he perdido de mucho, cuando tenga un tiempito libre les paso una leidita ¿Vale?. Nos vemos¡

**_Morgana 8:_** Hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Arigato por tu comentario, es un honor que me consideres una de tus escritoras favoritas. Siento haber tardado tanto pero ya me ves de nuevo, ojalá te guste este capítulo, me costó mucho ¿Qué opinas? Ya la historia está tomando mejor forma. ¿También estas guardando este fic en tu disco? Wo, qué bien, descuida, no hay problema. Por cierto, ¿Ya te has leído el quinto libro? Lo recuerdo por tu anterior petición, por si aún quieres que te avise. Bue, nos vemos en otra ocasión¡

**_Moony Lovegood:_** Arigato, ¿Cómo estás? Lo sé, tardé demasiado pero no fue mi intención. Tuve problemas de los que no quiero ni pensar, pero ahora quiero librarme de todo eso y continuar el fic. Dime, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, ya se percibe un poco mejor la trama. Intentaré actualizar pronto. Gracias de nuevo y chau¡

Bien, esto es todo. Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y a todos los que han leído en esta ocasión. Ojalá que me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, preguntas, lo que sea, me encantaría nn

Arigato y bueno, creo que no está de mar recordar el botoncito de Go, chau¡

****

**Annia **

_"Volará quien le ponga alas a sus sueños..."_


End file.
